Soupirs
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Il avait froid, il était seul, seul avec lui-même, et peut-être était-ce ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, ou le plus mal, il ne savait pas. Et si au final c'était la meilleure chose qui soit? Oui peut-être ... ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait plus, il ne savait pas.
1. Kyo

Il avait froid, il grelottait, il était trempé.

Certains diraient qu'il cherchait à attraper la mort.

Certains le penseraient très fort mais ne diraient rien, comme d'habitude.

D'autres enfin, la majorité, s'en foutraient royalement.

Il était le chat après tout. Et la pluie n'avait jamais noyé personne. Du moins pas sur un toit.

On disait de la pluie qu'elle symbolisait les larmes de Dieu, qu'elle avait des vertus purificatrices, qu'elle effaçait la salissure, qu'elle redonnait vie aux choses. Pourtant ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était assis là, sur ce toit en briques, depuis bientôt une heure.

Chaque minute qui passait le faisait s'affaiblir un peu plus. Il sentait le félin en lui hérisser les poils, tourner en rond dans la cage imaginaire où il était habituellement enfermé, jusqu'à la prochaine transformation.

Qui n'allait pas tarder. S'il persistait à rester ici.

Mais était-ce si important?

Que pouvait bien encore faire l'humain que l'animal ne pouvait accomplir?

Ce n'est pas comme si leurs agissements, quelle que soit leur forme, avaient une quelconque incidence sur quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Il était le chat après tout! Egoïste, indépendant, refusant toute forme d'autorité, bagarreur, retombant toujours sur ses pattes.

Et même si lui savait tout cela être faux, même s'il essayait de le leur communiquer d'une voix sans sonorité, les mots se perdaient dans le vent, inaccessibles pour ces personnes aux oreilles fermées, ces personnes qui formaient sa famille.

Mais lui savait. C'était le plus important non? Non?

Comme ses compagnons à quatre pattes il se cachait pour souffrir en silence. Ici sur ce toit où jamais personne ne venait il dissimulait ces blessures infligées par d'autres, volontaires ou inconscientes.

Mais même ainsi il n'en perdait pas moins son côté humain, cette partie de lui qui ressentait parfois le besoin de se faire consoler, de se faire bercer, d'entendre que tout ira bien, qu'il n'est plus seul pour se battre, qu'il n'a plus à se battre.

Il se demandait ce qu'on pouvait éprouver, être aimé en lieu et place de la haine et du dégout qu'il suscitait invariablement. Il y avait eu son père, sa mère, Akito. Et les autres, qui au mieux l'ignoraient et le rejetaient. Ou le provoquaient comme Yuki et Black Haru.

Kagura ? Elle était en pleine rébellion, l'âge ingrat dira-t-on, alors forcément dans ces conditions on oriente son choix vers le bad boy, vers celui qui est loin de faire l'unanimité, un euphémisme ! Mais elle ne l'aimait pas non, de ça il en était persuadé, elle aimait l'idée de l'aimer et ainsi de se différencier, c'est tout.

Shiguré? Il l'avait recueilli oui mais l'homme derrière ses sourires et son apparente insouciance et immaturité était un manipulateur patenté vraiment malin. Il n'était pas méchant non, il avait juste comme eux tous un idéal qu'il cherchait à atteindre, un vœu inavouable à exaucer, et pour ça il était capable des pires extrémités quitte à ce que des gens soient blessés en route. Il avait cette part d'ombre qu'il portait au visage quand il ne se savait pas regardé, cette détresse que les maudits portaient tous en eux et le désir de faire bouger les choses. Alors oui il l'avait recueilli mais qui sait pour quelle motif tordu imaginé par son cerveau retord et tortueux. Mais pourtant c'était le Sôma qu'il appréciait le plus. Celui avait qui il se sentait exister, même pour de mauvaises raisons. Celui vers qui sa confiance irait, sous peu qu'il en ait encore à offrir. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire de lui ce pseudo-attachement au chien? Le chat et le chien, une association presque aussi incongrue que le chat et le rat.

Et puis il y avait Tohru, peut être bien la seule personne pour qui son esprit acceptait de poursuivre la lutte, même si de plus en plus difficilement, avec de moins en moins de volonté.

Parfois il se réveillait le matin et la seule chose qu'il voulait était de rester étendue là, le corps dissimulé sous la couette, et faire comme si rien de tout cela était vrai, comme s'il s'agissait d'un immense songe qui avait débuté à sa naissance et qui ne s'achèverait qu'avec sa mort, et enfin là il se réveillerait réellement. Pour un monde différent. Aux antipodes. Et tout ceci n'aura été qu'un cruel cauchemar.

Souvent il se couchait le soir en se posant l'éternelle question: Akito n'avait-il pas raison de vouloir l'enfermer? Son existence ne causait que chagrin et misère. Sa mère qui avait cherché à fuir tout ça à travers la mort, Yuki qui chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui ne voyait en lui que l'ennemi, son rival dans le cœur de Tohru, cette personne programmée pour être détestée. Et Tohru, la douce Tordu. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas faite pleurer par des paroles trop brusques ou par son tempérament emporté?

Non, fallait croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour vivre en société. Tout ce qu'il savait faire était rabrouer, se battre, blesser et faire pleurer.

Ce que son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler à présent, à chaque seconde de chaque minute qui passait.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas pour rien qu'à sa majorité le chat était enfermé. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une punition après tout, peut-être était-ce un lieu de réclusion et de repli indispensable pour le signe maudit. Qui sait peut-être le tout premier de la lignée avait-il proposé cette alternative à tout le reste. A la folie. A l'ostracisme d'un entourage limité dans sa vision du monde. A l'espérance d'un avenir qui n'était que chimère. Peut-être ce pavillon où il passerait le reste de sa vie était-il le remède à tout ceci, le sanctuaire pour enfin trouver la paix ? Ne plus se poser de question, ne plus chercher une quelconque acceptation qui jamais ne viendrait, être libéré de toute forme de discrimination et de superstition. Etre enfin soi-même.

Peut-être oui.

Ce qu'il savait en ce moment c'est qu'il était fatigué.

Qu'il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Se laisser tenter.

Lâcher prise.

Abandonner.

Tohru pleurerait. Elle était si pure. Mais elle finirait par surmonter son absence, sa disparition. Yuki, Shiguré et les autres y veilleraient.

Et avec le temps elle finirait par presque l'oublier.

Son souvenir flotterait le temps du passage d'un chat errant. Mais rien de plus.

Les autres ?

Les autres feraient ce qu'ils faisaient toujours, vaquer à leur occupation et soigner leurs propres blessures. La vie du chat ne passait qu'en second voir en troisième plan.

Oui! Peut-être irait-il rendre visite à Akito plus tôt finalement.

Qui sait.

Là pour l'instant il était tant de rentrer.

La nuit était tombée et la pluie avait cessé.

Et il était fatigué. Il n'avait plus les idées claires.

Voila. Ici s'achève ma petite incursion dans l'univers de Fruits Basket. Il n'est pas impossible que ce petit texte somme tout sommaire ne soit que le début d'une nouvelle histoire à multiples chapitres mais là ça va dépendre de vous. Souhaitez-vous une suite ou n'y voyez-vous aucun intérêt ?

Un avertissement, si je poursuis attendez-vous à du angst et du psychologique et pas un grain de romantisme. Attendez-vous aussi à pas mal d'introspection et de scènes entières vue à travers les yeux de d'autres perso (comme Yuki, Shiguré, Hatori, j'en passe et des meilleurs).

Donc à vous de jouer. A vos claviers.


	2. Yuki

Encore une centaine de mètres et il serait chez lui.

Chez eux plutôt.

Déjà il apercevait dans l'obscurité la cime des hauts sophoras qui bordaient son potager. A sa droite le ruisseau alimenté par la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber toute la journée durant poursuivait sa course folle vers l'océan.

A présent il trainait des pieds plus qu'il ne marchait. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas qu'il faisait le sentier s'allongeait un peu plus et que cela n'en finirait jamais.

Au moins il ne pleuvait plus.

Dans le ciel un croissant de lune s'efforçait de percer entre les lourds nuages et quelques étoiles scintillaient faiblement ici et là. Il n'en connaissait pas les noms. Les Sôma étaient trop terre à terre pour envisager l'astronomie comme autre chose qu'une perte de temps, une science frivole et dénuée d'intérêts. Et puis le chat avait, paraissait-il, une nébuleuse à son nom quelque part dans cette immensité, ce qui était chose impossible, une pure aberration dans leur petit univers clos et rigide où le félin était perçu et traité en paria, dans le meilleur des cas, et en monstre, dans la plupart des cas.

Lui-même ne savait pas trop dans quelle case il rangeait son cousin. Un peu des deux sans doute. C'était fonction de son humeur, de la situation, et des agissements de Kyo sur l'instant. Contrairement à la grande majorité des adultes et à ce que tous pensaient il ne le détestait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas non plus. Au mieux il le tolérait, parfois il l'ignorait et la grande majorité du temps sa présence l'agaçait. Ou l'incommodait. Le distrayait. Pour sûr sa vie aurait été différente, meilleure (?), si le chat n'avait partagé le même territoire que lui mais qu'y pouvait-il? C'était Shigure le propriétaire. Ses terres, son droit. D'inviter qui il voulait, même les matous échaudés et irascibles.

Ca y est, il voyait enfin le toit de la maison.

Cette épouvantable et interminable journée allait enfin se terminer. Et dire qu'il avait encore trois réunions du conseil des élèves à organiser et à diriger avant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Dans quinze jours l'année scolaire s'achèverait. Et leur vie à tous changerait à jamais. Des choix allaient se présenter, enfin si Akito les avalisait. Dans deux petites semaines. Et trois réunions, peuplées de discussions stériles et dénuées de raisonnement, entravées par le comportement explosif et déluré d'un Kareku en mode surexcité, sans oublier les crises dévastatrices de Machi et les multiples interruptions de telle ou telle membre de son fan club.

Heureusement tout cela serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Et il pourrait mettre sa pseudo-image de perfection de côté. Et peut-être pouvoir être enfin lui-même et non ce prince ou « princesse », merci Kareku, que tous voyait en lui.

Un prince ? Lui ? Juste un garçon timide et réservé qui cherchait seulement à être apprécié, accepté pour ce qu'il était, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Comme l'était Kyo dont il enviait la capacité à s'intégrer et à se socialiser malgré ses efforts acharnés et souvent agressifs pour qu'on le laisse seul et surtout qu'on lui foute la paix.

Lui Yuki était décrit comme quelqu'un de beau. Ses cousins l'étaient pourtant tout autant. Question d'une génétique avantageuse. Il fallait bien une compensation à la malédiction, même si cela prenait bien souvent la direction inverse. Ils attiraient bien trop l'attention de par leur apparence, et un incident était si vite arrivé, un moment d'inattention et pouf on se jetait dans les bras d'une personne du sexe opposé. Avec les conséquences que l'on connaissait.

Intelligent ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'ouvrait jamais un livre ou un cahier non plus. Certains, pour ne pas nommer le bakaneko, le talonnaient de très très près.

Les arts martiaux ? Oui, il était fort. Vraiment fort. Mais pas le meilleur non. Kyo. Kyo l'était. Et pourrait le démontrer, si seulement il parvenait à canaliser ses émotions, à brider sa rage, à se maitriser. Il serait alors imbattable. Comment personne, pas même le principal intéressé, ne pouvait s'en apercevoir était un grand mystère pour lui. Dont il n'avait pas la moindre ébauche de réponse.

Non pas qu'il en cherchait une. Les choses étaient bien comme ça. Pas des plus idéales, loin d'être acceptables même, mais au moins il n'était pas celui en position défavorable, celui qui avait tout à perdre sans presque rien à gagner.

C'était mesquin. Et terriblement égoïste.

Il en avait conscience.

Mais cela était préférable à l'éventualité de retourner là-bas, dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, à l'air étouffant et vicié, cette arrière-salle aux murs qui semblaient à chaque instant vouloir se refermer sur la petite souris effrayée qui se tenait en son centre, proie sans défense entre les griffes d'un monstre, le Véritable, celui qui régulièrement peuplait ses cauchemars même des années après, leurs cauchemars à tous pour être honnête, même à Shigure comme en témoignaient les gémissements que poussaient parfois le chien certaines nuits et les cernent qui marquaient son visage blême le lendemain matin.

Le Monstre.

Brusquement sa poitrine se contracta et sa gorge se serra, bloquant ainsi sa respiration. Un sentiment d'impuissance totale, de terreur absolue l'enveloppa dans une chape de plomb tandis que les images refaisaient surface dans sa tête, incontrôlables, insupportables, des souvenirs qu'il s'était pourtant efforcé de refouler, de claquemurer.

Ce coin obscur de la pièce où il se recroquevillait, tremblant et terrifié.

Akito penché au-dessus de lui, le rictus mauvais, le regard habité par cette folie cruelle qui le caractérisait.

Ces objets dont il connaissait le degré de souffrance qu'ils occasionnaient et qu'il se refusait de nommer.

La douleur, la peur, la solitude.

Ses appels au secours à l'attention des adultes de passage, à ses parents, qui restaient sourds à sa détresse et poursuivaient leur route, leur vie comme si de rien n'était. Ses appels auxquels seul Akito répondait. Toujours. Invariablement. Avec inspiration. Et cruauté.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et soudain il se retrouva sur les genoux, le haut du corps penché en avant jusqu'à ce que son front se pose sur la terre meule et humide du bas-côté.

Sa main se referma sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur qui battait si anarchiquement, et beaucoup trop vite.

Et ses poumons qui refusaient de fonctionner.

Lentement de fines gouttes s'abattirent autour de lui. Et au-dessous de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ces dernières n'avaient aucun lien avec la pluie glaciale qui avait recommencé sa chute. De ses yeux brouillés s'écoulaient lentement de fine larmes cristallines, traçant leur sillon chaud et humide vers ses pommettes, elles s'arrêtaient là un instant, puis une à une se détachaient et allaient s'écraser lourdement au sol.

Une. Puis deux. Puis une troisième. Et bientôt il en perdit le compte. Déjà sa vue s'obscurcissait.

Etaient-elles dues à l'atroce brûlure dans sa poitrine qui réclamait désespérément ces particules d'air nécessaire à la vie ?

Ou à la douleur face à la reviviscence de ce passé qu'il souhaitait oublier plus que tout ?

A cette terreur qui le tenaillait et ne le lâchait plus.

A l'impuissance dans laquelle il était de réagir, de dépasser tout ça, de saisir son inhalateur dans sa sacoche tombée dans une flaque d'eau boueuse à quelques pouces de sa tête.

Des râles s'échappaient de sa gorge asséchée, des prières inaudibles, des supplications muettes que sa voix ne parvenait à exprimer, à vocaliser.

De l'aide.

Une âme secourable.

N'importe qui.

Que quelqu'un, cette fois, s'arrête et lui prête secours.

Pour changer.

Mais seuls les bruits de la forêt lui répondirent. Le bruissement de feuilles que le vent agitait. Des renards qui glapissaient et s'ébrouaient, une branche qui craquait sous le poids de quelque animal et un peu plus loin un chien errant, peut-être même un loup, qui hurlait sa triste complainte à la lune.

Pourtant très vite les sons s'étouffèrent et perdirent de leur intensité. Ils lui parvenaient maintenant comme à travers un voile, de plus en plus étranglés et indistincts.

Et là il sut.

Qu'il perdait le combat.

Que rien n'y ferait.

Qu'il allait mourir.

Ici.

Avec l'image d'Akito devant les yeux.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de la résidence aux lumières désespérément éteintes.

Triste.

Ironique.

Et terriblement pathétique.

Il gisait sur le dos à présent.

Ses yeux scrutant le ciel au-dessus de lui sans réellement parvenir à rien distinguer. Juste comme ça.

Il avait lu quelque part qu'au moment de s'éteindre, dans une ultime tentative d'accroche à la vie, on voyait l'intégralité de son existence passer devant les yeux. Alors pourquoi lui ne voyait-il que ce sourire mauvais et ce regard démuni de la moindre parcelle d'humanité ?

La pluie continuait à tomber.

Mais ses larmes à lui avaient cessé.

Et il attendait.

Une pensée lui vint brusquement en tête lorsqu'un rayon de lune éclaira le toit de la demeure, tandis alors que des ténèbres autres que celles de la nuit descendaient doucement vers lui.

Finalement Kyo avait gagné.

Le combat pour la vie.

Pour rester en vie.

Etrangement cette idée lui procura un petit sourire. Joyeux.

Au moins sa mort servirait à quelqu'un.

A quelqu'un qui en avait désespérément besoin et qui saurait la savourer. Cette nouvelle chance, une deuxième vie.

Et sur cette agréable pensée il lâcha prise.

De nouveau un aboiement retentit.

Non pas qu'il l'entendit.

.

.

.

* * *

**Oui j'ai délibérément fait le choix de représenter Akito tel que je le percevais dans l'animé et non dans le manga. C'est pour cela que c'est le pronom il et non elle qui est utilisé.**

**Quant au personnage de Yuki j'espère ne pas l'avoir fait trop occ. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, presque autant que ceux de Kyo et de Shigure.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu.**

**Je ne sais pas si une suite est réellement nécessaire. Pour l'instant j'avoue ne rien avoir prévu ni même imaginé.**

**Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous pensez, de cette histoire ou de tout autre chose.**

**Merci pour votre fidélité.**

**Petite dédicace rapide à une fan de ce fandom qui se reconnaîtra et avec qui j'ai eu de très agréables conversations et débats, notamment autour du personnage de Yuki. Merci de m'avoir poussée à écrire sur ce sujet. Tu es mon inspiration. A très bientôt.**


	3. Shigure

Ses mains étaient parcourues de fins tremblements. Il les avait pourtant frottées l'une contre l'autre de longues minutes durant, et il les tenait à présent fermement serrées autour sa tasse de thé brulant mais rien n'y faisait, elles tremblaient toujours autant, hors de contrôle.

Incontrôlable était aussi son regard qu'il ne parvenait à détacher réellement du mur en face de lui, et en particulier de la pendule qui y était fixée et dont la trotteuse semblait être cassée, seule explication pour que le temps soit aussi ralenti.

Quinze minutes. C'est le temps qu'il avait fallu à Hatori pour arriver ici. Et quinze de plus depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre de Yuki pour l'examiner, après en avoir interdit l'accès à quiconque, c'est-à-dire à lui.

Que croyait-il donc qu'il allait faire ? Il était capable de se contrôler quand les circonstances le nécessitaient.

Il savait parfaitement l'image qu'il véhiculait auprès des autres, même auprès de ses plus vieux amis.

Immature

Paresseux

Inconstant

Pervers

Egocentrique.

Manipulateur.

Perfide.

Oui, perfide.

Capable de trahir et de sacrifier quiconque dans le but d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

De ne voir en l'autre qu'un pion ou une pièce d'un puzzle. Et finissant par s'amuser à ses dépens.

C'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

Tous.

Donc cela devait forcement être vrai.

Non ?

Il se demandait parfois à quel niveau de laideur et d'infamie les autres, même les maudits, le plaçaient sur l'échelle de la monstruosité.

Lui, le seul d'entre eux qui se rendait de son propre chef auprès du chef de famille sans même y avoir été convié.

Lui, qui se pliait aux volontés de ce monstre, qui ne protestait ni ne contestait jamais. Qui obéissait sans sourciller.

Il n'était pas dupe, il voyait très bien ces regards s'emplir de crainte, de méfiance voir de dégout quand ils se posaient sur sa personne. Il entendait parfaitement, signe du chien oblige, ces injures et ces moqueries qui étaient crachés dans son dos une fois qu'il était hors de vue.

L'éminence grise caché dans l'ombre d'Akito. C'était ainsi qu'il était surnommé. Pas Kureno, pas le maudit du signe du coq. Non ! Lui, Shigure, le chien, celui qui n'obéissait qu'à un seul maitre, aveuglement, passionnément.

Passionnément. Oui. C'était bien le mot.

Et c'était là la seule vérité dans tout cet amas de mensonges et d'apparences.

Seul le contexte différait de ce qu'ils croyaient.

Car avec toute la passion possible,

Il le haïssait.

Il l'exécrait.

Ce Dieu qu'il maudissait par-dessus tout.

Un jour il le savait il ne serait pas en mesure de dissimuler son aversion, sa répugnance et cela se terminerait en tragédie.

Le chien se retournerait contre son maitre.

Et le tuerait.

Juste comme ça.

Le plus simplement du monde.

Sans signe annonciateur.

Sans préméditation.

Silencieusement.

Efficacement.

Comme il l'imaginait dans ses rêves les plus doux.

Et tous seraient libérés pour quelques années du joug d'un tyran.

Même si, il ne pouvait se voiler la face, ce serait surtout pour lui qu'il agirait.

Egoïstement.

Pour se délester du poids de la culpabilité.

Celle de n'avoir rien dit. Rien fait.

Non pas que quelqu'un l'aurait cru à l'époque. Pas un n'aurait osé s'opposer à Akito. Ou le contredire, remettre en causes ses explications.

Ils étaient bien trop lâches.

C'est pourquoi il était bien plus facile de fermer les yeux et d'accuser le chien.

'' Oui. Il a toujours été jaloux de son petit frère. Je savais que ça se finirait en drame. ''

'' On dit que le petit Hyûma a fait une chute dans les escaliers. Son grand frère l'aurait poussé alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'amuser, quel drôle de jeu que celui-là ''

'' Pauvre Sanae, elle perd un enfant de la main même de son ainé, j'espère que ça ne va pas compromettre la santé de celui à venir ''

'' Un accident malencontreux ? Comme c'est pratique. ''

'' Je n'ai jamais aimé le regard de ce garçon, il a quelque chose de mauvais en lui ''

'' A lui aussi il faudrait un bracelet en os de chien, pour le contrôler. Il est dangereux ''

'' Hors de question que je laisse mes enfants s'approcher de lui, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de leur faire ''

'' Dire qu'il n'a que huit ans ''

'' Ces maudits, ils croient que tout leur est permis, pas étonnant que ça se termine ainsi ''

Et combien de ces commentaires du même acabit avaient-ils lui et ses parents entendu lors de la cérémonie d'adieu.

Sans oublier le regard chargé de douleur et de rancœur que lui avait jeté sa mère. Le silence de son père, violent par l'absence totale de paroles à son encontre, bonnes ou mauvaises, réconfortantes ou haineuses. Ils l'avaient tous les deux repoussé à leur manière, l'avaient mis de côté sans jamais depuis le réintégrer, même après la naissance de sa sœur.

Ce jour-là il avait tout perdu.

Sa vie d'antan.

Son enfance.

Son innocence.

Sa famille.

Ce frère qu'il n'avait pourtant pas touché, pas même frôlé.

Hyûma que Akito avait délibérément fait tomber, un message adressé à lui, pour lui rappeler qui il était, ce qu'il était, lui apprendre à s'agenouiller devant son Dieu, lui signifier que jamais il ne lui échapperait, que leur destin était lié et qu'il ferait aussi bien de l'accepter avant qu'un autre 'incident' du même genre ne se reproduise.

Et rien ne l'arrêtait, tout auréolé de puissance qu'il était, pas même un meurtre.

Aussi il avait appris à se taire. A ne pas se faire remarquer. A plier l'échine et à obtempérer.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié, et encore moins pardonné.

Une rage qu'il ne faisait qu'alimenter à chaque passage à la résidence principale bouillait en lui, et ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Et personne ne le savait, ça. Nul ne le voyait, pas même Akito qui pensait l'avoir dompté.

L'imbécile.

Oui.

Il était manipulateur.

Et dissimulateur.

Parfois même menteur. Lorsqu'il travestissait la réalité.

Et un jour il atteindrait le degré d'abjection d'Akito.

Un jour il deviendrait comme lui.

Un assassin.

De sa main propre. Sans personne pour l'aider.

Seul.

Et il le ferait avec joie. Sans regret.

Pour Kyo.

Pour Yuki.

Pour Hatori et les autres.

Pour tous ceux qui avaient souffert sous le règne de ce monstre.

Pour Hyûma surtout. Dont il ne parvenait à se débarrasser du souvenir de son petit corps désarticulé en bas des escaliers.

Et à travers eux, pour lui.

.

Soudain la présence d'Hatori à ses côtés le fit sursauter, faisant tomber sa chaise derrière lui dans un fracas assourdissant.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? A l'observer de ces yeux perçants et impassibles ? Qu'était-il parvenu à identifier sur son visage, qu'avait-il perçu de ses sombres pensées ?

Il le scruta quelques secondes mais comme d'habitude le dragon ne laissa rien filtrer.

D'un geste de la main il l'invita à s'assoir.

La moindre des choses après avoir obligé le médecin à se déplacer au milieu de la nuit était de l'inviter à partager son thé.

- Comment va Yuki, finit-il par demander, doucement.

- Bien, curieusement. Rien qu'un peu de repos ne saura arranger. Il devra garder le lit quelques jours. Je te ferai livrer une concoction dans la matinée que Yuki devra inhaler plusieurs fois par jour. Je te laisserai les instructions.

- Merci.

Et une fois de plus le silence s'abattit, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées.

- Cela faisait longtemps que Yuki n'avait pas fait de crise d'asthme, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se levait pour ramasser leurs tasses.

« Je croyais que la pratique des arts martiaux devaient fortifier ses poumons ? »

- Panique, lui répondit la voix posée de son cousin.

- Pardon ?

- Pas une crise d'asthme. Une attaque de panique. Quelque chose l'a effrayé suffisamment fort pour en provoquer une.

Nul besoin d'en dire plus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait ce pouvoir, même à des kilomètres de là.

Il réprima avec difficulté le grognement qu'il sentait monter du fond de sa gorge.

Encore. Toujours. Lui.

Il s'obligea à se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Plus tard. Quand il serait seul.

Et d'une voix qu'il espérait légère et goguenarde il s'exclama :

- Ha ha ha ! Tu veux dire qu'il a failli mourir de peur ? C'est possible ça ? Je croyais que c'était juste une image, une figure de style ?

Il savait à la rapide contraction des muscles au coin des yeux de son ami que celui-ci n'était pas dupe le moins du monde de sa performance, mais comme d'habitude le dragon fit semblant de tomber dans le panneau. Il était tard, ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et éprouvés par les évènements de la soirée, il n'était visiblement pas dans leur intention ni à l'un ni à l'autre de s'attaquer au vif du sujet, ce serait une conversation pour plus tard, c'est-à-dire jamais.

- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? lui répondit narquoisement le médecin.

- Tu me blesses mon petit Hatori. Pourquoi tant de cruauté à mon égard ? gémit-t-il en levant théâtralement les bras au ciel.

« Moi, Shigure Sôma, qui suis l'une des révélations littéraires de ces dernières années, un génie de la plume, un…

- Je serai curieux de savoir si cette chère Mit-chan partage ton avis, Shakespeare en herbe, l'interrompit le dragon au milieu de sa tirade.

Les choses se remettaient en place, comme elles se devaient, comme il le voulait.

Hatori était de loin le plus attentif et le plus avisé de tous, mais il était aussi le moins contrariant sous ses airs de personne pondérée, distante et réfléchie.

- Je t'aime plus. T'es méchant.

- Très bien, je m'en vais alors, lui répondit le dragon, pas le moins du monde attendrit par le regard larmoyant qu'il lui lançait.

C'était le plus imperméable aussi.

- Au fait, comment se portent Kyo et miss Honda ? s'enquit le dragon tandis qu'il remettait son manteau.

Cette question le fit reprendre immédiatement un brin de sérieux.

- Ah, Tohru est égale à elle-même, un vrai rayon de soleil. Elle dort cette nuit chez son grand-père, heureusement, je n'ose imaginer sa réaction quand elle apprendra ce qui s'est passé avec Yuki. Elle est tellement pure, si fraiche, si délicate. Je me dis certaine fois qu'il est horrible de notre part de lui demander de partager notre quotidien, nous qui sommes entachés par notre passé, par notre malédiction. J'ai la certitude que cela ne peut que mal se terminer, qu'elle finira par être blessée. Avec le reste d'entre nous.

- Miss Honda est bien plus forte que l'on imagine. Peut-être est-ce elle qui nous contaminera par sa joie et sa douceur ? Elle a su, avec ton aide et ton soutien ne le nie pas, créer une atmosphère, un refuge où les maudits se sentent en sécurité, autorisés à rire, à s'amuser, à se reposer, à être réellement eux sans personne pour les juger. Quelque part en sa présence nous somme presque libres. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que cela représente pour nous n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne te perd pas sur cette voie Hari, tout y est pavé de jolies intentions, de douces illusions, mais ce n'est que cela, leurres et tours de prestidigitation. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que jamais Akito ne permettra que cela arrive, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Après le rêve il y a toujours un réveil. Et celui-là ne sera aucunement agréable », ajouta-t-il amèrement.

Conscient d'avoir dit là quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre de l'image qu'il donnait c'est sans flottement qu'il enchaina d'une voix plus douce, mais tout autant empli d'émotion :

- Quand à Kyo … je ne sais pas … il est distant … il s'isole de plus en plus, sur le toit ou dans sa chambre, il ne parle presque plus, pas même avec Tohru, il réagit de moins en moins que ce soit à mes taquineries ou aux piques de Yuki … il ne dort pas, et mange encore moins … je ne sais pas … peut-être Kazuma …

Il laissa la phrase en suspens.

Il ne savait pas.

Il était inquiet, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Ouvertement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas, il pouvait le sentir même s'il ne pouvait clairement mettre le doigt dessus.

Pour le moment.

Mais c'était son problème.

Hatori en avait suffisamment de son côté.

En parlant de ça.

- Peut-être devrais-tu rentrer. Akito pourrait avoir besoin de toi. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était de nouveau souffrant.

Ce que lui confirma son cousin d'un hochement de tête.

- Dis-lui que je lui rendrai visite demain soir quand les enfants seront rentrés veux-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Il resta là à regarder la pluie s'abattre délicatement sur les fleurs et les hautes herbes du jardin longtemps après qu'Hatori soit parti.

Peut-être l'heure du changement était-il arrivé.

Peut-être était-il temps qu'ils prennent les choses en main.

Enfin.

.

* * *

**Suite**

**Je ne sais pas quand :-P**


	4. Hatori

Il était encore très tôt, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, et il était déjà au travail.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu trouver le sommeil après …

Il s'efforçait d'être opérationnel et productif, de rester focaliser sur ce qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire cataloguer les produits médicaux avec minutie et en vérifier la date de péremption.

Mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer encore et toujours dans sa tête les évènements de la veille, riches en couleurs.

Akito, et son besoin d'exclusivité, qui l'avait fait convier à ses côtés.

Kureno qui était venu le consulter quelque temps après, le bras grossièrement entravé contre sa poitrine par une écharpe de fortune, et une fine plaie ensanglantée lui barrant le front, rencontre inopportune avec un vase volant traversant une pièce dans sa direction.

Yuki. Yuki et son attaque de panique qui avait failli lui coûter sa vie.

Kyo, qui semblait avoir perdu ses griffes et qui fuyait la compagnie comme le chaton blessé qu'il était parfois. Seul pour panser ses blessures. Non pas que quelqu'un eut accouru de toute façon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Et Shigure.

Shigure.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était Shigure qui l'inquiétait le plus. Ce qui était singulier car de premier abord c'était celui qui parmi tous se portait le mieux.

Mais quelque chose dans son comportement, dans ses propos ne collait pas et déclenchait un signal d'alarme en lui.

Il n'était pas lui-même. Ou peut-être l'était-il enfin, lui-même.

Le chien était vraiment le maudit le plus complexe et le plus mystérieux du Juni Shi. Il ne disait jamais réellement ce qu'il pensait, cachait ce qu'il faisait, manœuvrait dans l'ombre quand bien même il se tenait en pleine lumière.

D'habitude il le dissimulait parfaitement. Il était impossible pour n'importe qui de connaitre ses réelles intentions et motivations, pas même se dévoilait-il à ses plus proches amis.

Mais hier … hier quelque chose s'était produit, une valve avait lâché.

Hier pour la première fois depuis des années il avait eu un aperçu de ce qui se cachait réellement derrière le masque. Et il devait le reconnaitre il en avait été effrayé. Pétrifié pour être plus juste.

Tant de souffrance, d'amertume, de ténèbres. L'homme si enjoué, si énergique, débordant de vitalité et d'espièglerie, cet homme n'existait pas, pas même un petit peu. Pas en cet instant.

Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce dont il avait été témoin la veille, il en était devenu l'observateur privilégié bien malgré lui, et quelque part il s'en serait bien passé.

Quand il l'avait vu dans la cuisine, après avoir examiné Yuki, il avait failli faire marche arrière, prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir le plus loin possible, loin de cet homme, son cousin, son ami, au visage crispé par une rage meurtrière, le regard habité par une haine froide et implacable. Ce n'était pas Shigure qui se tenait là mais un homme qui avait atteint ses limites, hanté par un passé dont il ignorait tout, un bâton de dynamite dont la mèche s'apprêtait à être allumé.

Oui quelque chose hier avait déclenché une apocalypse à venir.

Un battement d'aile avait produit une tornade dont les Sôma allaient subir la force destructrice.

Pas tous.

Non.

Kyo. Yuki. Tohru. Pour ne citer qu'eux.

Ils semblaient avoir réveillé le côté protecteur du chien qui prenait très à cœur son rôle de gardien et de tuteur.

L'état de santé de leurs jeunes cousins, l' « accident » de Kureno qu'il lui avait relaté, semblaient l'avoir durement ébranlé, plus qu'il ne l'admettait et le laissait percevoir. Cela avait brisé quelque chose en lui.

Mais c'est aussi cet état de santé qui lui faisait garder encore un peu les pieds sur terre, qui l'empêchait d'agir impulsivement. Pour le moment.

Et ça c'était un laps de temps que lui devait savoir mettre à profit pour convaincre le chien de ne pas faire une bêtise irréparable.

Mais il ne réussirait pas tout seul.

Le chien était rien moins que têtu.

Aussi il était temps d'utiliser les grands moyens.

Et cela signifiait réunir le Trio.

Il allait lui falloir appeler Ayame.

Ne serait-ce que pour l'informer de l'état de son frère.

Mais pas que.

.

Il se préparait à mettre sa décision en application quand quelqu'un le devança.

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna dans son cabinet.

Il hésita un moment. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Qui que ce soit ça pouvait attendre. Enfin il l'espérait. Impossible que ce soit Akito, il aurait envoyé Kureno le chercher.

La sonnerie s'arrêta après quelques instants.

Non, il n'y avait pas de caractère urgent sinon la personne aurait insistée.

A peine cette pensée lui traversa la tête que dans sa poche son portable se mit à vibrer.

Peu de personnes même parmi les maudits avaient ce numéro.

Une boule se forma dans son estomac.

Il pressentait un malheur, impression qui se confirma quand il reconnut le numéro s'affichant sur l'écran comme étant celui de Shigure.

Ses mains devinrent moites. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine tandis que d'un geste hésitant il accepta l'appel.

- Shigure.

- J'ai besoin de toi ici.

La boule dans son estomac s'alourdit et il se pencha légèrement en avant, la main qui ne tenait pas l'appareil pressée contre le rebord du bureau pour lui fournir quelque support physique. Le caractère d'urgence et de gravité derrière les quelques mots émis par son cousin lui faisait craindre le pire.

- Yuki ? parvint-il à articuler.

- Kyo ! Dépêche-toi !

Il entendit en arrière-plan un cri et un choc sourd puis le silence, lourd, angoissant. Il crut quelques secondes que Shigure avait interrompu la communication quand un juron du chien le fit tendre l'oreille de plus belle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait là-bas. La voix lointaine de son cousin retentit, mais les mots comme il s'en aperçut très vite ne lui était pas destiné

- Kyo … me fait pas ça … Kyo

Sans plus attendre, le téléphone coincé au creux du cou, il se saisit de sa sacoche et de sa veste, fit signe à son assistante qu'il s'absentait et se rua à l'extérieur.

Dix minutes plus tard il franchissait la porte de Shigure. La voix de celui-ci l'arguant de se dépêcher ne fit qu'augmenter sa crainte. Qu'allait-il découvrir à l'étage ? Pourquoi le destin s'obstinait-il ainsi à les frapper durement un peu plus chaque jour, les habitants de cette maison n'avaient-ils pas déjà assez soufferts ?

Les évènements de ces dernières 24 heures et vingt-six ans d'existence dans ce monde régit par la malédiction ne le préparèrent cependant pas à la scène qui se présenta sous ses yeux.

Shigure agenouillé sur le lit de Kyo, le dissimulant ainsi partiellement à sa vue, le maintenant plaqué contre le matelas, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon, tous les muscles de son corps raidis, comme en proie à un effort intense et épuisant.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Hari, vient m'aider, lui cria le chien sans même se retourner.

C'est en s'approchant à son tour qu'il put évaluer le degré de gravité de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça ce matin, lui expliqua Shigure entre deux souffles tout en maintenant sa prise sur les épaules de leur cousin qui convulsait sur son lit.

- Il a de la fièvre … beaucoup … et ne réagit pas … les convulsions ont commencé quand que je t'ai appelé … elles s'étaient arrêtées … ont reprises il y a pas une minute ...

Sans même le toucher il pouvait sentir la chaleur irradier le corps agité de soubresauts de Kyo. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front, et ses joues avaient pris cette couleur cramoisie du patient qui a une température bien trop élevée. Il était à deux pas du lit, préparant une injection de valium, et pourtant de là où il se tenait il pouvait entendre la respiration crépitantes et chargée de Kyo. Ce n'était pas bon. Le chat n'allait pas pouvoir tenir éternellement tout épuisé et éprouvé qu'il était, la transformation était proche, ce qui rendrait les choses plus difficiles encore si cela devait se produire.

- Shigure, retourne-le et maintien-le le plus immobile possible, ordonna-t-il calmement, le professionnel en lui, froid et détaché, prenant l'ascendant sur le cousin soucieux et alarmé, tandis qu'il s'approchait la seringue à la main.

Une fois cela effectué il commença son auscultation tandis que Shigure préparait des pans de glace pour faire baisser la fièvre. Pas question de le plonger dans un bain même tiède, cela pourrait le faire convulser à nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes il reposa ses instruments dans sa sacoche et observa son cousin allongé sur le lit. Il n'avait pas repris conscience mais au moins il dormait plus paisiblement.

Il ne se voilait pas la face cependant.

Le pire restait encore à venir.

Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir fait médecine pour savoir que leur petit cousin était bien souffrant. Shigure lui-même en avait pleinement conscience comme en témoignait le regard chargé d'inquiétude qu'il lui avait adressé avant de quitter la pièce.

La fièvre était bien trop élevée. 40.5°. Ce qui avait provoqué les convulsions. Il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme puisse supporter une nouvelle crise. Pas sans se transformer. Pas sans mettre sa vie un peu plus en danger.

Et il n'aimait définitivement pas les bruits qu'ils entendaient dans les poumons du chat, tout engorgés qu'ils étaient. Sans le traitement adéquat cela pouvait vite dégénérer en pneumonie et il ne voyait pas comment le faire admettre à l'hôpital des Sôma sans faire se dresser une rangée de boucliers. Et Akito refuserait de toute manière. Ce n'était que le chat, il n'avait pas à partager le lot et le quotidien des autres membres de la famille.

Non la situation était critique.

Sans plus attendre il prépara une poche d'antibiotique et une autre d'antipyrétique qu'il accrocha au porte rideau en guise de pied à perfusion avant de brancher les tuyaux au cathéter qu'il avait posé un peu plus tôt à l'avant-bras du jeune garçon. En espérant que dans son sommeil le chat ne l'arrache pas.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et à présent ébouriffés et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus pour l'instant. Il devait appeler la résidence principale pour les informer de son absence pour la journée et sans doute pour la nuit à venir.

Il pouvait aussi en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil à Yuki tant qu'il y était, même si d'après les dires de Shigure il se remettait bien.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte un bruissement de draps le fit se retourner et il croisa les prunelles pourpres de son cousin.

Le chat était réveillé.

.

C'est le plus silencieusement du monde qu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, un air de déjà vu accompagnant chacun de ses pas. Combien de fois ce scénario devrait-il se répéter avant que tous puisse enfin gouter à un peu de calme se demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci contrairement à la veille son apparition ne passa pas inaperçu. Shigure leva sur lui un regard interrogateur. C'était une étrange combinaison d'émotions qui se peignaient sur ses traits, si loin de l'image qu'il véhiculait. Anxieux, sérieux, attentif. Et désespéré. Il aurait été hypnotisé par ce tableau inattendu, subjugué même, si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Il n'aimait pas être le messager de mauvaises nouvelles. C'était pourtant un des rôles attendu chez un médecin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait aimer ça.

Il chercha un moyen de retarder l'annonce, d'en minimiser la portée, mais le regard insistant de son ami n'arrangeait pas son état de tension.

- C'est mauvais.

Il n'existait pas de manière idéale pour annoncer un tel diagnostic, autant le rendre le plus bref et le plus clair possible.

Bon d'accord il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact et de délicatesse mais à quoi bon ? Il ne faisait que confirmer là ce que le chien savait déjà.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Shigure sembla vieillir subitement devant lui, ses épaules s'affaissant en avant comme sous le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Quant à ses yeux, il ne pouvait les voir ces yeux onyx, dissimulés qu'ils étaient derrière la main que le chien venait délicatement de posé dessus, se coupant ainsi du reste du monde.

Une bouffée de honte le saisit. Il n'était pas correct qu'il assiste ainsi à l'effondrement du chien, ce n'était pas juste pour lui qui était si pudique dans l'expression de ses émotions. Il y avait là un caractère de type voyeurisme qu'il n'aimait pas.

- J'ai quelques appels à passer, je t'emprunte ton bureau quelques minutes.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque réponse aussi fut-il surpris lorsque la voix, tout juste un murmure, de Shigure retentit derrière lui :

- Peux-tu … peux-tu prévenir Kazuma-Sensei … … … s'il te plait

La douleur qu'il sentait chez son cousin lui parut brusquement insupportable et il se dépêcha de sortir, manquant trébucher dans sa précipitation, et ne s'arrêta qu'au milieu du couloir où il apposa son front contre le mur, la respiration saccadée.

Kyo n'était pas mort et pourtant il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un climat de deuil et de misère. Même le son de l'horloge avait quelque chose de sinistre et de définitif. Et ce silence. Oppressant.

Il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait réellement si le pire venait à se réaliser, même s'il ferait l'impossible pour que cela ne se produise pas. Il n'avait que trop tourné le dos et fait la sourde oreille quand le chat était concerné, mais cela s'arrêtait aujourd'hui, maintenant. Et au diable Akito. Au diable le reste des Sôma et ses obligations envers eux. Kyo avait besoin de lui. Et pour une fois il serait là.

Après quelques secondes il reprit sa marche mais au lieu de tourner sur sa droite il continua sur sa lancée et d'un geste qu'aucun aurait jugé quelque peu brutal et excessif mais qui était avant tout désespéré il ouvrit la porte vitrée se retrouvant ainsi sur la terrasse où il inspira de toute ses forces, accueillant avec soulagement la bouffée d'air qui le frappa au visage et s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Il avait eu l'impression d'étouffé. Il l'avait encore, même si elle commençait enfin à se dissiper.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et en activa le répertoire.

De nombreuses personnes à l'avenir connaîtraient son numéro.

Mais ça importait peu.

Les choses avaient changé.

Et puis s'il le souhaitait il pourrait en acquérir un nouveau dans le futur.

Mais là, maintenant, il ne pouvait s'imaginer retourner à l'intérieur.

Pas tout de suite.

Il trouva le numéro qu'il cherchait et appuya sur la touche.

Au bout de quelques sonneries son interlocuteur décrocha.

Un parmi plusieurs autres à venir.

Il déglutit péniblement et commença à parler.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'il était parti. Il serait bientôt temps d'aller ausculter Kyo. Sans oublier Yuki.

Il entendit la porte vitrée glissée derrière lui tandis qu'il écrasait sa cigarette à côté de lui.

- Tu n'avais pas arrêté ?

A côté de lui, debout et le regard fixé droit devant lui se tenait Shigure.

Un Shigure changé et rasé de près.

Un Shigure au visage lisse et fermé.

Il haussa les épaules. Il savait que le chien n'attendait pas réellement une réponse.

- Kazuma Sensei est en route, il devrait être là bientôt.

Passer cet appel avait été l'un des plus difficiles de sa vie. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire l'entière vérité. Pas plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec Shigure d'ailleurs. Pas complétement.

Comment leur communiquer le message qu'il avait lu dans les yeux fiévreux et éperdus de leur petit chat ? Ce contact visuel qui lui avait fait perdre pied, lui, l'impassible et stoïque Hatori ?

La réalité était déjà assez dure comme ça.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que Kyo avait perdu sa capacité à retomber, et à se relever malgré tout.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'il était fatigué au-delà de toute frontière.

Et qu'il ne voulait plus lutter.

Kyo avait baissé les bras, et ne se battrait plus.

C'était ce que le regard ambré lui avait dit, avant de se cacher derrière de lourdes paupières, leur propriétaire replongeant dans un sommeil qu'il espérait reposant.

La voix de Shigure le fit sortir de ces souvenirs douloureux.

- Promets-le-moi !

- Pardon ?

Son cousin se tenait toujours à la même place, dans la même position. Seul son regard avait changé de direction et était à présent posé sur sa personne. Il y lisait un calme presque insolent et malvenu, et une telle détermination qu'il fut traversé par un frisson involontaire.

Une nouvelle fois il fut pris par cette envie furieuse de fuir sans se retourner.

- Promets-moi Hari, s'entendit-il demander d'une voix claire et posée.

« Promets-moi que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose tu veilleras sur eux. Sur Kyo, Yuki et Rin, et tous les autres. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un sera là pour eux le cas échéant. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance Hari, je ne peux le demander à personne d'autre. »

Il était pétrifié. Qu'est-ce que racontait son idiot de cousin ? Que voulait-il qu'il lui arrive ?

Puis il fut pris d'un doute horrible.

- Shigure ! Qu'est-ce que tu envisage de faire ?

Un sourire vint illuminer quelques instants le visage du chien. Pas un de ces rictus moqueurs dont il avait le secret. Non, celui-ci était si calme, si affectueux, si triste aussi.

- Rien dont tu ne doives t'inquiéter Hatori-San. Tu as assez à t'occuper avec les plus jeunes.

- Shigure, voulut-il insister mais la voix d'un Ayame survolté l'interrompit dans sa tentative.

- YUKI ! YUKI ! MON-PETIT-FRERE-CHERI-QUE-J'AIME-PAR-DESSUS-TOUT-E T-QUI-A-VOULU-ME-LAISSE-TOUT-SEUL-DANS-CE-MONDE-DE -LAIDEUR-ET-DE-LAIDERONS-MAIS-QUE-J'AIME-QUAND-MÊM E-PLUS-QUE-TOUT ! YUKI-YUKI-OU-ES-TU ? DEVINES-QUI-EST-LA ?

Ayame, qui avait réussi à se faufiler dieu sait comment entre lui et Shigure et qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

Ayame, qui venait d'interrompre une conversation des plus sibyllines et ô combien importantes.

Bien plus tard, après que les terribles évènements qu'avait eu en tête le chien se fussent accomplis, après que tant de choses en parallèle se fussent produites, il lui était souvent arrivé d'y repenser, à cette conversation, et toujours ces mêmes questions résonnaient dans son esprit : aurait-il pu dire quelque chose qui eusse fait changer son cousin d'avis ? Le cours des choses aurait-il été différent s'il avait agi différemment, repousser Aya par exemple et poursuivre leur discussion malgré la présence du serpent ? Mais il savait que jamais il n'aurait de réponse maintenant, pas avec des si, pas avec aucune personne pour la lui fournir.

Mais cela il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Comme il ignorait qu'il venait de lui être donné la dernière pièce à un puzzle qui restait à être assemblé.

Non il ne savait pas.

Pas à cet instant où il sentait ce regard insistant et lourd d'attente lui être adressé par-dessus l'épaule d'Ayame.

Et il ne saurait jamais réellement non plus pourquoi mais pour la première fois de sa vie il laissa la logique et son côté rationnel de côté, il oublia toutes ces pensées et ces signaux d'avertissement qui l'obnubilaient pourtant quelques heures plus tôt.

Et c'est instinctivement qu'il hocha la tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Parce que Shigure lui faisait confiance.

Parce que ce dernier devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Et parce qu'il lui avait confié une immense responsabilité qu'il se savait capable, non qu'il se devait de devoir assumer.

C'était son tour.

Et il avait tant à se faire pardonner.

Pour ses actions passées.

Pour son inactivité aussi.

Parce qu'il avait déjà perdu Kana.

Et qu'il ne pouvait pas les perdre eux-aussi.

Ces personnes aussi maudites que lui.

Il regarda Shigure accompagner leur cousin surexcité à l'intérieur et bientôt ils disparurent tous les deux de son champ de vision.

Il avait su arrêté pendant des années et maintenant l'envie d'une cigarette le saisissait à nouveau.

.

.

.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre.**

**La mauvaise nouvelle est que le week-end se terminant je ne serai sans doute pas en mesure de poster quoi que ce soit avant le prochain.**

**A très bientôt.**


	5. Kyo Neko

Il avait si chaud.

Il faisait si froid.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Quelqu'un,

Que quelqu'un lui réponde.

.

Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Il suffoquait.

Il grelottait.

Recouvert d'une sueur glacée.

Et pourquoi tout était-il aussi embrumé, aussi confus ?

Aussi sombre aussi ?

Il ne parvenait à rien voir, à rien distinguer,

Que cette obscurité qui l'étouffait, se referme sur lui, le dévorait.

Tout était si noir.

Quelqu'un,

S'il vous plait,

Quelqu'un pour le guider.

.

Il lui fallait quelques secondes de concentration extrême pour réaliser qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Pauvre petit chaton apeuré, raisonna une voix grinçante et moqueuse à ses côtés.

Akito.

Akito était là, dans sa chambre.

Que faisait-il dans sa chambre ?

Est-ce sa chambre pour commencer ?

Je vous en supplie

Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec lui !

.

Doucement il se força à ouvrir les paupières. La lumière lui agressa immédiatement les yeux qui se mirent à pleurer par reflexe.

A travers les larmes il percevait des objets flous : une chaise et un bureau. Une mallette, ou était-ce un cartable ?, qui était posé contre le pied du meuble, et rien d'autre, un univers des plus spartiates.

Oui il était bien dans sa chambre.

A première vue.

Et pas la moindre trace d'Akito.

Pas de Shigure ou de Tohru ou un quelconque être humain non plus.

Personne.

Le chat était seul.

Qu'espérait-il donc !

C'était ainsi.

Et ça le serait toujours.

Sa malédiction.

Son passé.

Son avenir.

Le destin.

.

Diantre, qu'il avait mal à la tête.

Et le reste de son corps ne valait guère mieux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un essaim d'abeilles sous la peau.

Et ses muscles qui semblaient pétrifiés.

Cet étau dans la poitrine, comme si on y avait posé une plaque de béton.

Et ces tremblements, ces frissons, cette chaleur étouffante, ce froid glacial.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal.

Ou il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Tout en lui criait à l'agonie.

Et peut-être était-ce le cas.

Mourir.

Peut-être était-il en train de mourir.

Et curieusement loin de l'angoisser cette pensée le rassura.

Savoir que la fin était proche

Qu'il y avait réellement une fin pour tout.

Pour tous.

Même pour lui.

Que sur ce point il était comme tout le monde.

Que c'était là la seule réalité qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui enlever, lui refuser.

Quelque chose, oui, à quoi s'accrocher

Quelque chose qui méritait qu'il lâche prise.

Oui.

.

Il referma les yeux,

Empli de calme

Et de sérénité

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ou était-ce la toute première fois ?, de tranquillité d'esprit.

Il entendit un petit cri puis un bruit sec et cristallin, quelque chose qui se casse

Mais il ne les rouvrit pas,

Ses yeux.

C'était dans la maison que ça se passait après tout,

Pas dans sa chambre

Ou il n'y avait personne

Ça ne le concernait donc pas,

Plus.

.

L'obscurité l'encercla à nouveau.

Mais cette fois-ci il s'y sentit bercer,

Envelopper,

Border,

Comme entre les bras d'un parent aimant.

Il s'y sentait bien à présent,

Dans cette noirceur.

Il s'y sentait important.

On prenait soin de lui.

On s'intéressait à lui.

On venait le chercher ou lieu de l'éloigner.

.

Oui il se sentait bien !

Loin d'Akito et de son sadisme,

De ses cousins et de leur indifférence, de leurs médisances,

De la malédiction et des souffrances qu'elle engendrait,

De sa monstruosité et du bracelet à son poignet.

Bientôt celui-ci n'y serait plus,

Il serait transmis à …

.

Non !

Non !

NON !

.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

Il pouvait abandonner,

Tourner le dos,

Fuir,

Lâcher prise,

Mais pas comme ça !

Pas ainsi.

Ou son salut condamnait un autre.

Un petit être en devenir,

Un nouveau maudit,

Qui porterait les mêmes stigmates,

Engendrerait les mêmes haines,

Et dégouts.

Qui serait condamné avant même d'être né.

Pas d'innocence possible,

Pas d'enfance et d'entourage bienveillant,

Juste des jugements.

Cruels et déplacés.

.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait lutté toute sa vie contre ça.

Il s'était battu,

Avec force et conviction

Courage et détermination aurait-il envie de dire.

Il avait perdu de nombreuses batailles

Et même la guerre au final.

Mais il ne perdrait pas celle de la vie !

Pas la sienne sienne, elle n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

Mais la sienne, à lui !

A ce futur chaton en devenir.

.

Il lui restait juste à réfléchir.

A assembler les réponses et annihiler toutes questions.

A accepter toute résolution et solution,

Quel qu'extrême qu'elle soit.

.

Il devait agir.

Le moment était arrivé.

L'ultime acte d'un chat errant étendu sur le bas-côté,

Qui pour un peu plus de temps est prêt à se jeter sous les roues d'un camion,

En priant pour que celui-ci s'arrête à temps.

.

Les choses allaient changer,

D'autres les remplaceraient,

Dont il serait l'instigateur,

Dont il ne verrait jamais l'accomplissement aussi,

Car pour lui elles s'arrêteraient.

Ces choses.

Dans leur globalité.

En totalité.

.

Un trait que l'on tire,

Sur une vie.

Vivre sans plus vivre.

Mourir sans réellement mourir.

Evoluer sans même bouger.

Voir sans possibilité de regarder.

Etre actif en devenant passif.

Etre lui en abandonnant, en reniant ce lui.

Un être humain en condition de fantôme.

Voilà ce qu'il serait.

Qu'il deviendrait.

Une nouvelle malédiction qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter.

Mais dont il serait pleinement le maître

Avec seul Akito au-dessus de lui.

.

C'était réalisable.

.

C'était envisageable.

.

C'était décidé.

.

Plus besoin de réflexion finalement

Les dés étaient jetés.

.

.

.

Un corps qui se détend, des traits qui se relâchent.

Un sourire qui apparait,

Apaisé,

Serein,

Epanouit,

Pour la première fois d'une vie.

.

Un esprit qui se ferme,

Et s'enfouit dans le monde des rêves.

Rêves,

Car le grand cauchemar est enfin fini.

Ou sur le point de.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapitre assez court, milieu de semaine oblige.**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer?**

**Qu'est ce qu'a en tête notre Shigure?**

**Et notre chaton préféré?**

**Et Yuki dans tout ça?**

**Non. En fait s''il n'y a qu'une seule question qui mérite à 200% une réponse c'est celle-ci:**

**Akito? Quel sort devrais-je lui réserver? Il vécut heureux etc etc ? Gare je suis capable de le faire, suis une pure sadique (je me suis exercée avec certaines de mes fics passées, j'ai pris le tour de main)**

**Laissez libre court à votre imagination ;-) et osez ... Bon si vous me répondez: un tel finit en calamar vert géant qui sort de la Seine pour dévorer la tour Eiffel, je vous direz : tiens ... une idée pour une prochaine histoire.**

**Non sérieux je suis curieuse, qu'est-ce que vous y voyez comme futur pour nos shinobis?**


	6. Shigure Inu

**Merci à Destination Darkness et Imthebest pour leur review.**

**Imthebest : je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours, j'essaye de faire mon possible pour y intégrer du psychologique, parfois j'ai l'impression d'en mettre trop d'ailleurs -) Pour ce qui est de la suite, ne t'inquiètes pas, effectivement Akito ne s'en sortira pas indemne (doux euphémisme) et je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler.**

**.**

* * *

.

Hatori avait accepté.

Au moins ses jeunes cousins auraient quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer le cas échéant, quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'eux, qui les protègerait si les choses prenaient un tournant pour le pire.

Et il n'avait même pas eu à argumenter.

Hatori avait accepté.

Comme ça. Comme si de rien n'était.

Bon grâce à Ayame il n'avait pas pu l'interroger sur ses intentions, sur le pourquoi à une telle question.

Merci Aya.

Il était à présent libre. D'une certaine façon.

Il pouvait agir.

Et plus le plus vite serait le mieux. La situation ne faisait que s'aggraver d'heure en heure.

D'abord Yuki.

Puis Kyo.

Ce matin aurait été le moment idéal. Akito était souffrant. Et un Akito malade bien que plus vicieux était aussi bien moins vigilent.

L'instant rêvé en somme.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Une part en lui l'en empêchait.

Celle qui voulait avoir un aperçu du futur.

Celle qui tenait à se rassurer aussi. Quant à l'état de leur petit chat. Et de la souris.

Mais surtout du chat.

Qui en dehors de Kazuma et de Tohru n'avait personne.

Cette part de lui qui voulait être là, même si … surtout si les choses s'aggravaient et si la fin venait … non ne pas penser à ça. Pas de cette façon.

Et enfin il y avait cette part qui culpabilisait. D'avoir permis, d'avoir cautionné, d'avoir excusé aussi ce que Kyo et Yuki, Ran et Hatori avaient traversé, avait subi.

Il s'était tellement laissé consumer par la haine, la douleur, la rancœur, concentré qu'il était sur un moyen de se venger, qu'il avait oublié de regarder autour de lui, qu'il avait cessé de s'intéresser, de s'engager, de s'interposer, et ainsi il avait laissé les choses se répéter encore et toujours.

Sans doute n'aurait-il rien pu y faire, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

Il s'était montré égoïste, centré sur sa propre petite personne. Il avait vu à quel point Kyo souffrait d'être ainsi traité, d'être le paria, ce monstre que tout le monde croyait voir en lui quand c'était eux qui l'étaient, monstrueux et cruels.

Kyo qui était le meilleur d'entre eux, Kyo qui malgré leur animosité, leur attitude et paroles blessantes, avait su rester le plus humain.

Celui qui envers et contre tous cherchait ces miettes de bonheur qui lui étaient pourtant refusées.

Celui qui malgré son tempérament bourru et emporté était toujours là pour les autres, à tendre la main, à écouter, à conseiller. En râlant et tempêtant, mais toujours présent.

Kyo.

Ils n'étaient pas mieux qu'Akito, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ce qu'ils avaient fait …. Ou plutôt pas fait pour la majorité.

Se satisfaisant du sort réservé au chat, car au moins ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir, petits montres d'égoïsme qu'ils étaient, et il existait un sort pire que le leur. Se faisant la remarque que finalement leur situation n'était pas si mal.

Prenant même du plaisir à voir le chat s'enfoncer dans sa solitude, dans son malheur.

Pas un en dehors de Kazuma pour faire preuve de mansuétude. De gentillesse.

Ils lui avaient tourné le dos, ils l'avaient frappé, symboliquement, alors même qu'il était au sol.

Ils savaient tous ce qui se passait dans cette petite maison à l'écart, là où Kyo vivait avec ce père qui le haïssait, cette mère qui a sa façon le maudissait.

Ils avaient tous entendu ces paroles fielleuses lors de l'enterrement de cette même mère qui avait commis l'acte de trahison ultime à l'encontre de son fils, l'accusant silencieusement du délabrement qu'était sa vie, le tenant responsable de tous ses maux.

Ils avaient vu un nombre incalculable de fois ces yeux ambrés s'emplir de larmes que le propriétaire refusaient obstinément de laisser couler.

Combien de fois l'avaient-ils vu s'éloigner en claudiquant, allant se réfugier dans un sanctuaire secret dont ils se moquaient bien de l'emplacement pourvu que ce soit à l'écart.

Combien de fois l'avait-il vu se renfermer, se retirer dans ses sombres pensées parce qu'une fois encore il était rejeté, trahi, brisé.

Et pas un n'avait bougé.

Pas un ne lui avait jamais demandé comment il allait.

C'était le chat.

Il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter.

C'était le chat.

Et tous se satisfaisaient de cela. S'affranchissaient avec des excuses plates et vides de sens, totalement inexcusables, ou ne s'appesantissaient pas du tout.

Il s'était toujours dit que la souffrance du chat était un passage obligé, une étape à franchir dans un champ d'obstacles. Sans celle-ci il ne pourrait pas lui agir, se venger, les libérer.

Aussi il avait fait ce qui était attendu de lui. Il les avait imités, portant un nouveau masque, le plus détestable de sa panoplie, et il s'était comporté comme on attendait de lui.

Il l'avait ignoré.

Il l'avait repoussé.

S'était moqué.

L'avait utilisé.

Avait feint lui aussi de le détester, de le mépriser.

Ce pauvre chaton égaré.

Et tout le monde y avait cru, Kyo le premier. Même après qu'il lui eut ouvert sa maison. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Car rien de tout cela n'était vraiment vrai.

Car il l'admirait. Sa force de conviction, sa détermination à ne jamais baisser les bras, à garder la tête haute, à continuer à lutter … contre l'impossible. Les forcer à ouvrir les yeux, à réagir, en restant là, en poussant lorsqu'on le repoussait.

Il respectait cette faculté à voir du bien là où pourtant il n'y avait que du mal dans lequel s'envelopper. Ce besoin de pardonner, d'oublier, de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était. De s'ouvrir au monde, aux autres, de découvrir ce qui lui était refusé, de le gagner.

Il avait envié cette aptitude à être là pour les autres, à ne pas se focaliser uniquement sur sa personne, sur son malheur, à afficher ses réelles émotions et motivations. Jamais mentir, jamais dissimuler, être vrai. Jamais aucunes mauvaises intentions, il prenait toujours soin de ne blesser personne, et même quand cela arrivait il faisait tout pour réparer, pour se racheter. Un grand cœur dissimulé derrière un voile de hargne et de colère. Son indépendance aussi. Il s'était forgé tout seul, était devenu l'homme qu'il était uniquement par lui-même, indépendamment de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Ou à cause de ça au contraire.

Il se sentait compris aussi. Peut-être parce que en dépit de leur éloignement il partageait certains points communs. Ils aimaient tous deux croire qu'ils ne dépendaient de personne juste parce que personne ne dépendait d'eux. Que compter sur quelqu'un, demander de l'aide ou même se lier pleinement étaient une faiblesse, que cela n'entrainait que la chute. Ils étaient des solitaires nés, du moins était-ce ainsi que le passé et le présent les avaient forgés. Ils n'étaient pas les plus grand bavard non plus, pas quand les choses importaient. Ils avaient tendance à tout enfouir, à renfermer leur douleur, à l'amasser, à l'alimenter bien malgré eux, parfois à s'en servir comme une arme invisible, ou comme un bouclier. Ils se méfiaient du monde entier, et le monde entier se méfiait d'eux. D'une certaine manière ils étaient semblables. Les circonstances eussent été différentes ils auraient pu être proches. Voir amis.

Il se voyait complémentaire aussi. Kyo aimait la netteté et la clarté quand lui évoluait dans le désordre et le chaos. Il aimait les livres et leur monde fictif à créer, à imaginer, le chat lui était quelqu'un qui aimait le concret, les règles établies et encrées dans la terre comme les arts martiaux et leur technicité. Il adorait les poireaux, les sucreries et la viande rouge et détestait religieusement le lait tout le contraire de son cousin qu'il prenait plaisir à taquiner.

Il s'était amusé du caractère emporté de son cousin, ses minuscules griffes qu'il plantait allègrement partout, y compris dans les personnes au cœur de pierre, ses grognements, ses explosions de colères, ses cris et gesticulations. Avec Kyo apparaissait un semblant de vie. Comme avec Tohru. Kyo était la vie. Et jusqu'à hier il en débordait.

Il avait souffert aussi. De le voir disparaitre derrière le désespoir, de le voir si méfiant, si anxieux d'être une nouvelle fois blessé. Si réservé aussi, ne se livrant jamais, se refusant à afficher une quelconque faiblesse que l'on pourrait utiliser contre lui.

Kyo était peut-être la vie, mais pour le chaton elle était grise, empli de vent et de pluie. Elle était violente et triste à la fois, déchirante et difficile.

Mais tout cela il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer, toutes ces émotions que le chat avait provoquées en lui jour après jour depuis tant d'années.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était attendu de lui.

Haine. Mépris. Insignifiance.

Oui il ressentait cela.

Le soir, quand il se tournait dans on lit.

Haine contre la malédiction, et Akito.

Mépris. Contre ces maudits, ces autres membres de la famille, qui pliaient l'échines sans rien dire, qui prenaient plaisir à faire souffrir, à bannir, à s'ôter la vie.

Insignifiance. La petitesse de sa propre personne par rapport à celle de Kyo. Qu'avait-il lui à offrir, à partager, à ?

Culpabilité.

Honte.

Regret.

Trahison.

C'était ça qu'il ressentait en pensant à son cousin.

Et acceptation.

Affection.

Bienveillance.

Joie.

Mais il continuait. Car les plans qu'il avait en tête le nécessitaient.

Pour arriver à ses buts cette personne déjà si durement frappé devait être sacrifié. Son bonheur du moins, car contrairement à d'autres jamais il ne parviendrait à lever la main, à le blesser physiquement.

Il savait pourtant que les blessures mentales étaient les pires, il en connaissait lui-même l'impact pour les avoir subites, mais il cherchait toujours à se dédouaner avec sa mission future.

Une fois celle-ci accomplie et si succès il y avait alors le chat aussi en subirait l'impact.

Le chat aussi serait libéré, libre d'aimer, de s'intégrer, de respirer et d'être enfin accepté.

Et peut-être pourrait-il lui pardonner à lui vieux chien sans plus de collier.

Même s'il ne le méritait pas.

Jamais.

.

C'était ainsi qu'il pensait.

Avait pensé durant toutes ces dernières années. Même lorsqu'il avait proposé un toit à son cousin. Même quand il avait apporté Tohru dans leur vie.

Mais maintenant il ne savait plus.

Voir Kyo dans cet état ce matin, si fragile, si innocent et sans défense l'avait bouleversé.

Lui, comme les autres, en était responsable. De cet état.

C'était stupide.

Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire tomber malade.

Mais son comportement avait fait que le chat n'était pas venu chercher de l'aide auprès de lui, ne l'avait pas averti de son état, et cela avait failli tourner au drame.

Cela le pouvait encore.

Et cette part en lui qui grandissait à chaque minute un peu plus et menaçait bientôt de le submerger ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Pas une nouvelle fois.

.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Le chat ne serait pas seul.

Il resterait à ses côtés.

Lui tiendrait la main.

Le rassurerait.

Lui sourirait même.

D'un vrai sourire. Pas un de ses rictus canin. Un qui atteindrait enfin ses yeux.

Il ferait tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire sans jamais le faire.

C'était son cousin.

C'était un être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain.

De plus admirable.

Et il ferait en sorte que le chat lui-même en prenne conscience.

Se rende compte de son importance, et pas seulement dans la vie de Kazuma.

Oui il resterait.

Pas bien longtemps, juste le temps nécessaire.

Son unique et ultime cadeau.

De départ.

Car après ça il devrait une fois encore l'abandonner.

Les abandonner.

Tous.

Il irait à la résidence centrale.

Et le destin s'accomplirait.

Celui qu'il voulait créer et qui l'avait fait mettre tant de choses de côté.

Mais il savait que tout ici se passerait bien.

Yuki avait son frère.

Kyo Kazuma et si tout fonctionnait il aurait Tohru aussi.

Et puis Hatori aussi semblait avoir changé. Le dragon avait ouvert les yeux. Et il lui avait promis.

.

Le destin était en route, pensait-il tandis qu'il essayait de se dégager de l'emprise du serpent et tentait avec difficulté de le guider vers la chambre de son frère.

Dieu que son cousin était bruyant !

Il en plaindrait presque Yuki.

Presque, car malgré tout la souris avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Sincèrement. Sans condition. Sans limite. Avec passion.

Peut-être trop.

Mais c'était bien plus que ce que la plupart d'entre eux avait.

.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, regardant Ayame recouvrir son frère endormi du drap qui était tombé au sol et lui prenant délicatement la main, la serrant, la massant. Lui murmurant des paroles qu'il prit grand soin de ne pas écouter. C'était entre eux, juste pour eux.

Ayame. Calme. Aimant. Soucieux.

Yuki. Réceptif, détendu, presque ouvert.

Ils avaient tous changé ces derniers mois. Grace à Tohru.

Ils lui devaient tellement.

Et Akito en avait conscience.

Et donc il ne tarderait pas à agir.

Akito.

Tout revenait toujours à lui.

Ou alors c'était lui qui faisait une fixation, morbide. Mais qui l'en blâmerait ?

Akito.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ça arriver. Un autre escalier, une autre chute. Qui accuserait-il cette fois ci ? Kyo ? Yuki ?

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à cette démonstration d'amour fraternel, il referma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers une autre pièce dans laquelle il se faufila telle une ombre.

.

Cette chambre dont il ne ressortirait que quelques heures plus tard, les idées plus claires, et la conscience tranquille. Parler avec Kazuma lui avait fait du bien, regarder Kyo dormir profondément et sereinement aussi.

Kazuma savait. Il lui avait expliqué. Il s'était libéré de tout ce poids.

Pourquoi était-ce à lui qu'il s'était confié ?

Pas parce qu'ils étaient proches non, mais le maître d'arts martiaux malgré son statut d'outsider étaient le non-maudit le plus impliqué dans leur vie, celui qui se tenait sur le côté et observait, analysait et parfois agissait.

Il était un excellent juge de caractère, le plus sage aussi.

Et surtout il n'avait rien à perdre, les agissements du chien n'affecterait en rien son quotidien. Ni celle de ses protégés, pas en négatifs du moins.

Kazuma.

Il l'avait presque approuvé quand il eut fini ses explications.

Presque.

Pas de là à lui donner sa bénédiction.

Ni une absolution.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas à lui de la lui donner.

Mais il transmettrait le message à Kyo. Plus tard.

Et un autre. Au reste des maudits.

Et il ne se tiendrait pas sur son chemin.

Il lui avait même pour la première fois serré la main.

Un gage de respect dont il n'était pas sûr d'en mériter l'attention.

.

Il était prêt.

..

…

….

Une ombre qui se faufile entre les arbres.

La nuit est tombée.

Derrière lui une maison dont les habitants sont tous endormis.

Et à ses côtés un chien aux allures de loup qui trotte, qui lui colle son museau humide dans la main, une dernière compagnie avant les ténèbres.

Il ignore que dans quelques minutes une autre personne sortira, marchera dans ses pas, finissant même par le rattraper.

Mais pas assez vite.

Quelques secondes trop tard.

Et ainsi elle ne parviendrait pas à le stopper.

La spirale serait déjà lancée et cette seconde personne serait elle aussi happée, emportée, broyée.

Mais ça il ne le sait pas tandis qu'il arpente silencieusement le sentier qui dans une vingtaine de minutes le mènerait devant son ennemi juré.

.

.

.

* * *

**Promis promis dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez tout.**

**Sauf si un autre texte s'incruste dans ma tête, comme celui-ci. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire un dernier pov Shigure. Vous avez bien lu : dernier ^^**

**Sinon j'ai une question : vous préférez un pov de qui : Haru ou Ayame ?**


	7. Yuki negumi

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien n nouveau post quelques heures seulement après le dernier.**

**Destination Darkness, ce chapitre est pour toi, même s'il s'agit d'un POV Yuki, encore ^^**

**Imthebest: très bonne intuition :-)**

* * *

.

.

Doucement il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait bien. Plus de gêne pour respirer. Bien reposé aussi. Et les idées claires. Et d'excellente humeur.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le réveil digital sur la table de nuit. 7h26. Il était encore tôt. Peut-être pouvait-il encore paresser ?

Un léger ronflement le fit sursauter.

Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Ayame.

Son frère était assis sur une chaise à bascule à sa gauche et dormait, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, une mèche de cheveux lui recouvrant une partie du visage.

Rectification.

Il s'était trompé.

Il était grand temps de se lever.

Sa santé mentale en dépendait. Il avait besoin d'un café au lait avant de subir les assauts répétés d'un frère déchainé.

Il se leva le plus doucement possible. Il crut l'avoir réveiller lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de vêtement derrière lui. Se retournant prudemment et avec appréhension il vit que le serpent n'avait fait que se retourner dans la chaise faisant ainsi tomber la couverture qui lui recouvrait les épaules et le torse au sol.

Sans plus attendre il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Tohru était déjà là.

Et une fois n'est pas coutume il n'y avait ni Kyo ni de Shigure dans les parages nota-t-il.

Juste lui et Tohru. Curieux. Mais pas déplaisant. Au moins il déjeunerait au calme.

La jeune fille l'entendit entrer et se tourna vers lui précipitamment, bafouillant un bonjour et s'enquérant de sa santé.

Il la rassura et s'assit lourdement, croisa les bras sur la table et y déposa sa tête. Il n'était décidemment pas quelqu'un du matin, peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'il avait dormi.

Il pouvait entendre Tohru s'activer pour lui préparer son assiette. Comme tous les matins. Elle aimait les materner, être aux petits soins pour eux, c'était dans sa nature, nature dont certains, pour ne pas nommer Shigure, en profitait ehontément. Le chien ne changerait jamais. Au moins Kyo avec son tempérament colérique et abrupt était moins tyrannique et profiteur.

Pauvre Tohru.

Elle devrait apprendre à dire non, à se rebeller. Pour son propre bien.

Elle était trop fraiche, trop douce. A toujours acquiescer, à faire passer sa personne après leur confort et leur désir.

Un vrai bouton de rose.

Il était en train de s'assoupir quand soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Et lui provoqua un frisson dans le dos.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avec Tohru.

Pas une seule fois la jeune fille ne l'avait regardé, pas une seul fois leurs yeux s'étaient croisés.

Il redressa la tête, se frotta les yeux et une fois la vision éclaircit la regarda s'agiter et naviguer entre le frigo et la gazinière.

Son corps était raide, et ses gestes maladroits, plus que d'habitude. Et ses mains … elles tremblaient.

- Tohru, l'appela-t-il doucement une première, puis une seconde fois.

Après être restée figée quelques secondes elle se tourna lentement vers lui, le regard toujours aussi évitant. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués. Elle se pinçait la lèvre supérieure qui tressautait sporadiquement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et boursoufflés. Elle semblait, non elle était bouleversée, au bord des larmes.

- Miss Honda, murmura-t-il, inquiet.

Il se leva pour s'approcher de son amie dont les larmes coulaient maintenant librement. Elle fit alors quelque chose qui le surpris autant qu'elle le laissa interdit. Elle laissa délibérément tomber l'assiette qu'elle tenait à deux mains au sol, le prit dans ses bras et le serra brièvement contre elle quelques secondes avant de ravaler un sanglot et de prendre la fuite.

Qu'est-ce que ...

Il se tourna pour la rattraper et se heurta contre le torse d'un homme bien plus grand que lui et qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui.

Hatori, constata-t-il en levant la tête.

Que faisait donc leur médecin de famille ici ? Etait-il venu voir Shigure ? A une heure aussi matinale ?

Quelque chose capta son attention.

Lui aussi avait les traits défaits, et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il était très loin de son apparence nette et ordonnée. Et à voir les immenses cernes sous ses yeux il semblait avoir des semaines de sommeil en retard à rattraper. Il avait maigri aussi.

Contrairement à celui de Tohru son regard ne le lâchait pas, comme s'il essayait ainsi de lui communiquer quelque chose.

Dont il ne perçut pas le message. Il n'en avait pas les codes.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir cette horrible intuition que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et qu'il n'allait pas aimer découvrir cette chose.

- Hatori-Sama, murmura-t-il.

Cela sembla tiré son ainé de son immobilisme et, toujours sans lui adresser un seul mot, lui fit signe de le suivre dans le salon, ce qu'il fit sans hésitation, le cœur serré par l'appréhension et la terreur.

- Hatori-Sama, dis-moi ce qui se passe, supplia-t-il.

Il vit l'incertitude traverser les yeux sombres de son cousin puis l'entendit pousser un soupir avant de lui demander d'une voix indistincte de s'asseoir.

Et là il sut.

Que quelque chose d'abominable s'était produit.

Que son petit monde s'apprêtait à être bouleversé, à jamais.

Et curieusement il regretta de ne pas avoir Aya à côté de lui, pour le distraire avec ses remarques excentriques et puériles. Ou Kyo et son tempérament emporté. Même Shigure …

Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs ?

Cela ne leur ressemblait pas, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : prendre ses jambes à son cou, remonter les marches quatre par quatre et de se réfugier dans sa chambre, sous ses couvertures, et se rendormir, disparaitre de cette réalité dont il détestait déjà le scénario à venir.

Hatori sembla lire son désir de fuite car en un battement de cil il se trouva devant lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules, le forçant avec une extrême douceur à s'assoir dans le siège derrière lui.

Un fauteuil.

Celui de Shigure.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui lui criait qu'il n'avait pas le droit, pas le droit de s'assoir là, que c'était une intrusion, une violation. Qu'il trahissait Shigure d'une certaine façon.

Ridicule.

Pour ne plus y penser il leva la tête vers son ainé.

Il vit les lèvres du médecin se mettre à bouger, des sons en sortir, des mots puis des phrases être constitués. Il était comme dans un rêve. Il comprenait le sens de la conversation mais celle-ci semblait si irréelle, si invraisemblable. Il avait l'impression d'être un simple auditeur, un spectateur d'un drame dont il n'était ni le participant ni même le destinataire.

Il lui était raconté les évènements des deux derniers jours, ceux pendant lesquels il avait dormi sans même émerger.

Il y avait eu Kyo … comment il l'avait vu tomber dans le jardin alors qu'il était installé sur le toit et l'avait aidé, lui son ennemi juré.

Puis lui … et sa crise de panique qui l'avait cloué au lit et avait bien failli avoir raison de lui. Kyo… encore … et sa santé qui avait décliné, inquiétant tout le monde, leur faisant craindre le pire.

Shigure ensuite et son comportement étrange et anti-lui ….. qui avait disparu avant de finir par réapparaitre …

Kyo une nouvelle fois, qui lui aussi s'était volatilisé la nuit précédente sans que personne ne sache comment ni pourquoi … jusqu'à plus tard …. Lorsqu'il était bien trop tard.

Hatori lui avait raconté tout cela sans for triture, à demi-mots, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à rassembler les données, à les accepter. Comme s'il ignorait la manière de les lui raconter, le fixant comme pour voir comment il digérait chacune des nouvelles informations.

Mal.

C'était ainsi qu'il les intégrait.

Il se sentait prit de nausées.

Et il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

Il avait l'impression d'être détaché, d'être étranger.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce que le dragon lui disait. Cela allait trop vite. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un manège et tout se mettait à tourner autour de lui, vers lui.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Sa gorge était atrocement douloureuse.

Et il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces lèvres qui continuait à le malmener, à le bouleverser alors même qu'il ne parvenait à capter le contenu qu'elles émettaient.

- La malédiction est levée.

Brusquement tout s'arrêta.

Même son souffle se coupa.

Il avait mal entendu.

Aucune autre explication possible.

Hatori n'avait pas pu dire …

- Yuki-Kun, tout est fini.

Et comme si un ressort s'était détendu il se sentit se lever d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée pour se pencher immédiatement au-dessus des toilettes où il rendit le peu qu'il avait dans son estomac.

Quand se fut fini il se dressa et contempla le miroir et cette image de lui qu'il lui renvoyait. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce visage si blême, aux yeux écarquillées et terrifiés, une fine pellicule de sueur au front et ses cheveux plaqués de chaque côté des joues.

Les paroles du médecin résonnaient dans sa tête. Malédiction ….. levée …. tout…. fini.

Il devait se tromper, c'était une mauvaise blague.

Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Son cousin, ce cousin, était tout sauf un plaisantin. Il était le sérieux et la maitrise même.

Tandis qu'il se passait de l'eau sur le visage un autre élément lui vint en tête. Tohru. Il ne s'était pas transformé lorsqu'elle l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Une nouvelle vague de nausées le saisit, qu'il combattit avec difficultés.

Il se força à se concentrer sur quelque chose, comme par exemple sa respiration. Mais loin de le calmer son rythme erratique ne fit que l'angoisser davantage. Il avait l'impression que le même scénario d''il y a deux jours se répétait. Et il était tout aussi désarmé.

Petit, et plus tard tandis qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce sombre et sans fenêtre, il s'était souvent imaginé ce que serait sa vie sans la malédiction, comment il réagirait si celle-ci venait à cesser. Il avait maintenant la réponse. Mais pas celle qu'il avait crue. Il ne ressentait aucune joie, pas le moindre papillonnement dans son estomac, aucune sensation de légèreté.

Non, sa réaction était tout autre.

Il paniquait.

Il était terrifié.

Tout avait changé de place et il se réveillait dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, où la donne et l'équation avaient été bousculées, le laissant derrière sans solution immédiate pour se raccrocher aux wagons.

Et il était impuissant, démuni, ne sachant que faire, quelle décisions prendre. En avait-il à prendre d'ailleurs ? Dans quel but ? Vers quelle direction ? Depuis toujours sa vie avait été écrite, programmée pour lui sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire juste à obéir.

Etre le meilleur, vénérer Dieu et se soumettre à ses obligations de maudit, détester Kyo, éviter la gente féminine, accepter son sort, en être fier même. Etre un être passif sans ambition ni projet singulier. Juste un pantin aux mains d'un maître sournois.

Et comme ça d'un claquement de doigt tout ça avait disparu. Les fils, les pirouettes, l'obéissance aveugle.

Le laissant seul.

Et Kyo et Shigure qui n'étaient même plus là.

De serviteur il passait maître.

Excepté qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris comment l'être. Comment se conduire, ce que cela engendrait, impliquait.

Il avait fait parti d'un clan, la meute des maudits. Ensemble, avec bien des dysfonctionnements et de nombreuses maladresses et malentendus, ils s'étaient soutenus, ils avaient partagé le même quotidien, les mêmes expériences et pensées, le même destin. Et ce cordon avait été rompu, sectionné, les laissant seuls. Inexorablement seul. Comme repoussés, détachés, à la dérive.

Etait-ce que Kyo avait pu ressentir toute sa vie durant?

De nouveau un haut-le-cœur le saisit qui le fit une nouvelle sois se précipiter au-dessus des toilettes.

Mais son estomac était maintenant aussi vide que l'était devenue sa vie en quelques minutes.

Il n'avait plus rien.

Si ce n'est cette sensation de ne plus appartenir à rien, d'être en plein naufrage et pas de bouée ni de morceau de bois en vue. De ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur les évènements, mais en avait-il jamais eu ? Jusque-là cette question ne s'était jamais posée, toute inutile et improbable qu'elle était.

Ses pensées revinrent à Kyo.

Que pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant le maudit parmi les maudits ? Etait-il satisfait ou tout aussi désarmés que lui ?

Et les autres ?

Shigure ? Ayame ? Haru ?

Et Akito dans tout ça ?

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler, de casser quelque chose, tout plutôt que cette mare de questions et d'indécisions dans laquelle il s'embourbait, s'enfonçait.

Ses pensées semblaient n'être rassemblées par aucun lien logique, elles partaient dans toutes les directions sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Encore une chose dont il avait peu de contrôle.

Et toutes ces émotions contradictoires. Il était libre comme il l'avait toujours souhaité et pourtant la seule chose qu'il désirait à présent était d'être renchaîner, relier à quelque chose qu'il connaissait et qui le rassurait.

Mais avant tout il avait besoin de réponses. Pour le guider. Pour se faire une idée. Pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

D'un pas hésitant et trainant il refit le chemin inverse, vers le salon, où se tenait le médecin qui était à présent appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu posé sur l'extérieur.

- Comment …. C'est impossible, parvint-il à articuler, une boule se formant dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se rasseyait dans le canapé. Loin du fauteuil.

- Personne ne le sait Yuki, lui répondit Hatori avec délicatesse en se retournant vers lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'effondre, ce qu'il avait désespérément envie de faire, fondre en larme, se libérer de ses angoisses, de son incertitude.

- L'explication la plus plausible, celle à laquelle le reste d'entre nous nous rattachons, est la combinaison de deux facteurs, de deux maudits. Celui aux signes si différents, si antagonistes, le maudit le plus proche de Dieu et celui qui en est le plus éloigné. Celui qui sert pleinement, qui donne de sa personne sans jamais rien demandé, fidèle jusqu'au bout, et celui qui le hait ouvertement, qui le défi de par son existence même, qui s'oppose à lui de toutes les manières. Le Chien. Et le Chat.

- Kyo ? Shigure ? Comment …, demanda-t-il, étonné, et en même temps fasciné par ce récit si propre à une légende japonaise que ça en revêtait une atmosphère surnaturelle.

Qu'avait à voir Kyo et Shigure là-dedans ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il ne détectait aucun signe de leur présence dans la maison ? Il se rappela les paroles d'Hatori un peu plus tôt, qui prenaient un tout autre sens maintenant qu'il avait toutes les pièces. Ou du moins un peu plus.

- Ils se sont retrouvés ensemble, fortuitement, devant Akito au même moment, reprit Hatori d'une voix empli d'émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à réellement identifier. Son cousin semblait tout aussi affecté que lui, à sa manière.

« Chacun avec ses propres idées en tête, très différentes, mais avec une détermination commune. Celle de mettre fin à tout ça. »

Yuki resta un moment indécis. Et à voir la difficulté que son cousin semblait avoir à poursuivre son récit il n'était pas le seul.

- Yuki, murmura le médecin si doucement que c'est à peine s'il l'entendit, comme si parler trop fort pouvait briser quelque chose, comme si les mots qu'ils allaient prononcer avaient leur magie propre et pouvaient avec leur seule force détruire leur petit monde un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Chose qu'il aurait cru impossible quelques heures plus tôt, ou même cinq minutes plus tôt dans la salle de bain.

- Avant que je poursuive tu dois être informé d'un fait important : Akito n'est plus.

.

.

A suivre …


	8. Kurano

Bonjour à tous.

Après une semaine d'absence voici la suite. Bonne lecture

Imthebest: eh oui Akito est bien mort, et ne reviendra pas. Quant à Kyo et Shigure ... je ne dit rien, no spoil ;-)

Destination Darkness: patience, patience

.

* * *

.

Il se demandait pourquoi Hatori l'avait convié ici.

Enfin non ça il savait, ce qui était attendu de lui, son rôle à venir, c'est juste qu'il avait l'impression d'être en terrain inconnu ici, dans cette demeure où il n'avait mis les pieds qu'une ou deux fois, toujours avec Akito, et il craignait d'y être identifié comme un potentiel ennemi.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il se tenait dans le couloir, à proximité de l'entrée du salon, indécis. Devait-il interrompre les deux hommes qui s'y tenaient et dont la conversation était décisive ou devait-il au contraire rester en retrait, attendre que le plus jeune en ait intégré les éléments et les répercutions ?

Le râle de la souris, un bruit de verre contre une surface dure et l'exclamation de surprise de Hatori prirent la décision pour lui et il se précipita dans la pièce.

Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçu comme il s'en était douté. L'incrédulité et la colère qu'il lisait sur le visage de son jeune cousin lorsqu'il l'aperçut attestait de son mécontentement de le voir ici. Il n'y était pas le bienvenu.

Pourtant Yuki ne fit pas un geste, ne verbalisa pas le moindre refus lorsque suivant les indications du dragon il s'installa sur un siège, en face du jeune homme.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul réceptacle de ces émotions.

La souris paraissait très mal prendre tous les évènements des derniers jours. Perdue, bouleversée, amère, furieuse, sur la défensive. Et totalement décrochée.

En mode combat aussi.

Le lycéen ne voulait pas écouter. Il refusait de comprendre. Apparemment. Cette nouvelle réalité, cette seule et unique vérité il ne voulait pas l'accepter, pas sans la combattre, pas sans s'en mêler.

C'est ce qu'il lisait en Yuki.

Cette tension qui se dégageait de lui et qui lui rappelait étrangement un autre cousin, aux cheveux roux et au tempérament de feu.

Non, ne pas pensez à lui.

- Yuki, ce que Hatori-Sama essaye de te dire …

- J'ai très bien compris Kureno-Sama, s'emporta le jeune homme devant lui en serrant les poings sur ses genoux croisés, livide.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Bon débarras ! ajouta-t-il avec satisfaction et tant de fiel qu'il en frissonna. Ce n'était pas normal qu'une si jeune personne soit aussi familière avec la haine et la rancœur. Akito les avait vraiment abîmé de son vivant, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

- Yuki-kun !, s'exclama leur médecin de famille, désapprobateur, choqué.

Ah, soupira-t-il mentalement. Si une chose n'avait pas changé c'était bien le comportement de leur ainé par rapport à la dérive de langage et au manque de respect. Hatori si droit dans sa morale, si ferme dans ses convictions.

Ça en était presque rassurant. Quelque chose de connu à quoi se raccrocher.

Hatori était toujours ce capitaine qui regardait son navire sombrer et dont la seule préoccupation était de mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Tout le monde sauf lui-même. Lui coulerait avec l'armature, avec ses fondations sans un regard en arrière.

- Non Hatori-Sama, rugit la souris bouillant de rage, « Il n'y a pas de Yuki-Kun qui tienne. Tu ne me verras pas pleurer. Pas pour Lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait. A chacun d'entre nous. Il a consacré son existence à nous détruire, à nous diviser, à nous monter les uns contre les autres. Rin et Haru. Toi et Kana. Moi et Ayame. Qui vous a-t-il enlevé de cher Kureno-Sama ? Et à Shigure ? Aux autres maudits ?

« Que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit heureux lui était insupportable. Du coup il nous a volés notre vie, notre famille, ce que nous aurions pu devenir. Il nous a tout arraché juste pour combler ses désirs de contrôle et de suprématie. »

« Non je ne pleurerai pas sur son sort et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi touché par sa mort ! Ça en est indécent, et immoral. Tu es horrible. Une affreuse personne. Et tu te dis médecin ? Tu es aussi monstrueux que lui, tu ne t'intéresses à personne, notre sort t'es et t'as toujours été égal, pour toi il n'y avait qu'Akito qui comptait, et ses quatre volontés. Et j'espère que ça fait mal, que tu souffres de sa disparition, et que toi aussi tu en crèveras. Je te déteste. Je te hais autant que Lui.

Et la gifle partie.

Il en fut le premier surpris.

Yuki qui se tenait la joue le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, plus perplexe que réellement atteint.

Hatori aussi semblait figé dans le temps et l'espace, incrédule.

C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient perdre son calme.

C'était la première fois qu'il le perdait tout court. Et manifester son mécontentement ainsi était si loin de l'image de détachement, d'impassibilité qu'il véhiculait.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune garçon s'en prendre ainsi au médecin sans intervenir, même si ce n'était pas à lui de le faire en premier lieu.

Et pour son excuse il était tout aussi dépassé que les autres. Et il était si fatigué, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Et Yuki allait trop loin. Il pouvait comprendre le désarroi qui devait l'habiter, la perte de repères, la colère, la sensation de tomber dans un gouffre sans rien à quoi s'accrocher, toutes ces émotions par lesquelles il était lui-même passé, mais en aucune façon il n'avait le droit de porter un jugement aussi radical, aussi injuste et infondé, se montrer aussi cruel juste parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir ou du fait d'un trop plein de ressentis.

Et il devait être arrêté. Avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, avant que les propos crachés ne permettent plus aucun retour en arrière.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

De la mauvaise manière.

La pire.

Et il en était gêné et contrit. Mortifié.

Il allait se lever et s'excuser quand la main levée d'Hatori devant lui l'arrêta. Celui-ci le regarda sans aucun reproche ni condamnation, au contraire il semblait compréhensif et presque reconnaissant. Il lui sourit faiblement et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme, s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu te trompes Yuki, murmura-t-il doucement le médecin, de cette voix qu'il utilisait pour parler à ses jeunes patients, pour les rassurer, les calmer. « Ne crois pas ça, car je ne le suis pas. Aucun de nous ne l'est. Ton bonheur, et celui des autres, c'est cela qui m'a permis de tenir après le départ de Kana. Ne doute jamais de l'importance que vous avez dans ma vie. Et dans celle de Shigure. Et d'Ayame.»

De là où il se tenait il vit le jeune homme se mettre à trembler, et lentement, avec hésitation déposer sa tête contre la poitrine de leur cousin.

- Je suis désolé, l'entendit-il murmurer encore et encore, « je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je … je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit … je suis désolé Hatori-Sama » sa voix presque inaudible se brisa et il regarda Yuki s'accrocher désespérément aux épaules de son aîné, le corps traversé par des sanglots silencieux.

Yuki s'effondrait et se laissait aller. Enfin. Il acceptait de se montrer tel qu'il était. Meurtri, apeuré, blessé. Et il leur permettait enfin de l'aider, de le soutenir.

Si seulement avec Kyo … si seulement ils avaient essayé … peut-être …

Il vit Hatori serrer davantage le garçon contre lui, lui caresser les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles à l'oreille qu'il ne parvenait à saisir.

Cette scène sous ses yeux sembla durer une éternité.

Et une fois encore il eut l'impression d'être de trop, que sa présence était malvenue et presque indécente.

Il s'apprêtait à laisser là ses deux cousins à leur intimité lorsque la voix chargée d'émotion de Yuki résonna derrière lui.

- Kureno-Sama, restez, s'il vous plait.

Surpris il se retourna. Yuki avait toujours la tête caché dans la veste d'Hatori, comment avait-il su … Son regard croisa celui d'Hatori qui une nouvelle fois hocha la tête mais cette fois-ci positivement.

- J'ai également des excuses à vous présenter, poursuivit l'adolescent en levant timidement vers lui des yeux rougis. « Je suis désolé de m'être ainsi emporté et de vous avoir poussé à intervenir. Merci aussi. »

Et il resta interdit. C'était à son tour de ne plus rien comprendre. Comment … comment Yuki pouvait-il le remercier ? Il l'avait frappé bon sang. Comment … Il ne valait pas mieux qu'Akito alors pourquoi Yuki ...

Le jeune homme sembla lire son trouble et lui sourit doucement.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de beaucoup nous connaitre … mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas en affirmant ceci : vous êtes quelqu'un de bon Kureno-Sama … si sensible. Et je sais aussi que vous avez tout fait pour alléger mon tourment à cette période, lorsqu'Akito … lorsque j'étais enfermé. Je n'ignore pas que c'est à vous que je dois ce surplus de nourriture, et ces livres que je trouvais sous mon matelas, ces lettres écrites de votre main et qui m'apportaient tant de réconfort. Quelqu'un encore se souciait de mon existence. Vous m'avez aidé à supporter mon malheur, à ne pas devenir fou, et vous avez pris tellement de risques pour cela, encourant la fureur d'Akito. Et pour ça aussi je vous remercie.

Alors que ces paroles auraient dû le réchauffer, le conforter, l'emplir de joie il se trouva encore plus désarmé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un … qu'une personne … il ne parvenait même pas à rassembler ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais auparavant on ne lui avait parlé ainsi, avec de la reconnaissance, avec bonté. Personne ne lui adressait la parole, en dehors d'Akito, et parfois d'Hatori, lorsqu'il avait quelques blessures à faire soigner. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Il n'était qu'une ombre et on ne communique pas avec une ombre, on la craint, on la fuit. Mais jamais on lui parle délibérément. Et encore moins ainsi.

- Je suis désolé, parvint-il à articuler, difficilement, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge, la peur de dire quelque chose qui briserait cet instant unique dans sa vie.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme surpris.

- Pour la gifle, répondit-il honteux en baissant les yeux.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je l'avais mérité.

- Non. Personne n'a le droit de lever la main sur qui que ce soit, pour quelle que raison que ce soit. Il n'y a aucune excuse. C'est un acte de punition et de destruction. D'humiliation aussi. De cruauté. Je … Il …

Une lueur d'effroi traversa les iris bleutés de son cousin. Il sut alors qu'il en avait trop dit, Yuki avait compris.

- Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé. Toutes ces années …

- Seul Hatori-Sama connaissait mon sort, et je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien dire, de ne pas agir. Il n'y avait rien que vous ou quiconque d'ailleurs auriez pu faire pour l'en empêcher... cela se serait retourné contre vous, vous auriez payé le prix de votre insubordination et pour moi les choses se seraient empirées. C'était mon destin ...

- Mais … mais …

- Yuki-Kun. Votre sollicitude me touche mais c'est à présent terminé. Et vous n'avez pas ce poids à porter.

Puis se tournant vers Hatori.

- Et vous non plus Hatori-Sama. Nous avons tous souffert. Nous portons tous en nous des cicatrices qui ne s'effaceront jamais, pas complètement.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce sans que personne ne sache comment le briser. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient des personnes connues pour leur débordement d'émotions ou dans leur comportement. Et quand ça se produisait, comme maintenant, ils ne savaient jamais comment réagir.

- Je … il y a quelque chose qu'aucuns de vous deux ne m'avez dit jusqu'à maintenant, s'exprima doucement Yuki, avec une appréhension visible, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le médecin de famille. « Vous avez toujours détourné ma question quant à Kyo et Shigure. Où sont-ils ? Est-cela qui vous bouleverse autant ?»

Hatori sursauta et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre la cheminée heureusement éteinte. On l'aurait frappé qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Il semblait vouloir disparaître, être n'importe où sauf ici, en proie à une tristesse dévastatrice. C'est du moins ce que ses yeux laissaient deviner. Son corps lui était tendu à l'extrême, il n'aurait pas non plus été étonné de le voir traverser le mur.

Le dragon avait été l'un des plus touchés par les récents évènements et qu'il ne veuille pas rouvrir cette blessure qui ne guérirait sans doute jamais vraiment était des plus compréhensibles.

Certaines choses ne cicatriseraient jamais, et s'oublieraient encore moins. Elles seraient là pour leur rappeler ce qu'eux tous avait traversé, avaient perdu, se souvenir de ces deux maudits qui avaient … qui étaient …

Il comprenait la difficulté d'Hatori à poursuivre le récit, surtout cette partie-là de l'histoire. Même lui en avait été profondément secoué et il ne les connaissait pas comme le médecin les connaissait.

- Hatori-Sama. Permettez-moi de poursuivre, proposa-t-il cependant. Après tout il avait assisté bien malgré lui à toute la scène et quelqu'un devait le faire.

Yuki avait le droit de savoir.

Et il sut qu'il avait bien fait quand il vit un profond soulagement emplir le médecin.

.

**Flashback :**

Akito était d'une humeur bien plus détestable que d'habitude. Comme à chaque fois qu'il retombait malade. Et systématiquement il s'en prenait à ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être présent autour de lui. Ils les rabaissaient, les dénigraient, les injuriaient voir les frappaient. Rien qui ne soit exceptionnel au fond.

Quand il était dans cet état nul n'était à l'abri de sa langue acérée et de ses coups, pas plus les maudits que les autres membres de la famille. Son jeu préféré était de réunir sa cour autour de lui et de les humilier, de les pousser à bout, juste pour le plaisir de les voir craquer, ce qui ne manquait jamais de se produire.

Et lui, le coq, restait là, dissimuler derrière un rideau, silencieusement, comme l'exigeait Akito, à écouter, à subir tout ça de façon détourné, à serer les poings, à souffrir avec les autres, même si une part de lui se mettait aussi à prier pour que cette mascarade de rassemblement impériale se poursuive le plus longtemps possible, qu'Akito y trouve son plaisir malsain, car ainsi il n'en ferait pas les frais à son tour. C'était égoïste et cruel, il se dégoutait lui-même, mais il arrivait un stade où le cerveau ne pouvait plus supporter les tortures quotidiennes et demandait une trêve.

Ce soir-là n'avait pas été assez satisfaisant du point de vue d'Akito qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Pas assez de mélo et de psychodrame.

Et un Akito mécontent était similaire à ces monstres qui se cachent sous les lits ou les placards des jeunes enfants. A une exception près : celui-ci se tenait en pleine lumière et s'avançait vers vous, le visage monstrueusement déformé par la cruauté, d'une démarche souple et légère, et vous tournait autour tandis que vous vous teniez droit, dans l'expectative du premier coup qui ne venait jamais à manquer. Suivi de plusieurs autres, toujours bien placés, douloureux au possible mais qui ne laissait jamais aucune marque. Puis venaient les mots, bien plus douloureux que n'importe quelle rudesse physique. Et la torture psychologique, arme préféré de celui qui se faisait appelé le Dieu Sohma, ne manquait jamais de faire ses ravages. Et lui, de témoin il devenait à son tour victime.

Et ce soir-là était un de ces soirs.

Il pouvait sentir l'aura de sadisme crépité telles des étincelles autour du chef de famille, ses yeux si plissés que l'on ne percevait plus que deux fentes emplies d'une soif de destruction et flamboyantes par la folie qu'elles miroitaient.

Il le voyait s'approcher de lui à présent, d'un pas feutré, un horrible sourire défigurant son beau visage. Car il fallait bien le reconnaitre Akito était d'une beauté peu commue, même parmi les Sohma. Et c'était peut-être ça le plus terrifiant. Voir ce visage d'ange si semblable à ceux peints dans les églises et les chapelles catholiques d'Europe, ce visage se déformer, ce transformer en quelque chose d'une laideur absolue. Le Dieu devenait Démon. Un corps, deux visages.

La main d'Akito vint doucement se poser sur son visage et il ne put refreiner un frisson, ce qui fit sourire davantage Akito que la peur de son serviteur semblait ravir au plus haut point. Il baissa rapidement les yeux lorsque leur regard se croisa. On ne devait jamais le regarder dans les yeux, question de supériorité et de soumission.

Il resta immobile, chercher à fuir ne servait à rien, il l'avait appris à ses dépens, rien si ce n'est repousser à un peu plus tard ce qui de toute façon se produirait, ajouté à cela la punition de s'être dérober à la volonté de son Dieu. Non il fallait attendre, attendre et subir sans rechigner, sans résister. Akito n'était que pouvoir.

Un petit coup léger vint interrompre ce semblant de danse qui venait de débuter. Une jeune fille, une des nouvelles servantes, s'avança de quelques pas, s'inclina avec référence et d'une voix tremblante annonça l'arrivée de maître Shigure.

Un immense sentiment de soulagement le saisit. Shigure était là. Peut-être parviendrait-il à égayer l'humeur d'Akito. Le chien avait un étrange pouvoir sur le chef de famille. Presque hypnotique. Akito semblait toujours plus calme avec lui. Il ne savait jamais ce que ces deux-là pouvaient se dire pendant la visite de son cousin car systématiquement Akito le chassait, seul moment de réelle liberté qu'il avait, une des raisons pour lesquels il aimait la présence du chien dans la résidence principale, trop rare à son goût.

Cependant quelque chose l'intrigua. Il était assez inhabituel, pour ne pas dire singulier, que Shigure se fasse ainsi annoncer. Le chien n'avait jamais été quelqu'un à se plier aux conventions ou à une quelconque étiquette cérémoniale. Il pénétrait juste comme s'il était attendu, comme s'il était le maitre de maison, fier et hautain, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire Akito devant la mine ulcérée et outrée qu'affichaient les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce à ce moment-là. L'éminence grise de Sa Majesté, son serviteur de l'ombre. Shigure, la personne la plus puissante, la plus dangereuse après Akito. La seule qui avait un tant soit peu d'influence, dans un sens ou dans l'autre, la seule à avoir l'oreille de Dieu dont il siégeait à droite.

Ce changement d'habitudes donc ébranla même Akito qui très vite dissimula sa surprise derrière un masque froid et neutre.

Il était contrarié.

La jeune femme se mit sur le côté afin de permettre à l'invité de passer, s'inclina une nouvelle fois et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle, s'en partit vaquer à ses occupations du moment.

Et la surprise laissa place à la stupeur.

Ils avaient devant eux un Shigure qui n'en était pas un.

Bien sûr il avait toujours la même apparence, le même port de tête, des traits fins et distingués, ces yeux de la couleur de la nuit. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là.

Ces mêmes yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune lumière, pas la moindre étoile pour les illuminer.

Et ses cheveux, non pas détachés mais relevés en une haute queue de cheval, attaché par un catogan pourpre dont les bouts lui descendaient dans le dos jusqu'aux reins.

Ses vêtements ensuite. Pas le traditionnel costume-cravate qu'il revêtait à chacune de ses visites. Non il était vêtu d'un kimono, mais là encore très différent de ceux informes qu'il portait chez lui. Celui-là était de ceux que l'on ne revêt que pour les occasions très spéciales. En soie noire et argent, un loup vert-émeraude encadrant chaque côté du col. Et une large ceinture en tissus de la même couleur retenait le vêtement.

Quant à son visage. Où étaient donc passé le sourire moqueur, les yeux pétillants de joie et de malice, l'attitude insouciante et goguenarde.

Non se tenait devant eux un étranger, sévère et impassible.

- Shigure. Tu es en retard, résonna comme un coup de fouet la voix amusée d'Akito.

Ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Car Akito détestait par-dessous tout attendre. Ce que le chien avait fait, pendant plus 24 heures, en n'honorant pas son rendez-vous de la veille.

- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi Chien et racontes-moi ce qui t'as ainsi retenu, continua Akito, toujours aussi «agréable ».

- Yuki est tombé malade, répondit simplement son cousin, sur le même ton que s'il avait parlé du temps ou de jardinage.

Et il ne bougea pas, se tenant près de la fenêtre à présent, s'y adossant, à demi tapi dans l'ombre, refusant d'obtempérer à la demande, à l'exigence du maître des lieux.

Il voyait que Shigure dissimulait sciemment quelque chose, il ne disait pas tout. Et si lui le pouvait alors Akito…

- Je suis souffrant moi aussi, renchérit Akito, en mode séduction et auto-apitoiement.

Mais il voyait bien que leur chef commençait à avoir les plus grandes peines pour se maitriser. Shigure jouait avec le feu et il finirait immanquablement par se brûler. Une question de quand, pas de si ou de peut-être. La seule inconnue qui restait était : cela se ferait discrètement ou devant le reste de la famille. Cela dépendait de la réponse que fournirait le Chien.

- Je sais.

Publiquement.

- Tu veux dire que tu préfères la compagnie des souris à celle de ton Dieu ?

- Oui.

Kami-Sama. Son cousin avait-il perdu la tête ? Oser ainsi défier Akito. C'était courageux. Et totalement suicidaire. La mise à mort serait précédée par des moments bien douloureux. Akito allait le mettre au supplice.

Devant lui Akito s'était figé. Mais très vite il se remit en mouvement, s'agenouilla sur le tatami et d'une voix douce, si douce que les menaces à peine voilées n'en ressortaient que davantage, il susurra :

- Oh ! Le petit chiot a les dents bien pointues, peut-être serait-il temps de les limer. Il pourrait se blesser, ce que nous ne désirons en aucune façon bien sûr.

Une sueur glacée lui remonta l'échine et bien malgré lui il fit un pas en arrière. Et ces paroles ne lui étaient même pas destinées.

De là où il se tenait il pouvait voir Akito bouillonner de contentement et de joie. Tel un enfant qui vient de se découvrir un nouveau jouet et qui meurt d'envie de l'essayer. Ou dans leur cas un insecte à désarticuler, à décortiquer.

Et Shigure qui continuait à leur faire face, droit, stoïque, un sourire presque innocent aux lèvres.

- Akito, Akito, Akito, le sermenta-t-il, comme un parent réprimandant gentiment son enfant.

« Connaissez-vous l'histoire du berger et du chien de troupeau ?

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de réagir :

- Non ? Permettez !

« Un soir, alors qu'il fait le tour de sa propriété un homme trouve couché le long du sentier un jeune chiot qui à son approche se relève difficilement, se hérisse les poils et lui montre les crocs. »

- Il a du tempérament ce chiot, un vrai petit sauvageon, s'interrompit Shigure dans son récit, se parlant à lui-même, avec un soupçon de dérision. « Défier ainsi un homme ayant le pouvoir de l'écraser d'un simple coup de talon, courageux et inconscient ». Il était amusé alors même qu'Akito devenait de plus en plus pâle.

«Enfin bon peu importe ce n'est pas important. »

« Donc étant d'humeur clémente l'homme le saisit par le cou, le secoue dans les airs pour le calmer, lui colle une ou deux claques, et finit par le ramener chez lui. »

« Il le nourrit, le dresse, parfois le corrige pour lui apprendre sa place et l'importance d'obéir. Il le flatte aussi, pour que le chiot accepte de porter le collier, et la chaîne qui va avec.

Et petit à petit, après l'avoir élevé à sa convenance et avec fermeté pour ne pas dire cruauté, après en avoir fait un animal de compagnie, il le met à côtoyer ses moutons, pour qu'il apprenne à les guider, à encadrer, à les protéger du monde extérieur et des prédateurs.

Et le jeune chiot grandit, il devient fort et robuste, docile et serviable aussi, qui se couche au pied de son maître, s'assoit et lève la patte sur commande ce qui amuse énormément le maître, lui lèche la main, protège les êtres vivants que le Dieu Humain jugent siens.

Il est un bon chien.

Oui.

A une ridicule petite exception.

Ne vois-tu pas Akito ?

Kami-Sama ! Depuis quand Shigure tutoyait-il Akito ? Et cette question ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Que cherchait-il ? En dehors de se faire tuer, mais ça c'était déjà une certitude acquise ?

- Je vais te le dire alors, reprit son cousin, une lueur insaisissable dans ses yeux brillait maintenant d'un éclat flamboyant.

« Ce bon chien. Ce fidèle chien.

N'en est pas un.

Et ne l'a jamais été. »

Et Shigure qui bouge maintenant, traverse la pièce, s'avance jusqu'à presque coller Akito qui s'est relevé précipitamment, maladroitement et qui titube encore.

Et Shigure qui sourit toujours, mais étrangement.

Presque moqueur.

- Le pauvre homme a fait une erreur vois-tu !

Et le voici qui pose sa main sur le visage blanc comme un linge de leur chef de famille qui n'essaye même pas de s'y soustraire. Akito est paralysé. Par les lèvres de son serviteur qui s'entrouvrent pour laisser filtrer la vérité, celle de l'histoire, une morale pour le Dieu de l'immorale. Ironique.

- Il pensait avoir ramassé un chien, mais pauvre imbécile aveugle et crédule,

Un doigt qui caresse doucement une pommette avant de s'immobiliser et de comprimer.

- ce n'était pas un chien,

Et un petit rire qui s'élève sans joie, mauvais.

- C'était en vérité un loup, sauvage et rancunier, un être sans Dieu ni Maître,

Une autre main qui se pose sur un cou d'albâtre et toujours aucune réaction

- Et il l'a jeté … dans sa propre bergerie.

Il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de chasse, une proie encerclée par son prédateur, qui prépare la mise à mort.

- Bien sûr après ça tu peux imaginer la fin : on assiste à … un véritable C-A-R-N-A-G-E.

(Fin première partie)


	9. Kureno (2ème partie)

Etait-ce un grognement qu'il avait entendu monter dans la gorge de son cousin ou bien un écho de l'orage qui sévissait dehors depuis le début de la soirée ?

L'espace d'un instant aussi il avait vu ces sombres iris prendre une lueur ambrée, surement un jeu de lumière d'une quelconque chandelle allumée dans la pièce.

Son visage enfin. Il aurait juré que quelque chose de bestial, de sauvage avait déformé fugacement ses traits.

Mais c'était de toute évidence un effet de son imagination car en regardant Shigure de près celui-ci n'avait rien de dangereux ni même de menaçant. Il était au contraire détendu, l'incarnation même de la douceur. D'un calme quasi-surnaturel, presque glaçant.

Arashi no mae no shizukesa, le calme avant la tempête. C'est la pensée qui traversa fugacement son esprit avant d'être rejeté par une autre voix, celle de la raison.

C'était Shigure dont on parlait. Malgré tous ses défauts il n'avait pas une once de malveillance en lui. Il était juste sujet aux blagues idiotes et de mauvais goûts comme en témoignait celle de ce soir, ce qui lui couterait extrêmement cher. Bon sang quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour prendre ainsi Akito comme cible, pour oser le tourner en ridicule et commettre l'ultime affront de le toucher ? Et il souriait, toujours, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'avait obtenu son histoire.

Etrange paradoxe avec Akito qui tremblait de rage, en proie à une fureur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais été témoin par le passé.

- Chien ! A genou devant ton maître !, ordonna Akito, livide, impérieux.

- Et bien, et bien ! Mon histoire vous aurait-elle à ce point déplu ? S'exprima le chien avec surprise.

« C'est pourtant la coutume, raconter une histoire au chevet du malade, même si celui-ci est un adulte. »

Et toujours aussi calme, comme si la rage du chef de famille ne l'atteignait pas, comme s'il en faisait peu de cas. Un moucheron que l'on balaye d'un revers de la main.

Il croisa le regard, amusé ?, de Shigure tandis qu'Akito se dirigeait vers lui et lui assenait une gifle si puissante qu'il en recula de plusieurs pas sous l'impact, un fin filet de sang s'écoulant de la commissure des lèvres.

Et toujours aucune réaction du chien en dehors de ce sourire.

Et c'est avec une horreur indescriptible qu'il regarda Shigure passer lentement sa langue sur la fine entaille et en lécher avec une délectation non-feinte le liquide carmin, le tout sans quitter Akito des yeux, une lueur de provocation mêlée de satisfaction et de ravissement dans le regard.

Et toujours ce sourire.

Mais celui d'un prédateur à présent.

La tempête qui suit l'accalmie.

Au bord de l'apoplexie Akito releva la main, en ferma violemment les doigts et propulsa une nouvelle fois son poing vers sa victime du moment, qu'il n'atteignit cependant jamais.

- Pauvre petite chose fragile et délicate. Si faible, si chétive. Un souffle de vent et la voilà partie, s'éleva une voix railleuse et cruelle, et terriblement fascinante, aux antipodes du caractère habituellement bon-enfant et roublard du chien.

Et à chacun de ses mots les doigts de son cousin raffermirent leur prise sur le poignet qu'ils avaient saisi au vol.

A présent Akito se débattait et cherchait à se libérer de cet étau, renversant un lourd butsudan* en bois de cerisier et les quelques offrandes qui l'accompagnaient dans sa pauvre tentative de fuite, futile et inutile.

Le voir ainsi gesticuler, tirer en arrière, se crisper et s'essouffler sous l'effort déployé sembla plaire énormément à Shigure qui ne lâchait pas la scène du regard, sûr de sa force et de son emprise.

Une voix venant de derrière eux les fit soudain sursauter tous les trois. A aucun moment ils n'avaient perçu la présence d'un intrus, plongés comme ils étaient dans cette représentation absurde et irréel.

- Shigure.

Kyo, car c'était lui cette voix éraillée et faible, se tenait à l'embrassure de la porte, tremblant, le souffle court, les cheveux en batailles, aussi blanc qu'un linceul à l'exception de ses joues cramoisies, une fine pellicule de sueur perlant à son front. Il semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à se maintenir debout mais un sursaut de fierté l'empêchait de prendre appui sur le mur à sa gauche.

Mais c'était surtout ces yeux rouges qui captèrent son attention, à la fois éteints et fiévreux, à demi-fermés par l'épuisement et une douleur semble-t-il terrassante mais en même temps écarquillés par la surprise et l'angoisse.

Kyo et lui partageait à cet instant et sans le moindre doute le même rôle, celui du témoin dépassé qui évolue dans une réalité alternative ou dans un rêve crédible et totalement improbable, et qui veut comprendre ce qui se passe, qui veut des réponses pour revenir à la normale même si celle-ci est détestable car c'est moins terrifiant que ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là Kyo Kun, retentit la voix empli de bienveillance du chien, en totale contradiction avec celle employé jusque-là, ou plutôt jusqu'ici car jamais il n'avait entendu le chien employer une telle douceur lorsqu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu au chat non plus qui se crispa, en proie à la confusion et à la surprise.

Kami Sama, quels monstres avaient-ils été pour que ce garçon réagisse ainsi à une démonstration de gentillesse ?

- Shigure-Sama, que fais-tu ? demanda timidement le chat en avançant de quelques pas, visiblement sur la défensive, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que toute cette situation se retourne contre lui.

Et une douce tristesse traversa les traits de l'écrivain. La réaction de leur jeune cousin semblait l'avoir touché, presque blessé.

- Ce que quelqu'un aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps, lui répondit-il doucement tout en reposant son regard une nouvelle fois empli de mépris et de … haine ? ... sur le chef de famille.

- Mais … mais … c'est Akito …

- C'est Akito oui, grogna le chien.

Non, pas un chien. Un loup, comme dans l'histoire.

Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi aveugles tout ce temps et ne pas voir la véritable nature de leur cousin ? Ils étaient tellement enfermés dans leur misérable vie qu'ils ne regardaient pas plus loin que les apparences, prenant pour acquis les peut-être et les si.

« Un Dieu autoproclamé qui n'a pas conscience qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'une pathétique imitation d'être humain. »

Sauf Shigure apparemment.

Mais après réflexion c'était logique. Il était l'écrivain après tout, celui qui regarde le monde, le déchiffre, le traduit avec des kanji, le met en place et l'anime. Celui qui analyse et va au-delà des choses.

- Monstre ! Cesse de traîner et viens m'aider, vociféra soudain Akito qui se débattait toujours tel un pantin désarticulé mais fixait le chat avec dégoût et mépris.

Un craquement sec et effroyable retenti dans la pièce, suivi presque immédiatement d'un hurlement de douleur.

Akito était tombé à genou et tenait son membre à présent brisé contre la poitrine.

- Ne … l'appelle … pas … comme ça ! Jamais plus ! Il vaut mille fois mieux que toi ! En fait c'est même lui manquer de respect que de le comparer à quelque chose d'aussi vil et répugnant que toi.

Shigure se tourna ensuite vers le chat, une lueur de folie meurtrière dans ses iris à présentes flamboyantes et pointa le doigt vers sa victime.

- Regarde-le Kyo ! Regarde le bien, et toi aussi Kureno, regardez cet homme que tous craint. A genou, sanglotant et suppliant qu'on vienne à son aide. Il est beau notre Dieu. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un parasite qui se nourrit de la peur et de la haine qu'il engendre.

Brutalement il sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose et son visage s'emplit d'inquiétude. Ce put-il qu'il ait enfin réalisé la portée de ses gestes, qu'il se soit réveillé de cet état de folie furieuse qui l'habitait ?

- Tu dois t'en aller Kyo Kun. Son cri a dû alarmer toute la maison. Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Et toi ? murmura doucement le chat, indécis, anxieux.

- Je reste. Et je termine ce que j'ai entrepris.

- Et lui ? fit le chat en désignant Akito du menton.

- Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de son sort Kyo Kun. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il t'a fait et peut encore te faire. Hé oui, je sais quel sort t'attend, celui qui est réservé au maudit du signe du chat. Pas un ne l'ignore parmi les ainés.

« Et je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt pour t'aider, pour te soutenir. J'aime penser que j'attendais juste le bon moment, que si j'ai agi ainsi c'était pour tromper Akito, ne pas semer le doute quant à ma dévotion envers lui, mais ce serait te mentir et me mentir par la même occasion. J'ai été lâche, et toi, et Yuki, et les autres, même Kureno, en ont payé le prix. J'ai été lâche et égoïste, avec ma vengeance et ma haine comme seule ligne conductrice. »

Avec ces quelques phrases Shigure paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ou vingt ans, les épaules voutées par la culpabilité et la honte, par le poids d'une conscience dont il ne parvenait pas à se libérer.

Et Kyo qui le fixait comme s'il faisait face à un inconnu, un inconnu qui le regardait avec les yeux de l'affection et de l'acceptation. Qui le reconnaissait pour ce qu'il était, un être humain à part entière.

Kyo dont les yeux s'embuèrent un instant.

Kami Sama. Ils avaient tant à se faire pardonner auprès du chat, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Et soudain comme si rien n'avait été dit Shigure se redressa, froid et déterminé.

- Mais c'est fini maintenant, et tu n'as plus à t'en soucier.

- Que veux-tu dire … que vas-tu lui faire ? s'exclama le jeune garçon, bien plus vivant que quelques minutes plus tôt. Plus effrayé aussi.

Et nul besoin de réponses exprimées à voix hautes, les traits fermés et le regard dur de Shigure parlaient d'eux-mêmes et ne laissaient aucune place au doute.

- Non … Tu ne peux pas, cria soudainement le chat ce qui les fit tous sursauter, enfin ceux se tenant encore sur leurs jambes, Akito étant toujours au sol.

Les tremblements secouants le corps du chat s'étaient accentués, un peu plus encore et on pourrait parler de spasmes.

- Kyo Kun, tu devrais t'assoir murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son cousin avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Etrangement le chat ne se déroba pas. Il était bien plus concentré sur le chien qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, surplombant Akito de sa hauteur.

- Non … non … non, entendit-il le félin murmurer entre deux souffles, la main posée sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait maintenant à un rythme anormal. Une chaleur bien trop élevé s'échappait de son corps contracté.

- Kyo ? s'enquit le chien qui visiblement avait vu les lèvres du chat bouger mais n'en avait pas capté le sens.

- Je ne te laisserai pas le tuer, je ne te laisserai pas devenir un assassin.

- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit ici Kyo, mais de lui. Et du pouvoir qu'il s'octroie sur nous. Même les despotes doivent un jour rendre des comptes et subir les conséquences de leurs actes.

- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Tu n'es pas juge, et encore moins bourreau.

- Personne ne l'est jamais, on ne nait pas ainsi. Mais donne à une personne une vie de souffrance et de misère, donne-lui toutes les raisons du monde de développer en son sein de la haine et une fureur sans catalyseur ni fourreau, donnes-lui quelque chose aussi à protéger et elle le deviendra sans aucun scrupule. Si demain Akito s'en prenait à Tohru Kyo que ferais-tu ?

Le chat se tendit brutalement et le silence laissa place au débat.

Shigure reprit d'une voix plus posé, et infiniment las.

- Tu comprends maintenant. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

- Je comprends l'intention, c'est la solution que je ne partage pas. Tu ne peux pas le tuer Shigure, tu ne peux pas.

- Vois-tu une autre perspective? demanda le chien avec une infinie tristesse.

Plus rien ne semblait exister dans leur petit monde en dehors d'eux deux. Il n'aurait pas été autrement étonné qu'ils sortent de la pièce pour aller terminer leur conversation dans les jardins adjacents.

- Crois-tu que les autres membres, les non-maudits accepteront son éviction ou même toute sanction ? reprit le chien avec verve.

Puis plus doucement et avec une tendresse non dissimulée, presque admiratif :

- Malgré ce que tu as enduré tu es parvenu à rester un enfant, avec cette innocence et cette conscience de ce qui est bien ou pas, et c'est bien. C'est vraiment bien. Tu es plus fort que moi qui n'aie jamais pu le faire. Et je te souhaite de rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible car il ne fait pas bon de te promener dans mon monde. Trop de ténèbres et de violence, de cynisme et de haine. Et elle te consume cette haine, elle te ronge les os, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ça, ça et le besoin que ce qui l'a forgé ne se reproduise jamais, qu'elle ne fasse pas d'autres victimes.

- Mais … non … ce n'est pas toi. Tu es Shigure, tu es fort, tu es … tu es …

- Peut-être Kyo-Kun, fit Shigure en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant contre le mur avec nonchalance, « mais ne te trompes pas Kyo, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon. C'est même le contraire. Ce que je m'apprête à faire je le prépare depuis très très longtemps, c'est le but de ma vie, et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'y prendrai certainement du plaisir.

- Non, je refuse de te voir comme ça.

- Alors va-t'en, il n'y a pas de honte à battre en retraite, toutes les batailles ne sont pas bonnes à gagner, c'est là-même la marque des sages. La porte est derrière toi. Et c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire. Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ça. Toi non plus Kureno. Partez ! Partez pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Il vit le désespoir envahir le visage du chat, en proie à une bataille intérieure intense. Similaire à celle qu'il ressentait. L'espace d'un instant il crut que son jeune cousin allait obtempérer quand soudain il vit une étincelle s'allumer dans ses prunelles

- Baka Inu !, s'emporta le jeune homme les poings crispés le long de son corps et les joues empourprées par la colère.

Et lui Kureno, connu à tort pour être aussi inexpressif qu'un bloc de glace, ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sourire. La vie et la normale reprenaient finalement leur droit. Le chat allait sortir ses griffes.

- Crétin congénitale ! Ne vois-tu pas que tu te plantes sur toute la ligne ? Tu parles d'avoir été égoïste avant mais tu le deviendras vraiment si tu fais ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais des gens qui tiennent à toi et que tu vas laisser derrière ? En faisant ça tu les trahiras, tu trahiras la confiance qu'ils ont placée en toi pour les aimer, pour les aider, pour les soutenir. Hatori, Ayame, Tohru, Rin, et même ce sale rat. Ils t'apprécient et te respectent. Je t'apprécie et te respecte, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, la moitié du temps tu te fous de ma gueule et l'autre moitié tu me manipules et me contrôle. Tu es celui qui nous maintient uni, qui nous permet de regarder le futur avoir moins d'incertitude et d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si tu n'es plus là ?

- Rien, il ne se passera rien, vous aurez enfin un avenir, sans personne pour vous empêcher de le vivre comme vous l'entendez. C'est pour ça que je fais ça, mon ultime acte d'amour.

Aurait-il été sous sa forme de chat qu'il aurait pu voir son cousin se hérisser les poils du dos et se mettre à siffler, menaçant. Au lieu de ça le jeune homme serra les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents, les yeux assombris par la fureur, des larmes de rage lui brouillant le regard.

- Arrête de vouloir jouer les bons samaritains, arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. C'est avant tout pour toi que tu fais ça, cracha-t-il avec hargne en s'avançant vers le chien, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son index toucha la poitrine de son interlocuteur qu'il martela à chaque mot exprimé d'un geste sec, comme s'il voulait ainsi donner plus d'impact à ses propos, les graver dans la chair.

- Ne nous fait pas l'insulte de nous prendre comme prétexte pour justifier tes actes Shigure, on ne t'a rien demandé. Et même si c'est réellement ce qui te motive ne crois-tu pas qu'on a déjà assez souffert comme ça sans avoir à subir en plus le poids d'être les responsables involontaires d'un meurtre ? Est-ce que Kisa et Momiji et les plus jeunes doivent abandonner leur innocence pour pouvoir évoluer librement ? Est-ce cela le prix à payer ? Le libre arbitre contre la paix de l'esprit ? Je n'en veux pas. Et ils ne le voudront pas non plus. Tu ne peux pas nous demander ça Shigure, tu ne peux pas nous demander un tel sacrifice, ou plutôt nous l'imposer. C'est cruel. Ne fait pas ça. Ne nous fais pas ça. On est une famille, c'est ce que tu aimes nous rappeler quand Yuki et moi nous nous battons. Une famille. Ne reviens pas sur tes paroles. Pas ça. On a besoin de toi Shigure. J'ai besoin de toi.

Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant sur les joues dénuées de toute couleur de Kyo, sans aucune retenue, des larmes non plus de colère mais de douleur, d'angoisse. Le doigt avait cessé son martellement pour laisser place à deux mains qui empoignaient désespérément le col d'un kimono et en secouait faiblement le propriétaire.

- Je refuse de vivre avec ça Shigure. Ne nous fait pas vivre avec ça, s'il te plait, car ce sera tout sauf une vie. Savoir que nous la devrons grâce à des mains tachées de sang, à cause de ton sacrifice. Tu sais que jamais ils ne te laisseront t'en tirer. Ils simuleront un accident ou une maladie. Tu ne franchiras jamais le seuil de cette maison. Tu ne rentreras jamais à la maison. Je préfère encore être enfermé pour le restant de mes jours que de traverser cette nouvelle tragédie. Ne fais pas ça, ne pars pas. Ne nous abandonne pas.

Le corps du chat était à présent secoué de sanglots, tout juste parvenait-il à articuler ses mots qui se coinçaient douloureusement dans sa gorge.

Shigure avait réussi là où tous jusque-là avait échoué : il venait de briser la carapace du chat.

Et il savait le chien en avoir conscience lorsqu'il le vit prendre son cadet dans ses bras et le plaquer contre sa poitrine, lui passant la main dans le dos, sur la nuque, lui caressant les cheveux, comme un parent voulant calmer un enfant apeuré.

- Tout ira bien Kyo, tout ira bien, murmura-t-il tel un mantra, une promesse qu'il voulait surement apaisante mais qui eut l'effet contraire quand le chat se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du chien et le plaqua violemment contre le mur deux mètres plus loin, fou de rage.

- Comment … comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment tout pourrait bien aller ? Tu veux tout détruire, hurla-t-il.

Si le cri de douleur d'Akito n'avait pas attiré l'attention aucun doute que c'était chose faite maintenant.

Shigure plaça doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin puis sur ses poignets, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager.

- Pas détruire Kyo, jamais détruire. Juste changer un système qui ne fonctionne pas.

- En l'éliminant ? C'est la même chose pour moi.

- Si juste l'éloigner, l'effacer de notre vue suffisait ne crois-tu pas que je le ferai ?

- Sincèrement ? Non. Tu es tellement égaré dans ton désir de vengeance Shigure, je ne sais plus quoi croire.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Dis que tu vas remettre tes plans à plus tard, que tu vas en discuter avec nous. Si on est uni on trouvera une solution. Une meilleure. Fais-nous à ton tour confiance.

- J'aimerai Kyo, je voudrais par-dessus tout pouvoir le faire…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Juste … juste … je … je ne sais pas comment faire.

Shigure ressemblait à un jeune enfant à cet instant, penaud, perdu, se mordant les lèvres, appréhendant la réaction des adultes qui l'entouraient, c'est-à-dire lui-même et Kyo, et dans une moindre mesure Akito qui semblait plongé dans un état second, enfermé dans un monde de douleur dont il était peu coutumier.

- Faire quoi ? demanda le chat, confus devant l'insécurité manifeste du chien mais aussi par ces propos dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

Tout comme lui.

- M'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit doucement leur cousin, le regard fuyant.

« Je ne sais pas comment on fait. Toute ma vie j'ai calculé, j'ai planifié, j'ai pris mes décisions par moi-même sans jamais consulter quelqu'un d'autre. Même lorsque j'étais entouré j'ai toujours été seul, dans ma tête, dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas Kyo. Je ne sais pas. »

- Tu apprendras, baka ! s'impatienta le chat. « J'y suis bien arrivé moi ! Grace à toi. Et à Tohru. Si moi j'ai pu le faire …»

Puis plus posément, avec une infinie patience, d'une voix similaire à celle de Kazuma Sempei lorsqu'il enseigne à ses élèves un mouvement difficile il poursuivit:

- Tu apprendras Shigure-Sempai.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de soirée il vit le chien être envahi par l'indécision. Et le chat le vit aussi car il continua plus déterminé que jamais :

- Shigure ! Aujourd'hui grâce à toi je me suis senti réellement accepté pour la première fois depuis que Maître Kazuma m'a officieusement adopté. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi. Ce regard que tu me lances, celui qui dit que je compte pour toi, il n'y a que trois personne à me l'avoir jamais adressé sincèrement. Tu m'as redonné la force de me battre. Parce que je sais que quelqu'un se tiendra désormais à mes côtés à présent.

- Et je ferai en sorte que tu n'en doutes plus jamais, murmura Shigure en détournant le regard, le fixant sur le sol à ses pieds.

- Alors reste à nos côtés. Ne fais pas de mal à Akito.

- C'est trop tard Kyo, tout ça c'est bien trop tard, fit le chien en balayant la pièce d'un geste de la main pour appuyer ses propos comme si cela était l'évidence même, ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il de concert avec Kyo. Il ne parvenait plus à demeurer à l'écart, en simple spectateur conscient du vent de changement qui soufflait. Toute sa vie il avait été passif, par obligation plus que par choix, mais là, enfin, il se sentait envahi par une bouffée de révolte. Shigure avait ce magnétisme et ce parlé du meneur, un leader né que l'on suivait les yeux fermés et dont jamais on ne questionnait les choix. Sauf lorsque l'on se nommait Kyo Sohma, mais c'était dans la nature du chat de tout remettre en cause, de contester, de ne rien prendre pour argent comptant. Sa plus grande qualité, sa plus grande souffrance également.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix fatiguée de Shigure :

- Parce que Kyo, Kureno … les choses sont déjà allées bien trop loin, il n'y a déjà plus la place pour faire marche arrière. Jamais Akito ne l'autorisera. Et il vous fera payer à tous les deux le fait d'avoir été témoin de son humiliation, de sa déchéance. Et ça je ne peux le lui permettre.

Cette dernière remarque sembla faire mouche avec Kyo qui se replia sur lui-même et se ferma au monde, en proie à une profonde réflexion, cherchant la solution à l'impossible. Il était bien la seule personne ce soir à rester fidèle à elle-même, à toujours se battre contre l'inévitable, refusant obstinément de baisser les bras.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas à lui. Malgré le bon sens il s'était laissé séduire par les paroles et les projets de Shigure-Sama, il s'était mis à croire à un monde sans Dieu ni Maître, il avait un instant gouté à la saveur délicate du mot liberté même si ce n'était qu'en pensée. Lui non plus n'aimait pas la manière pour y parvenir mais comme Shigure le passé avait laissé des traces, plantant ses crocs aiguisés dans son esprit, dans ses souvenirs, y plantant la graine de la colère et de la vengeance. Une infime part en lui, détestable, était heureuse que rien ne puisse plus être changé. C'était égoïste, et abominable, cela signifiait la mort de deux hommes mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Et s'il le fallait lui aussi était prêt à donner de sa personne. Un seul geste de Shigure et il le ferait. Car le chien l'avait déjà quelque part libéré, de sa peur, de son devoir de soumission absolue, de sa prison dorée. Il n'était pas comme Kyo, il était faible, il lui fallait être guidé et il venait de trouver un nouveau meneur.

- Hatori, s'écria soudain le chat le faisant sursauter.

Hatori-Sama ? Qu'avait donc à voir là-dedans le taciturne médecin de famille ? Que diable pouvait-il faire pour réparer ce qui venait d'être brisé ?

Shigure semblait aussi déboussolé que lui.

- Baka. Il faut vraiment que je vous explique tout, s'exclama impatiemment le chat, visiblement exaspéré par leur absence de réaction. « Hatori. Son pouvoir. Il va pouvoir effacer sa mémoire. Comme avec Kana-San et la mère de Momiji. »

Mais oui ! Hatori !

- Non ! Il ne peut pas.

Des espoirs étouffés dans leur œuf.

- Il essayera au moins Shigure-Sama. C'est de toi dont il s'agit, s'agaça le chat, visiblement énervé par le manque d'enthousiasme de son ainé.

- Non Kyo ce que je veux dire c'est que humainement parlant il ne peut pas. Tu oublies une chose : il n'est pas là. Il est au chevet de Yuki, et au tien accessoirement, ou du moins là où tu devrais te trouver. Il n'aura jamais le temps d'être ici avant que tout se sache. Trop de monde, trop de mémoires à effacer. C'était une bonne idée mais malheureusement impossible à réaliser.

Le chat aurait tenu un objet que ses mains l'auraient assurément mis en pièces vu la violence avec laquelle il serra ses poings.

-. Il doit y avoir une autre solution. Je refuse de céder.

Et le rouquin se mit à marcher de long en large d'une démarche pesante, les sourcils froncés, les poings toujours fermés le long de son corps.

- Kyo-Kun, tenta d'intervenir son cousin après lui avoir laissé quelques précieuses secondes pour se calmer.

- Non Shigure-Sama !

Secondes qui n'avaient en fait servi qu'à renforcer la colère du chat qui il le savait détestait se sentir impuissant et désarmé.

- Kyo, tenta-t-il à son tour, « Shigure a raison », ce qui lui valut un regard reconnaissant de la part de ce dernier.

- Non ! Vous vous trompez tous les deux.

- Kyo, cesse de faire l'enfant, lâcha Shigure avec autorité ce qui eut le don d'immobiliser le plus jeune.

- C'est pas juste, s'écria-t-il.

- La vie n'est pas juste.

- On a tellement traversé, tellement subi, pourquoi le destin ne se met-il pas pour une fois de notre côté ! s'énerva le chat en cognant le mur de toutes ses forces.

- Il n'y a pas de voie tracée pour être heureux Kyo-Kun. **

- Oh. Tellement de sagesse qui sort de ta bouche Shigure. Attention tu pourrais finir par devenir intelligent, décréta sarcastiquement le chat mais personne n'était dupe, le sourire moqueur qu'il arborait n'atteignant pas ses yeux qui une fois de plus semblaient sur le point de s'embuer. Non personne n'était dupe et encore moins le chien qui à son grand étonnement décida pourtant d'entrer dans le jeu initié par son cousin.

- Ca contrebalancerait avec le fait que tu deviens un parfait idiot, gamin.

- De quoi ?

- Ce matin tu étais aux portes de la mort, impossible de te faire réagir ni même ouvrir les yeux, plus faible qu'un chaton. Et ce soir tu te tiens là, à rugir tel un gros tigre, à t'agiter, à cogner dans chaque surface dure en dépit du plus petit bon sens. Idiot, c'est ce que je dis. Quelque chose à en redire ? Non ? Tant mieux, se précipita-t-il d'ajouter sans laisser le temps au principal intéressé de réagir, cherchant par-là à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Mais au final le chat, dont l'humeur était plus que changeante ce soir, décida de botter en touche et ne réagit pas. Pas de cris, de déchainement de fureur, d'indignation non contenue.

Au contraire la dernière remarque semblait avoir atteint le jeune homme plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, comme si elle touchait un sujet sensible. Il s'était figé, son visage avait une fois encore perdu en couleur et une lueur triste illuminait son regard.

- Kyo, résonna la voix à présent inquiète de Shigure qui lui aussi avait perçu le tumulte de son cousin.

- Pas idiot, bredouilla le chat, presque inaudible, « pas idiot ».

N'importe qui ignorant le tempérament du jeune homme aurait pu croire qu'il était vexé voir blessé, jusqu'à il y a vingt minutes il l'aurait pensé aussi, mais il savait à présent qu'il n'en était rien. Ces deux mots à peine articulé n'avait aucun destinataire attitré, il était probable que Kyo n'ait jamais eu l'intention de les prononcer à voix haute comme l'attestait la surprise qui illuminait son regard, avant de laisser place à d'autres émotions qu'il mit quelques instants à identifier, et quelques secondes supplémentaires à intégrer tant elles étaient éloignées de la personnalité quelque peu explosive du maudit.

Contre toute attente le chat se montrait gêné, et troublé, presque fuyant.

Fuyant.

Kyo.

Le monde aurait cessé de tourner autour de son astre qu'il n'aurait pas été plus étonné.

Qu'avait bien pu dire l'écrivain pour provoquer pareille réaction ?

En dehors de le qualifier d'idiot. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la réalité il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Il pouvait lire les mêmes interrogations chez le plus âgé.

- Kyo ?

- Laisse tomber Shigure.

- Non, je suis curieux, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, Shigure s'était mis à sautiller tel un enfant hyperactif en manque de sucre.

- Plus tard, si on s'en sort.

- Promis ? s'écria le chien les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

Ça c'est sûr l'écrivain n'avait pas son pareil pour dissiper la tension, pour preuve le regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé de l'adolescent. Même lui ne put refreiner le sourire qui envahi ses lèvres.

- Fais déjà en sorte qu'on s'en sorte baka Inu, après on verra, répliqua sèchement le jeune, sans la moindre méchanceté derrière ses mots cependant.

Soudain un bruit de pas, d'une multitude de pas pour être exact, et les exclamations de personnes visiblement paniquées retentirent dans le couloir et se rapprochaient de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

Et il vit la même réalisation se répercuter sur le visage redevenu sérieux de ses cousins.

La même acceptation.

La fin arrivait.

Non pas au ralenti comme dans les films ou au contraire à grande vitesse, renversant tout sur son passage.

Elle cheminait juste, à son propre rythme.

Et soudain le silence retentit. Plus le moindre son. Les pas avaient cessé.

La fin était dans les murs.

Elle était derrière la porte.

Laquelle coulissa lentement, avec légèreté.

Et la fin fit son entrée.

Inéluctable.

Implacable.

Funeste.

.

**Fin du Flashback.**

.

.

.

- Yuki-kun, murmura douloureusement Hatori comme si parler plus fort auraient pu troubler les morts,

« Yuki, je suis désolé, Shigure et Kyo ne sont plus»

.

.

.

_A suivre_

* * *

***** **Butsudan** (l'objet qu'Akito renverse en se débattant) : il s'agit d'une armoire avec des portes en bois qui entourent et protègent une icône religieuse, le plus souvent une statue ou un mandala. Littéralement ce mot signifie « maison de Bouddha » (définition Wikipédia).

Comme c'est Bouddha lui-même qui convoqua les douze animaux sacrés auprès de lui je trouve normal qu'il y ait un Butsudan dans la demeure, pas vous ?

**** Il n'y a pas de voix tracée pour être heureux**, est une phrase que j'ai aimée et donc retenue, issue d'un autre manga : X de clamp pour ceux qui connaissent.

.

Bon ok. Je suis atroce et certains-certaines d'entre vous me détestes maintenant royalement. Mais que ça ne vous empêches pas de lire la suite même si je ne promets pas de me racheter non plus, mais au moins vous aurez les réponses à certaines des questions que vous vous posez. D'ailleurs je suis curieuse de les connaitre pour être sures de ne pas en oublier. Alors à vos claviers.

Sinon reviews d'insultes et de mécontentement ….. acceptés. Allez-y videz votre sac ^^

Enfin je suis vraiment désolé pour le laps de temps entre cette publication et la dernière, je n'ai pas réellement d'excuses autre que celle d'avoir dû réécrire ce chapitre 4-5 fois jusqu'à en être satisfaite moi l'éternelle insatisfaite. Seule la fin n'a jamais changé.

Bon j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même.

Et merci pour votre fidélité.

Petite réponse à la review de **Imthebest** : pour commencer merci beaucoup pour tes messages de soutien, j'avoue ça me motive beaucoup pour continuer. Pour répondre à ta question l'histoire du chien qui est loup est effectivement une histoire que j'ai inventée, pour souligner le caractère abordé par Shigure dans ma fic. J'espère que c'est réussi ^^


	10. Hatori hiryuu

_- Yuki-kun, murmura-t-il doucement._

_« Yuki, Shigure et Kyo ne sont plus»_

Il vit le visage du jeune homme assis à sa gauche se décomposer et sa respiration s'arrêter, puis reprendre, d'abord lentement, avec difficultés, puis de plus en plus rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, il n'allait pas tarder à hyperventiler, aussi se précipita-t-il d'ajouter :

« Non Yuki, pas dans ce sens. Ils ne sont plus, mais ils ne sont pas morts, ils sont toujours vivant, c'est juste que … qu'ils … que … peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'ils le soient. »

Il soupira et porta ses doigts à ses tempes qu'il commença à masser douloureusement. Ses maux de tête, loin de s'atténuer, ne faisaient au contraire que s'accentuer d'heure en heure. Pas besoin de posséder des connaissances en médecine pour savoir qu'ils étaient étroitement liés à la tension nerveuse et à l'inquiétude toujours grandissante qu'il ressentait. Couplé à ça le manque de sommeil et son incapacité à garder quoique ce soit dans son estomac. En un mot ses migraines n'étaient pas prêtes de disparaître.

Mais là n'était pas son problème majeur. Pas à cet instant. Car là, tout de suite, il allait lui falloir trouver comment répondre aux questions de son cadet. Comment trouver les mots adaptés et les assembler correctement pour formuler ce qui allait certainement être une des phrases les plus pénibles et difficiles de son existence. Bon sang Shigure pourquoi n'es-tu pas là quand j'ai réellement besoin de toi. C'est toi l'homme de lettres, mon domaine à moi c'est les sciences, adressa-t-il mentalement à ce cousin par qui tout avait commencé et qui maintenant brillait par son absence. Il se savait injuste d'accuser ainsi son meilleur ami, s'il avait pu nul doute qu'il serait à présent à ses côtés. S'il avait pu cette conversation et cette problématique n'auraient d'ailleurs aucune raison d'être.

Car comment expliquer à un jeune homme plus tout à fait un enfant mais pas tout à fait un adulte non plus que ses deux cousins avaient totalement disparus, que leurs corps étaient toujours là, avec eux, mais que eux par contre …

Comment expliquer à Yuki ce que lui-même avait toutes les peines du monde à croire et surtout à accepter, même avec le recul.

Qu'il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire, que c'était fini, une route différente leur avait été tracée à ces cousins qui étaient restés maudits même s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction différente, un avenir différent ou plutôt l'absence de tout avenir, un chemin dont ils ne reviendraient pas maintenant qu'il avait été entamé. Le pire des sorts. Des trois Akito avait sans doute été le plus chanceux. Non, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. Il avait été le plus chanceux. Car au moins pour lui c'était terminé.

Comment …

Oui, comment le dire à Yuki autrement que par des données bruts et des faits implacables.

Comment l'y préparer … comment le ménager …

Peut-être que si Kureno terminait son récit … peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas lui à entrer dans les détails … peut-être même que la souris serait en mesure de comprendre, de s'imaginer …

Non ! C'était se voiler la face. Même l'esprit le plus créatif ne pourrait imaginer pareil scénario, pareil rebondissement tortueux.

Et il ne pouvait décemment pas demander ça à Kureno … il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Doux euphémisme. Qui était-il pour lui demander pareille chose ?

Mais une voix claire bien que légèrement troublée par l'angoisse vint interrompre ses pensées.

Kureno.

Le jeune homme semblait partager une vision presque similaire à la sienne, sauf en ce qui concernait son rôle à tenir apparemment.

- Yuki ! fit le coq en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

« Tout s'est enchainé très vite après que la porte se soit ouverte pour y laisser entrer des gardes du corps et quelques serviteurs zélés. Une dizaine de personnes, peut-être moins, je ne sais plus. »

« Tout me parait tellement confus, comme si cela s'était produit en rêve ou dans une autre vie. »

« Une seconde j'ai vu Shigure se jeter désespérément sur Akito, comme pour attirer à lui les nouveaux arrivants, comme pour éliminer le seul témoin de ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui avait été dit et confessé, être le seul et unique coupable et porter le chapeau, et l'instant d'après Kyo qui intervient à son tour et essaye de décrocher les doigts de Shigure autour du cou d'Akito. »

« Puis plus rien. »

« En dehors d'une lumière aveuglante qui a traversé la pièce bientôt suivie d'une puissante onde de choc qui nous a terrassées.

« Quelque chose s'est produit, quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour lever la malédiction. »

Kureno s'interrompit et fixa ses mains posées sur ses genoux qu'ils ouvraient et refermaient et qui maintenant étaient animées par de petits tremblements tenus.

Kureno qui se mordillait le coin de la lèvre, clairement indécis sur la manière de poursuivre son récit. Récalcitrant aussi. Ce qui était loin de l'étonner, quand on savait ce qui allait suivre.

Mais il semblait que le destin ait finalement développé quelque sympathie pour l'homme, ou peut-être était-il tout simplement lassé de toujours le choisir pour victime, toujours est-il qu'il décida de lui accorder quelques minutes de répits en la personne d'un nouvel interlocuteur.

- Quelque chose oui, résonna derrière lui la voix grave d'Ayame qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une partie du visage dissimulé dans l'ombre, droit, solide. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là à les écouter, sans bruit pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence. Ayame et silence. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait pensé impossible jusqu'à peu. Un oxymore s'il en existait un. Mais les évènements des derniers jours l'avait forcé à modifier la définition qu'il avait du terme ''impossible'' et à remettre en question les observations et les connaissances qu'il pensait pourtant acquises.

Ayame qui montrait un nouveau visage, calme, sérieux, imperturbable quand tous parvenaient tout juste à ne pas s'enfuir pour aller se cacher, pour ne pas sombrer dans l'effroi. Ayame. Le serpent. Celui au sang froid de par son signe. Son ancien signe.

« Nous aimons penser que c'est lié à la signification de chacun des signes, que sa dynamique a été perturbée, fit Ayame en adressant un petit sourire de soutien à son frère qui visiblement était perdu au possible avant de venir les rejoindre d'une démarche souple mais non moins déterminée et de s'installer un peu à l'écart. Même lui ne pouvait se résoudre à s'assoir dans le fauteuil de Shigure situé en face de lui et à présent seul siège laissé libre.

« Le chien, le protecteur, celui qui voue une fidélité absolue à son Dieu, ce même chien qui le trahit, le renie et tente de le détruire. Et le Chat, le maudit, l'impur, qui a toutes les raisons pour se rebeller, pour le haïr et le vouloir déchu et misérable, ce même chat qui vient à son secours, qui s'interpose. »

Et Ayame s'arrêta, comme pour laisser à Yuki la possibilité de se jouer la scène dans la tête. Après quelques dizaines de secondes celui-ci hocha de la tête, autorisant par là-même la poursuite de l'explication.

- C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Shigure qui toute sa vie s'est entouré des maudits pour au final être seul de par son geste, et Kyo qui désespérément a voulu entrer dans le cercle, faire partie de quelque chose et qui finalement aura fait l'inverse, aura détruit ce cercle synonyme de rempart infranchissable et aura permis aux autres de le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Deux personnes, deux caractères et deux signes opposés et qui, avec leur intention diamétralement opposée, seront parvenu à s'unir dans une même destinée.

- Aya … Ayame, murmura la souris, hésitante, effrayée sans doute de la réponse qu'il allait obtenir et du même coup n'aimerait pas

« Qu'a voulu dire Hatori-Sama, que sont devenus le baka-ne … Kyo … et Shigure ? Et Akito ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Dans son siège Kureno se raidit, ce qui ne passa nullement inaperçu. Sentant le regard de tous il vit le jeune homme refreiner un frisson et une lueur de panique vint illuminer son regard. Sans doute le coq aurait préféré se trouver partout sauf ici, à devoir revivre des souvenirs qu'il ne doutait pas être pénible et douloureux.

- Je ne sais pas, Yuki. Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle de rien entre la lumière et le moment où j'ai repris connaissance. Et c'était le chaos. Comme si une tempête était passée par là.

Ce qui était le cas quelque part songea-t-il.

Kureno s'était une nouvelle fois arrêté, comme pour s'éclaircir la tête même s'il était plus probable que c'était pour se donner du courage avec ce qui allait suivre. Et pour en connaitre le contenu, dans les grandes lignes, il ne le comprenait que trop.

- Des carcasses de meubles jonchaient le sol, certains écrasaient des corps brisés et désarticulés, d'autres étaient non-reconnaissables tellement ils étaient endommagés. Toutes les vitres avaient volé en éclat et des morceaux de verres étaient allés s'insérer dans des murs pourtant situés à plusieurs mètres ou … ou dans ces mêmes corps. Il ne restait rien debout, comme si tout avait été balayé par une explosion et trainé sur plusieurs mètres. »

« Le sol … le sol était jonché de débris, on ne voyait même plus les tatamis. Et tout ce rouge carmin, sur les estampes déchirées, sur les cloisons coulissantes et les paravents, sur la cire des bougies qui coulait toujours malgré l'absence de flamme. »

« Comment c'est possible ? Comment est-ce que je peux me souvenir de petits détails aussi inutiles et ne pas me souvenir du comment ? Ayame? Hatori ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tandis qu'il décrivait la scène dont il avait été témoin le jeune homme se passait inconsciemment la main sur son épaule, là où il savait se trouver hématomes et contusions pour les avoir traités. Et cela l'inquiéta profondément. Ce qu'il avait quelque part redouté se produisait : Kureno perdait pied et commençait à revivre la scène, comme l'attestaient ses pupilles qui étaient de plus en plus dilatées, sa pâleur naturelle de plus en plus prononcée. Et ses traits qui se contractaient sous l'effet d'une angoisse et d'une horreur indicibles.

Avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir cependant le coq le devança, le regard flou posé sur le mur en face de lui. Il semblait à des années-lumière et non plus dans cette pièce avec eux. A cet instant ils n'existaient plus pour le coq.

- Personne ne bougeait. Personne ne criait. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Même le vent et le tonnerre à l'extérieur avaient cessé. Le silence complet. Et je me tenais là, et tout autour de moi … Il n'y avait rien … il n'y avait rien … personne sauf des corps tout autour, des dizaines de corps. Qui ne bougeaient pas. Et pas un son, pas un cri ni même un murmure.

« J'étais entouré par la mort, tout autour de moi n'était que désolation et destruction. J'ai cru un moment qu'ils étaient tous morts, que j'étais l'unique survivant de ce carnage. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais paralysé. Je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi y avais-je échappé ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je de si spécial et qu'ils n'avaient pas pour en décider ainsi ? Et tandis que je me posai cette question je maudissais ma bonne étoile d'en avoir décidé ainsi. Car j'étais plus seul que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je devais agir moi qui de ma vie n'avais jamais eu à le faire. Et personne, personne pour m'indiquer quoi faire. J'étais paralysé, sans pouvoir faire un pas dans quelque direction que ce soit, et pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Je me suis demandé si c'était cela être en enfer, dans le royaume d'Enma. Avais-je été jugé pêcheur, était-ce mon châtiment ? Etre témoin du martyre de mes proches sans pouvoir rien y faire, comme je l'avais fait toute mon existence mortelle durant avec Akito. D'ailleurs où était-il ? Akito ? Et Kyo ? Et Shigure ?

« Ils sont là, à quelques mètres, et je ne les ai pas vu. Pas avant de réellement les chercher. Pourquoi ? Suis-je si égoïste que cela ?

« Ils sont là, étendus, immobiles, enchevêtrés. Et pales, comme les morts. Peut-être le sont-ils ? Ils sont parmi ces autres corps, ils sont ces autres corps.»

« Akito. Son visage, il est pétrifié. Défiguré par la douleur. Et ses yeux. Exorbités. Vides. Fixant le plafond. Et du sang. Tellement de sang. »

« Du sang qui s'écoule de ses orbites. Ainsi que de ses oreilles. Et de son nez. Et son corps. Mon Dieu …. Sa peau est craquelée, elle tombe en lambeau par endroit comme si elle a été brûlée par quelques feux abominables de l'enfer. Et l'odeur est étouffante et écœurante, nauséabonde, elle donne le tournis, elle me pousse à tourner le dos et à fuir mais je ne parviens pas à détacher mes pieds du sol, ils semblent ne faire qu'un avec ce dernier. Cette odeur de friture, de putréfaction ... elle … elle … je n'arrive pas à respirer, elle me prends à la gorge, elle me brûle la poitrine, elle me ronge de l'intérieur ... Je veux partir … je veux … je veux … je ne sais pas ce que je veux … la tête me tourne … la pièce est de plus en plus sombre … mes jambes … j'ai mal … j'ai peur … je veux … je ne veux plus … que ça s'arrête … pitié … faite que ça s'arrête … »

- Kureno, ça suffit, intervint-il, pour Yuki qui n'avait pas besoin de connaitre des détails aussi sordides mais aussi pour Kureno qui semblait revivre ce cauchemar éveillé, comme en témoignait le fait qu'il en parlait au présent mais surtout parce qu'il semblait à chaque mot prononcé suffoquer un peu plus, il commençait même à tousser, des râles s'échappaient de sa gorge.

- Shigure … et Kyo … ils sont à côtés. Eux aussi sont … ils sont … Kami Sama il faut les aider … Shigure … Kyo … Ils ont besoin d'aide … mais je ne peux pas les rejoindre … je suis retombé à genou, et j'ai l'impression de disparaitre dans le sol … je n'arrive même pas à ramper vers eux … je ne peux pas et ils sont là … si près … je peux presque les toucher … mais je ne peux pas … et ils sont si … si … si immobiles … ils sont … endommagés eux aussi … détruits … leurs yeux … leurs yeux … leur visage … oh par tous les Dieux aidez-moi … faite que je me réveille … c'est juste un cauchemar … ils ne peuvent pas … non, pas eux … quelqu'un … s'il vous plait … quelqu'un …

Il se tenait maintenant à côté de son cousin et tentait de le faire revenir parmi eux en l'appelant, en le secouant par l'épaule d'abord gentiment puis de plus en plus vigoureusement.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Kureno était parti trop loin et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'y atteindre.

Une couverture trainait sur un fauteuil qu'il s'empressa d'entourer autour du coq qui devenait de plus en plus pale, de plus en plus froid aussi à en juger par les frissons glacés qui parcouraient son corps. Il entrait en état de choc. Doublé d'une attaque de panique. A ce rythme très vite il ne parviendrait plus à respirer librement. Il y avait urgence.

- Ayame ! Prépare-lui une tasse de thé. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il, le professionnel en lui reprenant ses droits. « Yuki, retires-lui ses chaussures puis tu m'aideras à l'allonger»

Et sans attendre de voir si ses directives étaient suivies il se précipita vers l'entrée où il savait avoir laissé sa sacoche qui heureusement ne le quittait jamais.

Quand il revint quelques secondes plus tard il vit que Yuki avait su anticiper ses attentes. Kureno était maintenant étendu, les jambes légèrement surélevées, la couverture recouvrait l'ensemble de son corps et il lui parlait à voix douce en lui tenant la main. De là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait entendre les mots, pas sûr que Kureno puisse les comprendre non plus mais l'intention était là.

Ce qui lui laissait le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Après avoir vidé le contenu de son sac sur la table, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec l'ordre et la méticulosité, il trouva les ampoules au liquide ambré qu'il cherchait et avec des gestes économes et habiles en prépara une seringue.

- Essaye de le maintenir le plus immobile possible Yuki. Il risque de se débattre comme un beau diable! » Et sans attendre il planta l'aiguille à travers les vêtements de Kureno qui, comme il l'avait prédit se mit à se contorsionner, cherchant inconsciemment à s'éloigner de cette nouvelle source de douleur. Son cousin n'avait toujours pas émergé de ses sombres souvenirs. Pire, il semblait s'y enfoncer davantage, et la brulure cuisante qu'il savait être provoqué par son produit n'allait pas arranger cet état de fait, comme en témoignait les gémissements qu'il poussait et qui très vite se transformèrent en cris de douleur et de terreur, en supplications déchirantes. « Arrêtez … pitié … arrêtez … j'ai mal … laissez-moi … ayez pitié … j'ai mal, ça brûle tellement …» Ce n'était plus seulement Akito qui était en proie aux flammes cette fois.

- J'ai fini, adressa-t-il à Yuki qui le regardait les yeux emplis de larmes, le suppliant d'arrêter-là cette nouvelle forme de torture.

- Est-ce que … est-ce qu'il va aller mieux ? demanda la souris sans quitter le du regard.

- Oui. Le calmant que je viens de lui administrer devrait agir assez vite. Il sera fatigué, et confus, mais il va aller mieux.

- Non, je veux dire …

Et il poussa un soupir. Il savait ce que le jeune homme voulait réellement savoir. Il savait aussi la réponse qu'il aimerait avoir à lui donner. Celle que Yuki voulait par-dessus tout entendre, celle qui redonnerait à tous un peu d'espoir, de stabilité. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce serait cruel, pour Kureno, pour Yuki, pour Ayame qui il le savait ne perdait rien de ce qui se passait ici. A quoi bon les induire en erreur sous prétextes de les ménager, il n'avait aucun moyen de dissimuler la vérité de toute façon.

- Il ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment Yuki. Toute sa vie il a vécu auprès d'Akito et même s'il n'aimait pas l'homme, même s'il le détestait, Akito est tout ce qui a habité ses journées, il est tout ce qu'il connaissait vraiment de ce monde. Et Kyo et Shigure. Non il n'oubliera jamais, il a vu et a vécu quelque chose de vraiment horrible, imagine il a cru être le seul à survivre, il était seul dans les ténèbres où il ne régnait que mort et destruction pendant des heures. Il arrivera un jour à mettre de la distance, à dépasser cela. Ou alors il deviendra fou et il se fermera à ce monde à jamais, il ne saura plus distinguer le vrai du faux, le cauchemar de la réalité. Il sombrera Yuki, et il n'y aura rien que nous pourrons faire alors. Il est tout seul dans cette lutte avec lui-même. Encore une fois. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire maintenant est resté avec lui, le soutenir, lui apprendre ce qu'être une vraie famille signifie. Il va nous falloir être uni Yuki, pour lui mais aussi pour Kyo et Shigure. Il va nous falloir apprendre à vivre et à travailler ensemble, à pardonner et à nous pardonner. Sinon il n'y a aucun espoir, pas pour eux et peut-être pas pour nous non plus.

Kureno avait enfin cessé de se débattre, mais ses lèvres continuaient à s'ouvrir et à se fermer, incapable de formuler les mots qui s'y formaient, le simple fait de respirer lui semblait être extrêmement douloureux comme en témoignait son souffle court et saccadé, si irrégulier que ça en était pénible pour ceux qui en était témoin.

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés du jeune homme et lui déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de son col. Il pouvait entendre Ayame s'activer dans la cuisine. Yuki lui s'était redressé et se tenait maintenant de l'autre côté de la salle, appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux hypnotisés par le mouvement de sa main qu'il passait dans les cheveux de son patient pour le calmer, pour lui permettre de se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front par la sueur alors même que sa peau était glacée. Ses yeux semblaient incapables de rester immobiles et virevoltaient dans tous les sens, mais au moins ils avaient perdu en désespoir et en horreur. Malgré les apparences Kureno allaient mieux. Pour le moment. Il n'avait pas mentit à Yuki. Un dur travail attendait le coq. La crise de panique qu'il venait d'avoir n'était malheureusement que la première d'une longue liste à venir.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une tasse de laquelle s'échappait un doux arôme de fleurs de cerisier apparue dans son champ de vision. Ayame se trouvait au-dessus de lui, un plateau sur laquelle reposaient trois autres tasses identiques dans les mains, un sourcil levé, interrogatif, une demande à laquelle il répondit négativement.

- Mon stéthoscope ! demanda-t-il simplement à la place en se saisissant du récipient qu'il posa à côté de lui.

Il aurait pu se contenter de presser son index contre le poignet du coq pour obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin mais cela avait un côté rassurant, le son d'un cœur qui bat, aussi irrégulier ou anarchique soit-il. Lui non plus ne voulait pas être entouré de silence.

Le cœur allait bien constata-t-il quelques instants plus tard. La vie poursuivrait donc un peu plus son cour à travers le jeune homme. C'était rassurant.

Après avoir posé son stéthoscope il releva la tête vers Kureno et fut surpris lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux effrayés mais conscient de ce qui l'entourait et de qui l'entourait.

-Hatori

- Ne parle pas pour le moment. Ayame aide moi à le redresser veux-tu.

Et avec l'assistance du serpent il joint le geste à la parole. Il avait l'impression de manipuler un enfant sans aucune force. Le jeune homme était épuisé comme en témoignait ses yeux qui commençaient à se fermer.

- Kureno, l'appela-t-il en le secouant doucement. « Pas tout de suite, poursuivit-il quand il fut certain d'avoir son entière attention.

« Tu dois d'abord te réchauffer » et il lui porta la tasse fumante aux lèvres.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent ainsi. A plusieurs reprises il dut le rappeler à lui. Quand enfin il vit réapparaitre des couleurs sur les joues de Kureno et sa peau reprendre une température plus convenable il l'aida à se rallonger. A peine son cousin reposa la tête sur le coussin qu'il s'endormit.

Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté là ensuite à le regarder assoupi, hypnotisé, comme si le quitter du regard l'aurait fait disparaître ce qui était illogique il en convenait mais la peur n'était pas une entité à s'enticher de rationnel.

Lorsqu'il se remit debout ses genoux craquèrent et ses articulations protestèrent contre ce traitement. Il n'allait pas échapper aux contractures qui allaient s'en suivre.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, une lourde lèche se repositionnant naturellement devant son œil éteint, et il soupira avant de se retourner vers les deux autres hommes qui s'étaient agenouillés devant la table chauffante où ils buvaient leur thé et tentaient de dissimuler leur inquiétude par une fuite du regard même si leurs mains un peu trop crispées autour du récipient témoignaient du contraire. Ces deux-là … ils étaient vraiment frères, malgré les contestations du plus jeune pour du contraire.

- Je crois que nous avons encore des explications à fournir, autant en finir.

.

_A suivre._

* * *

Imthebest: je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, je vais faire le maximum pour que ça continue et j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par celui-ci. "N'empeche, si Kyo et Shigure sont morts, comment il a fait Kureno pour s'en sortir ?" Excellente question de ta part, tu n'as pas encore eu la réponse complète à celle-ci mais ça ne saurait tarder. Déjà tu sais que ni Kyo ni Shigure ne sont morts ^^

C'est bizarre comment ce chapitre s'est construit. Je n'ai pas traité du quart de ce que j'avais initialement préparé. Au lieu de ça la situation de Kureno s'est présentée d'elle-même sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. Mes doigts se sont activés et voilà. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé et que vous aurez la patience d'attendre pour connaitre ce qui s'est réellement passé pour Kyo et Shigure (sinon vous pouvez me mp et je vous donnerez quelques micro spoils).

Pour ce qui est de Kureno vous l'aurez peut-être compris mais c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, il figure même dans mon top cinq (1- Kyo 2- Shigure 3- Yuki 4- Hatori et enfin 5 donc- Kureno). C'est un personnage que la mangaka a laissé enveloppé d'un doux mystère. On le connait peu, on a que les grandes lignes, mais il semble si humain, si compatissant alors qu'il a vécu en reclus. Je sais pas mais quelque chose m'attire dans ce personnage.

Alors voilà je le fais mettre de ce chapitre de manière indirect et autre que par POV.

… merci de l'avoir créée.


	11. Trio pas vraiment gagnant gagnant

Hatori s'était éloigné de ses cousins et se tenait à présent devant la cheminée, observant avec tristesse et nostalgie les différentes photos qui y siégeaient sur le rebord. Ses yeux soudain furent attirés par l'une d'entre elles plus particulièrement et il ne put s'empêcher de la saisir délicatement entre ses mains, comme si cela pouvait permettre à la scène pour toujours immortalisée de reprendre vie pour les mener vers un avenir ô combien différent.

Il y avait là Miss Honda, fraiche et souriante comme de coutume, entourée d'un Shigure aux traits détendus et aux yeux rieurs, Yuki et Kyo encadrant jalousement la demoiselle et se jetant des regards en chien de faïence mais sans pour autant manifester une réelle animosité, juste une habitude qu'ils avaient pris chaque fois qu'ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Et en arrière-plan un bord de mer, le soleil d'une fin de journée illuminant de mille feux les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le sable fins et quelques oiseaux marins planant langoureusement dans un ciel sans nuage. Il avait devant les yeux un portrait, celui d'une famille peut-être un brin dysfonctionnelle, mais une famille dans le vrai sens du terme. Une famille heureuse de se trouver là, ensemble, dans un univers aux antipodes de son quotidien.

Doucement, avec révérence, il reposa le cadre à son emplacement et se retourna vers ses cousins.

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps de finir de tout te raconter Yuki.

« Donc ce soir-là j'ai été appelé à la résidence principale par un domestique, ma présence était requise sans plus attendre.

« J'ai immédiatement pensé à Akito. Et crois-moi j'aurai préféré que ça le soit car ce que j'y ai trouvé … »

« Une atmosphère emplie de terreur et de consternation. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Il y régnait une panique sans nom. Hommes et bêtes courraient telles des fourmis, sans but ni destination réelle, allant et revenant sur leur pas, se bousculant, se débâtant, s'ignorant. Une partie de la façade principale s'était effondrée, toutes les vitres avaient volé en éclat, des chiens hurlaient à la mort et des enfants pleuraient terrorisés dans les bras de leur mère.

Sans plus attendre on m'a escorté jusqu'à la clinique sans me donner la moindre explication autre que de nombreux blessés nécessitaient mon attention.

Des infirmières s'occupaient de nettoyer des plaies, d'autres de suturer ou d'installer des attelles. Pour trois personnes il était déjà trop tard. Mais il en restait tant d'autres à soigner, souffrant de fractures multiples, d'hémorragies internes, de commotion cérébrale. Et pendant des heures je me suis activé, avec toujours dans la tête cette même question qui courrait : que s'était-il passé pendant mon absence ? Quel démon en colère était apparu et avait tout ravagé sur son passage ?

J'avoue sans honte que pas une seule fois je n'ai songé à Akito. Pour moi il avait été mis à l'écart, au calme, pour lui épargner tout ce remue-ménage.

Kyo et Shigure ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se trouvaient là, et encore moins parmi les blessés.

Tout ce que je voyais c'était des gens qui sanglotaient, qui suppliaient, qui souffraient. Et rien d'autres n'existaient plus en dehors d'eux. Et du soulagement que je pouvais leur apporter par mes soins.

Malgré tous mes efforts je perdis deux autres patients.

Pendant que je m'activais deux domestiques, des gardes du corps en apparence, ne me quittaient pas du regard, me suivant dans tous mes déplacements. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient là pour me protéger d'une quelconque menace dont j'ignorais tout ou parce qu'ils étaient inquiets pour leur camarade et voulaient être présent si le pire venait à se produire.

Je sais depuis qu'il n'en était rien, ils avaient reçu des ordres clairs : me surveiller, s'assurer que je fasse correctement mon travail, que je ne présente aucun danger supplémentaire. Me neutraliser si nécessaire, peu importe la manière à utiliser.

Et enfin j'arrivais à la dernière pièce devant laquelle se tenaient deux gardes à la mine fermée et à la stature imposante. L'un d'eux me saisit le bras et m'observa avec hostilité quelques secondes avant de me pousser dans la pièce et de refermer violemment la porte derrière moi.

J'étais seul à présent et ne savais pas réellement à quoi m'attendre, les évènements de la soirée avaient été si irréels, si invraisemblables. J'étais seul, et rien pour me préparer à ce que j'allais affronter, plus terrible encore que tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'alors.

On ne m'avait rien dit.

Et ils étaient là tous les deux, étendus sur un lit, Kyo et Shigure, les vêtements déchirés, leur peau, leurs cheveux et les draps autour d'eux couverts de sang, de poussière et de divers débris. Coupures, hématomes, contusions, ils en étaient recouverts. Des membres déformés par quelques os brisés, certains ligaments arrachés. Il n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec ces cousins que je côtoyais depuis toujours.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me figea sur place, pétrifié et glacé jusqu'à l'os. Non ce type de blessures qu'ils présentaient j'en étais coutumier, peut-être pas à cette extrémité mais je les traitais depuis des années. Non ce à quoi rien ne m'avais préparé étaient leurs yeux.

Ouverts, mais non-conscient.

Fixant, sans rien regarder.

Immobiles.

Perdus.

Et vides, si vides.

Et rien, pas un mouvement, pas un signe de reconnaissance tandis que je les soignais. Rien sauf ces yeux, deux abysses géants posées sur le plafond et qui absorbaient la lumière mais sans jamais la refléter ou la restituer. Deux trous noirs composés de vide et qui se nourrissaient de vide. Plus aucune lumière autour ni même à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient éteints.

Et c'est comme cela depuis. Cela fait deux jours et il n'y a pas de changement.

Ils sont vivants, mais morts à la fois. Il n'y a plus rien en eux comme le témoigne leurs yeux, plus rien sauf un vide énorme. Ils ne réagissent plus, ne communiquent plus. Ils ne sont plus avec nous, parmi nous. Quelque chose les a happés et les garde prisonniers, refusent de nous les restituer. Leur électroencéphalogramme montre une activité cérébrale mais pas ce qui se passe dans leur tête, dans leur esprit. Parfois le tracé montre des perturbations, lorsque leurs songes sont émotionnellement perturbés, en proie à des cauchemars ou des rêves angoissants, mais c'est tout.

De l'extérieur ce sont des personnes plongées dans le coma malgré leurs yeux ouverts.

De l'intérieur ce sont des personnes qui se sont ou qu'on a forcé à se murer face au monde environnant et nul ne sait ce qui s'y passe, excepté à travers ces ondes cérébrales. »

Hatori s'arrêta là. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de plus, l'essentiel avait été dit.

Yuki le regardait, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

- Mais c'est passager non ? Ils vont s'en remettre, ils vont finir par totalement se réveiller hein? demanda le jeune homme, sur le même ton que l'enfant qui ne peut comprendre que jamais plus son animal de compagnie s'ébrouera, jouera avec lui ni même respirera. Ce ton où on croit encore à l'immortalité, à la victoire du bien contre le mal, le refus d'accepter que le monde n'est pas forcément juste ni bon.

- Je ne sais pas Yuki, soupira le médecin. « Je ne sais pas ce que briser la malédiction a pu leur couter, le prix qui leur est demandé en retour. Il faut accepter l'éventualité que nous ne les revoyons jamais.

- Mais … mais … non, s'insurgea la souris en reposant violemment sa tasse de thé sur la table. « Je refuse ! »

- Peut-être est-ce mieux qu'ils ne se réveillent pas ! s'éleva une voix douce et grave à la fois.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'écria Yuki en jetant à son frère un regard furibond, empli de trahison.

- Ayame a sans doute raison, Yuki !

- Hatori ! Pas toi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça !

- Vois-tu Yuki, repris le Hatori, les choses à la résidence ont beaucoup changé. Un nouveau chef de famille a repris la place laissée vacante.

- Qui ? s'étonna la souris.

- Ren Sohma.

- La mère d'Akito ?

- Oui, répondit le serpent en serrant les poings sous la table à s'en faire mal. Et avec une animosité certaine mêlé à une profonde répugnance qui ne lui ressemblait pas il poursuivit « C'est elle qui dirige à présent. Cette vieille harpie. Et elle réclame vengeance pour la mort de son connard de fils

- Aya, s'indigna le dragon devant le langage fleuri de son cousin, même si une part en lui ne comprenait que trop cette aversion et ce dégoût pour cette femme.

- Une compensation par le sang, reprit-il le médecin. « Si Shigure se réveille elle veut le faire juger pour meurtre et appliquer elle-même la sentence. »

- Mais il n'a rien fait, s'écria le jeune homme, horrifié. « C'est la malédiction qui … »

- Elle veut du concret Yuki, l'interrompit Hatori, quelque chose de palpable pas une essence immatérielle et inatteignable. Shigure a attaqué son fils et c'est assez pour elle. Elle veut sa tête et fera tout pour l'obtenir.

« Il y a plus. »

« Kyo. Elle met un point d'honneur à poursuivre le projet qu'avait entrepris Akito en ce qui concerne Kyo. Lorsqu'il se réveillera – s'il se réveille – elle prendra un plaisir certain à le voir être enfermé, à jamais, sans aucune forme de procès même fantoche ni délibération. Et elle est soutenue dans son dessein par le père de Kyo lui-même !

- Enfermé ? Mais pourquoi ?

La stupeur et l'effroi de la souris rappelèrent aux deux plus âgés tous ces secrets et ces squelettes dans leurs placards qui peuplaient leurs existences et dont ils s'étaient fait complices voir instigateurs. Tous ces mensonges et ces non-dits qui avaient fait de leur vie aux maudits un véritable gouffre de misère, de renoncement et d'animosité.

- C'est normal que tu ne le saches pas, petit frère, intervint doucement Ayame, sa voix trahissait la culpabilité qu'il ressentait et ressentirait probablement encore longtemps. « Seul ceux ayant atteint leur majorité en ont connaissance. Cadeau d'anniversaire 'majestueux'. C'est le destin du chat. A son dix-huitième anniversaire le chat se doit d'être maintenu à l'écart de tous, en 'ermitage' comme les précédents chefs de familles aimaient à le dire. Parce qu'il est impur, parce qu'il entache le nom des Sohma. Parce que c'est un monstre.

- Non ! cria la souris bien malgré elle. Depuis quand le sort du bakaneko le touchait-il autant il ne saurait le dire vraiment. Il ne portait pas son cousin dans son cœur loin s'en faut mais … mais il ne méritait pas ça, personne ne le méritait, surtout pour des raisons aussi superficielles et erronées.

«Non, ajouta-t-il avec une ferveur dont il ne se serait pas cru capable quelques heures plus tôt, non Kyo n'est pas comme ça. Bien sûr il a ses défauts, il a sale caractère, il est emporté et bruyant, je le déteste, enfin je crois, mais ce n'est pas un monstre. »

- Ca je le sais Yuki, Hatori le sait, de nombreux autres en ont conscience, l'ensemble des maudits – des anciens maudits – pour ne citer qu'eux, mais c'est ainsi, lui répondit tristement le serpent.

- Et ça te convient ? Ça vous convient ?, cracha le jeune homme en se levant brutalement, révolté devant l'inaction et la résignation des deux hommes.

- Pas à Shigure, la preuve ! Donc d'après ce que Kureno nous a expliqué Akito a – avait passé un marché avec Kyo. S'il parvenait à te battre, dans n'importe quel domaine que ce soit, il serait libéré de cet avenir. Il avait jusqu'à le remise des diplômes pour le faire.

- Quoi ?

- Contrairement aux idées véhiculées son comportement à ton égard n'était pas inscrit dans ses gênes ni même programmé par la malédiction, il était simplement orchestré et dicté par quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Par le véritable monstre de la famille : Akito. Kyo ne te détestait pas petit frère. Au pire il ne t'appréciait pas. Mais jamais il ne t'a détesté.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint le médecin, pensif, qu'il ait jamais ressenti ce sentiment envers qui que ce soit, pas même envers Akito. Il aimait- il aime râler, craché, sifflé, comme n'importe quel chat, mais il est pourtant toujours resté avec nous, il nous a aidé et soutenu à sa façon quand il a pu, alors que nous avions pourtant amplement mérité son indifférence et son mépris.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est lui qui t'a aidé il y a deux jours, quand tu t'es effondré sur le sentier, repris Ayame. « Il était accoudé à la fenêtre et a tout vu. Il a prévenu Shigure et est allé te chercher, sous la pluie. »

- Je … le baka-neko m'a sauvé la vie ?

- C'est notre chat. Tout en contradiction. Il te crie dessus mais ses yeux sourient, il se bat avec toi mais retient ses coups pour ne pas te blesser, il déteste les poireaux mais les mange quand même.

- Comment en sais-tu autant grand frère ?

- Shigure n'était pas le seul à s'intéresser aux interactions dans cette maison. J'avoue c'était très distrayant de vous voir vous disputer sans arrêt. Et on a peu de source d'amusement dans cette famille.

- Ravi de vous avoir divertit, grommela la souris, vexée.

- Nous avons beaucoup discuté entre nous ces dernières vingt-quatre heures Yuki, ajouta en soupirant un Hatori fatigué qui visiblement voulait en terminer au plus vite et avait décidé de reprendre en main la discussion. Et Dieu sait qu'il détestait celle à venir encore plus que le reste, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Ren Sohma ne nous aime pas Yuki, elle bouillonne de haine à l'égard du Jûni-shi no Neko* et avec ses actions elle nous l'a très bien fait comprendre. Elle nous tient pour unique responsable des derniers évènements. Sans nous, sans notre existence, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit et elle aurait toujours un fils, un Dieu tout puissant issu de ses entrailles. »

« Elle est persuadée que nous étions au courant du plan de Shigure, que nous l'avons aidé à le mettre en pratique, même si elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien prouver, que ce sont des allégations sans fondement et elle a trouvé un moyen de nous le faire payer, sous l'excuse de nous protéger d'un possible retour de la malédiction. »

« Nous sommes libérés de la malédiction mais nous sommes tout aussi prisonniers qu'avant. Plus encore même. Chacun de nos gestes est épié et consigné. Il est interdit au reste de la famille, sous peine de bannissement, de nous adresser la parole ou d'être en notre présence, pour éviter toute 'contagion' éventuelle. Ses mots. On parle même de retirer les plus jeunes à leurs parents et de les placer directement sous la tutelle de l'un d'entre nous, pour ne pas que nous soyons mélangés avec le reste. »

« Et il y a plus. A partir de demain il nous sera interdit d'avoir un quelconque contact avec le monde extérieur, que ce soit pour le travail, les études ou autres choses. Nous sommes devenus des parias, comme Kyo avant nous, même si le reste des Sohma ne voit pas les choses ainsi. Et à défaut de pavillon du chat c'est la maison de Shigure et la forêt environnante qui nous servira de cage dorée. Une annexe va être rajoutée à la maison dans les jours prochains pour pourvoir nous accueillir tous.»

« Oh elle ne nous retire pas tout confort non plus même si elle aurait surement préféré l'inverse, elle ne tient pas à provoquer une polémique au sein du conseil. Nous aurons le droit de nous rendre une fois par semaine en ville – sous 'protection' bien sûr pour qu'il ne nous arrive rien de fâcheux – pour faire les commissions et acheter diverses choses dont nous aurions l'utilité.

« Vous les jeunes seraient autorisés à poursuivre vos cours à distance et Aya pourra vendre ses créations sur internet. »

« Nous pourrons aussi nous rendre au chevet de Kyo et Shigure mais ces visites seront règlementées dans le temps et pas plus de deux personnes à la fois. Nulle miséricorde n'intervient dans cette décision comme tu dois t'en douter, elle espère juste que quelque part notre présence accélère le réveil de nos cousins. Ainsi sa vengeance sera totale.

- Et … et Tohru, tu n'as pas parlé de Tohru. Que va-t-il se passer pour elle ?

- Elle devra partir, soupira Hatori sans préambule. A quoi bon de toute façon.

- Quoi ? murmura la souris, interloquée.

- Elle devra retourner chez son grand-père, mais pas avant que je ne lui ai effacée la mémoire.

- Non … non, s'exclama le jeune homme horrifié, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Yuki, lui répondit douloureusement le médecin en regardant ses mains, celles qu'il aurait à utiliser d'ici peu sur la jeune fille pétillante de joie et d'innocence qu'était miss Honda, ces mains souples et précises en qui il avait toute confiance pour pratiquer son métier mais dont il détestait l'autre fonction. A l'image de miss Honda dans sa tête se superposa celle d'une autre jeune femme, douce et souriante elle aussi, Kana, sa tendre Kana, qu'il avait tant aimée et qui avait rencontré un sort similaire à celui qui attendait la jeune fille. La savoir heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie même si c'était au bras d'un autre homme avait allégée un peu la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à son égard mais la douleur atroce de l'avoir perdue pour toujours était toujours aussi vive.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix à l'époque, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait aujourd'hui.

« Si je ne le fais pas il pourrait lui arriver bien pire Yuki. »

Et Yuki réalisa enfin pleinement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et c'est avec la gorge douloureusement nouée qu'il posa sa question suivante :

- Quand ?

- Samedi.

Dans trois jours. Soixante-douze petites heures et tout s'envolera vers l'oubli absolu, une année de vie réduite à rien.

- Non, objecta la souris toujours aussi dévastée, ils – Ren Sohma ne peut pas nous faire ça. C'est injuste. C'est cruel. Il doit bien y avoir une solution. Les autres …

Ah ! Yuki et l'espoir de la jeunesse, un espoir qui fondait aussi surement que la cire d'une bougie mais qui malgré tout continuait à penser qu'il suffisait d'éteindre la flamme pour la préserver. Yuki qui croyait à une justice, à une intervention, celle des hommes maintenant que la divine avait disparu avec la malédiction. Yuki qui voulait le cœur des hommes, ceux de sa famille du moins, être empli de compassion et de droiture malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé dans sa vie.

Peut-être n'a-t-il pas tout à fait tort dans son obstination à ne pas voir les choses avec les mêmes yeux que moi, pensa Hatori le cœur serré, mais la fin n'en sera pas moins douloureuse et la chute dramatique pour lui s'il persiste à refuser d'admettre la seule vérité qui se dresse devant lui : ce combat est déjà remporté par le camp adverse et il n'y a qu'une seule option possible : capituler, sans aucunes conditions envisageables.

Pour le moment. Mais il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi, et il resterait vigilent.

Un léger bruit tira le dragon de ses pensées. Kureno. Il avait presque oublié la présence du coq. Il s'approcha de lui, craignant son cadet en proie à quelques cauchemars inextricables, mais fut bien vite rassuré. Le jeune homme s'était juste retourné dans son sommeil. Il ramassa la couverture qui était tombé au sol et l'en recouvrit une nouvelle fois.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, murmura la souris derrière lui, plus pour elle-même que pour un quelconque interlocuteur :

- Pourquoi, alors que tout est enfin fini ? Pourquoi nous fait-elle subir tout ça ? Uniquement par vengeance ? Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre Yuki, lui répondit avec agacement Ayame en tirant rageusement sur sa tresse qui pendait lascivement sur son épaule.

Ayame, le plus exubérant et insouciant d'entre eux tous. Le moins prompt à manifester des élans d'humeur.

Ayame qui semblait à présent sur le point d'exploser, en proie à une rage sans commune mesure, et qui parvenait tout juste à se maitriser à voir la crispation et les gestes nerveux de ses doigts.

Après tout plus que Shigure et Kyo, plus que lui-même et les autres maudits, c'était de l'avenir de son cher frère dont il était question. Il s'était fait une promesse voilà un an : faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ce frère, lui nettoyer le chemin du futur de tout obstacle. Et maintenant qu'un nouveau danger apparaissait il se retrouvait impuissant, pieds et poings liés comme le reste des maudits.

Alors oui il était passablement énervé. Nul ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

- Ren est tout aussi perverse que l'était son fils, que Enma les emporte donc tous les deux en enfers et qu'ils y pourrissent bouffés par les asticots.

Oui. Ayame n'était plus lui-même. Il prenait les choses comme elles venaient, sans distances, et ce n'était nullement constructif et encourageant pour la suite.

Et à ce moment-là Hatori se sentit seul comme jamais. Il n'avait plus personne pour le soutenir, pour l'aider dans sa tâche à venir.

Shigure : évaporé dans les limbes.

Ayame : trop impliqué.

Kureno : profondément traumatisé.

Ritsu : trop sensible et intimidé.

Non il n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer, avec qui réfléchir pleinement.

Les jeunes ? C'était-là le problème, ils étaient … trop jeunes.

Il lui faudrait donc agir au jour le jour. Trouver des solutions succinctes au problème du moment. Et celui qui se posait là tout de suite était de trouver comment redonner confiance à Yuki, comment ne pas la plonger dans le fatalisme et la misère la plus noire. Il avait su trouver les mots avec les plus petits, pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile avec lui ?

La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre se dit-il en repensant aux questions que s'étaient posées Yuki et à la réponse sommaire et fielleuse qu'il avait obtenu de son frère en retour.

- Pardon ?, s'enquit Yuki.

Il regarda le jeune homme avec surprise. Il n'avait pas réalisé avoir pensé à haute voix.

- Comme son fils Ren est une femme de poigne qui ne règne que par la peur et la menace. Elle n'écoute personne et une fois sa décision prise rien ni personne ne peut l'en faire s'en détourner. Personne ne s'y osera d'ailleurs. Elle a les pleins pouvoir aussi n'y a-t-il aucun secours à attendre de la résidence principale.

- Alors ça doit venir de nous ! On ne peut pas la laisser agir à sa guise. C'est de notre destin dont il est question. Et de la vie de Kyo et de Shigure !, s'emporta brutalement la souris, les yeux brillant de verve et de détermination, une petite veine pulsant sur son front. Plus rien à voir avec l'image d'abattement et d'horreur qu'il donnait à voir quelques instants plus tôt.

Pas de peur, aucune hésitation. Toujours prêts à relever le défi qui lui était lancé. C'était Yuki. Yuki qui avait de très nombreuses qualités mais dont patience et discernement n'en faisaient malheureusement pas fait parties.

- Pour l'instant il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, soupira Hatori en tournant une nouvelle fois la tête vers la cheminée, vers La photo.

- Alors vous baissez encore les bras, rugit Yuki en saisissant violemment l'épaule du dragon, le forçant à croiser son regard méprisant.

« Comme avant. Comme toujours. Comme avec Rin ou Kyo ou Kana ou … ou moi » jeta-t-il en fusillant son frère du regard. « Vous n'êtes que des lâches. Toujours à faire la morale mais n'agissant jamais comme celle-ci l'exigerait.»

Les deux hommes se raidirent et pâlirent en même temps, plus du fait des souvenirs qui leur revenaient en mémoire à l'évocation de certains de ces noms l'insulte proprement dite.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence de plomb où seule résonnait dans la pièce la respiration saccadée du plus jeune le dragon sembla reprendre laborieusement le dessus sur ses émotions ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour le serpent qui tirait sur sa tresse de plus belle. A ce rythme elle allait finir par lui rester entre les mains non pas qu'il s'en souciait outre mesure pour le moment.

- Yuki !, s'emporta Hatori qui ne pouvait dissimuler complètement le mal que les propos du garçon lui avait fait. « J'ai dit que nous ne pouvions rien faire, pour l'instant. Mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. A l'heure actuelle nous devons nous rassembler, apprendre à réellement nous connaitre, travailler de concert. Et surtout apaiser les soupçons de la Ren-mère. Cela prendra du temps Yuki, peut-être même des années, mais c'est ainsi que nous devons procéder. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il ne sert à rien de nous précipiter, c'est le meilleur moyen de commettre une erreur et de nous rappeler à son bon souvenir. »

Le dragon s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant parler et encore moins de s'emporter.

« Tu vois, reprit-il plus calmement, je ne dis aucunement qu'il faut baisser les bras et plier l'échine. Juste qu'il nous faut agir intelligemment. Sans jamais perdre de vue que plus que nos existences-mêmes c'est de celles de Shigure et Kyo dont il est question, Shigure et Kyo qui ont eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de leurs convictions, quelles qu'elles aient pu être et aussi discutables soient-elles, et qui en payent désormais le prix. C'est pour eux que nous devons nous battre avant tout.

Hatori regarda le jeune homme qui s'était rassit lentement et qui hocha timidement la tête, visiblement honteux des paroles qu'ils avaient proférées contre ses cousins.

Sans y réfléchir il posa la main sur la tête de la souris et la caressa affectueusement dans un geste de réassurance, sous le regard bienveillant d'Ayame. Tout était pardonné, et oublié.

- Voilà, tu sais tout, déclara le dragon après quelques temps. « Tu peux comprendre à présent quand je dis qu'il est préférable que ni Kyo ni Shigure n'émergent de leur état de léthargie. Pas tout de suite. Là où ils se trouvent elle ne peut pas les atteindre, ils sont sains et sauf. »

« Un mal pour un pire. Certes nous ignorons ce qu'ils vivent dans leur tête mais au moins ils la possèdent encore ... »

Yuki croisa les bras sur la table et y déposa doucement sa tête. Un instant les deux autres hommes crurent que l'adolescent pleurait mais bien vite le professionnel en Hatori analysa les soubresauts qui secouaient le jeune corps pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment : des frissons d'épuisement. Toutes ces révélations étaient plus que la souris ne pouvait en supporter au vue de son état physique des derniers jours. Et son corps donnait ainsi les premiers signes de faiblesse.

- Yuki, intervint le plus âgé, tu es encore fragile, peut-être devrais-tu monter te reposer un peu.

- Mais …

- Non Yuki Hatori a raison, je vais t'aider, lui dit Ayame dont le ton doux ne laissait pas pour autant de place au refus.

- Et toi ? demanda à mi-voix le jeune homme au dragon lorsqu'il se trouva sur le pan de la porte, son frère à ses côtés.

- Moi ? Je vais rester ici avec vous quelques temps. J'ai une promesse à tenir, lui répondit distraitement Hatori qui s'était rapproché de la baie vitrée dont la pluie lessivait les carreaux. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui avait attiré son regard.

Non.

Au fond du jardin, entre les arbres, se tenaient deux formes pressées l'une contre l'autre, comme pour se réchauffer ou pour se soutenir. Deux animaux qui bravaient le mauvais temps et restaient là, assises et immobiles, le museau en l'air, fixant la maison, le fixant lui. Deux êtres vivants, un chat et un chien. Et au-dessus d'eux de lourds nuages noirs, menaçants, qui s'accumulaient.

Une promesse oui.

* * *

**Alors pour commencer je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite du résultat ! Pourquoi je le publie dans ces conditions ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de ne jamais l'être, pas complètement du moins. Par contre cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le remanierai pas dans le futur, en tenant bien sûr compte des remarques et autres conseils que vous me ferez donc je compte sur vous.**

*** Jûni-shi no Neko = les douze maudits et le chat.**

**Imthebest : voilà, tu as tes explications tant attendues, en ce qui concerne Kyo et Shigure du moins :-p pour le reste ça viendra en temps et en heure. Si tu pouvais me lister quelques-unes de tes questions que je n'en loupe pas ce serait parfait.**

**Destination Darkness : oui oui tu peux crier au plagiat, je t'ai piquée la bougie et la cire ^^ mais tu me pardonnes hein ?**

**Petite pause publicitaire : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas Destination Darkness écrit également sur ce fandom et franchement … je déteste. C'est tellement beau et poignant ce qu'elle publie, alors oui, je la déteste x-)**


	12. Et voila

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que ces deux hommes reposaient dans cette chambre, six mois depuis qu'il lui avait été demandé à elle de s'en occuper durant ses gardes.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé ces derniers mois.

Beaucoup, sauf leur état.

.

Une fois encore des troubles avaient secoué la famille.

L'ancienne chef avait été destituée pour cause de folie furieuse après qu'elle eut essayé de mettre le feu à la résidence des maudits, avec ses occupants à l'intérieur.

Il faut dire que Ren Sohma avait perdue depuis longtemps toute crédibilité auprès des anciens, même parmi ses supporters les plus zélés. Non pas que cela l'eut dérangée outre-mesure sur le coup. Passé les premières semaines, c'est-à-dire une fois son 'royal' fessier bien installé sur le trône, elle avait levé le masque pour apparaitre telle qu'elle était vraiment : un tyran assoiffé de haine, de vengeance et de pouvoir.

Elle faisait peu de cas du reste, se désintéressant totalement des membres qui n'appartenaient pas au petit groupe des maudits. Et les Sohma avaient courus à leur perte, sans guide, sans ligne directrice à suivre. La fortune familiale avait fondu, ils étaient au bord de la ruine.

Pire, certaines de ses actions avaient attiré les regards extérieurs et en particulier celles des autorités locales. Par exemple quand elle avait voulu se débarrasser de Miss Honda bien que celle-ci eut perdu la mémoire de façon inopinée. Ou quand elle avait mené à sa perte la compagnie du père de Momiji-Sama qui refusait qu'on le sépare de son fils en envoyant à la presse des soi-disantes preuves de malversation et de corruption. Ou quand elle avait refusé que des travailleurs sociaux pénètrent dans la résidence après qu'elle eut fait retirer de l'école les plus jeunes.

Mais ça ne s'était malheureusement pas arrêté là.

Elle avait verbalisé les pires menaces de représailles envers les parents, les frères et sœurs et toutes personnes proches des maudits si ceux-ci n'obtempéraient pas à ses ordres, s'ils montraient ne serait-ce qu'une velléité de fuite ou d'esquive.

Elle avait banni Kazuma-Sama qui lui avait tenu tête, refusant le sort des maudits, elle avait fait fermé son dojo et lui avait formellement interdit de revenir ou d'avoir quel que contact que ce soit avec l'un d'entre eux, pas même les membres du personnel hospitalier où était pris en charge son fils adoptif. Et du jour au lendemain le maître d'arts martiaux avait disparu.

Pire encore elle avait pris trop de temps à accorder à Kisa des soins appropriés à la clinique après qu'elle fut tombée dans les escaliers, ce qui avait provoqué chez la petite fille des séquelles graves et sans doute irréversibles.

.

Elle avait commis trop de faute, s'était faite trop voyante, en un mot elle dérangeait.

Et sa dernière tentative pour se débarrasser une fois toutes des maudits avait été la goutte de trop.

Les anciens étaient intervenus. Elle n'avait plus de lien direct avec Dieu, pire elle avait surement attiré l'attention de Bouddha lui-même en s'en prenant à ses anciens protégés et qui sait comment il réagirait, murmurait-on avec angoisse dans les couloirs.

Elle était trop dangereuse, elle devait disparaitre avant que tout ne s'effondre. Et contrairement à son fils, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas intouchable.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir une délégation d'anciens accompagnés de Hatori-Sama et d'Ayame-Sama s'était présentée à sa porte. Ses cris de rage et ses insultes avaient été entendus dans toute la résidence, effrayant les plus petits.

Et le lendemain un nouveau chef avait pris place.

.

Hatori-Sama avait été le choix de prédilection il était calme, pragmatique, intelligent, altruiste, et puis il avait été le fer de lance de l'opposition, opérant dans l'ombre de sa prison, sachant s'entourer, sachant convaincre et réunir et planifié. Oui il aurait été un grand chef. Mais il s'était empressé de refuser.

Selon lui pour le bien de tous il fallait quelqu'un de neutre, de désintéressé, qui n'ait rien à voir de près ou de loin avec le Jûni-shi, quelqu'un qui saurait donné un nouveau dynamisme, prendre une nouvelle voie et ouvrir la famille au monde.

Quelqu'un comme son oncle, Aoshi Sohma, qui avait fait ses études à l'université de Kyoto et était spécialisé dans la communication, ayant toute sa vie joué le rôle d'intermédiaire et de conseiller.

Et une nouvelle route avait été pavée, un vent de liberté soufflait et balayait peu à peu les anciennes croyances et les tabous archaïques.

C'est lui qui lui avait demandé personnellement de prendre soin de ces deux malades, en réparation pour tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et subi mais surtout en guise de respect. D'abord vus comme des entités sacrées inaccessibles puis comme des ennemis extrêmement dangereux pour la famille ils étaient devenus à présent des héros dont tous prononçaient le nom avec révérence et fierté. Ils étaient les instigateurs d'une ère nouvelle emplie de rires et de joie, dénuée de peur et de rejet. Kyo-Sama, Shigure-Sama.

Et depuis six mois il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une délégation de quelques personnes ne se présente à la réception pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, déposer des fleurs ou des prières de prompt rétablissement. Peu osait pénétrer dans la chambre, ils avaient honte ou étaient intimidés, mais ils ne les en respectaient pas moins.

..

Les seules visites que ses deux patients avaient, très régulièrement, étaient celles de leurs compagnons d'infortune, ceux qui avaient traversé le même enfer, la même malédiction et s'en étaient sortis la tête haute, ensemble.

Les anciens maudits avaient beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. D'abord méfiants et réservés ils avaient commencé à s'ouvrir peu à peu, ils poursuivaient leur conversation quand elle entrait dans la pièce maintenant, ils cessaient de la suivre du regard en mode offensive lorsqu'elle s'approchait de leurs cousins étendus-là (pas encore Yuki et Hatsuharu-Sama mais un jour cela viendrait, l'espoir faisait vivre disait-on), ils leur arrivaient même d'échanger quelques civilités ou pour les plus jeunes de jouer avec Seijuro, son fils, quand celui-ci lui rendait visite après l'école. La petite Kisa était formidable d'ailleurs, si pleine de vie malgré sa timidité naturelle, si douce et compatissante, elle se battait contre son handicap de toutes ses forces, refusant de laisser sa nouvelle condition lui dicter sa vie à venir.

.

Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'ils étaient tous entrer dans la chambre six mois plus tôt, les yeux brillant de joie et de victoire, racontant dans une cacophonie de voix les derniers évènements aux deux malades, espérant quelque part les voir enfin revenir, comme si Kyo et Shigure-Sama n'avaient attendu que ce moment pour réapparaitre, pour se rapproprier leur existence.

Ces mêmes yeux qui deux heures plus tard s'étaient assombris, emplis d'une profonde tristesse. Une part d'eux avaient dû penser que les choses allaient s'arranger, même ici à l'écart du vent de changement. Et au fil de l'attente l'agitation et l'espoir du début avait laissé place au silence le plus profond. Et lorsqu'ils étaient partis les uns après les autres chacun avait déposé ce même regard abattu et suppliant sur les deux silhouettes.

Elle en avait pleuré toute la soirée dans les bras de son mari. C'était tellement injuste.

.

Et combien de fois avait-elle assisté à cette scène depuis. Mais ils n'abandonnaient pas, jamais ils ne se résignaient pas. Et ils revenaient inlassablement.

Ils leur racontaient ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et combien il faisait bon d'y vivre à présent. Qu'eux aussi très bientôt pourraient en profiter. Qu'ils seraient enfin une vraie famille, avec des membres qui se préoccupent réellement les uns des autres. Plus de mensonges. Plus de peur. Juste la vie. Et des projets. Un réel avenir.

Et chaque jour se déroulait ainsi. Avec un ou plusieurs d'entre eux qui jamais ne manquaient de venir. Après leurs cours ou le travail, et les jours de repos, les vacances scolaires.

A faire leurs devoirs à haute voix pour que Kyo-Sama ne soit pas trop en retard lorsqu'il reprendrait ses classes.

A lire le dernier best-seller et en commenter le contenu pour donner des inspirations créatrices à Shigure-Sama lorsqu'il se remettrait à l'écriture.

.

Jour après jour.

.

.

Six mois.

Et aucun changement.

.

Un an.

Sans plus de changement.

Pas de réaction d'un côté, pas de renoncement de l'autre.

.

Dix-huit mois

Pas de changement.

Sauf un faible battement de cil, le léger fléchissement d'un doigt, enfin le signe de vie que tous attendent, mais personne à cet instant pour en être témoin.

Dix-huit mois et quelques heures

Des téléphones qui sonnent dans la nuit.

Personne ne dort plus.

Personne.

.

Fin

.

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**C'est fini.**

**.**

**Imthebest**

**- Tout d'abord : Coma éveillé / Syndrome d'éveil non-répondant : désigne l'état d'une personne qui semble être éveillée, mais n'est pas en mesure d'avoir un contact conscient avec son environnement.**

**- Ensuite : c'est vrai que je ne parle pas du tout de ce qui se passe pendant ce temps dans la tête de Kyo et Shigure :-/ Mais ce serait une bonne idée d'OS futur ça ! Merci pour l'idée.**

**- Enfin : merci pour ta fidélité et tes messages qui m'ont encouragée à poursuivre la route.**

**.**

**Et merci à tous les autres aussi qui sont restés fidèles à ma fic.**

**.**

**Pour conclure cette histoire :**

- BAKA NEKO !, retentit un hurlement tel qu'il fit trembler tous les murs de la demeure et fuir les animaux de la clairière jusqu'à la forêt voisine.

- Yuki-kun, aboya une autre voix qui ne pouvait totalement dissimuler l'amusement que son propriétaire ressentait.

- Ce … ce … ce monstre à quatre pattes, je vais en faire de la pâtée pour souris s'il continue.

- Il est jeune, et tu sais ce qu'on dit : il faut que jeunesse se passe. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas fait exprès.

- Ne prends pas sa défense Shigure, c'est un démon craché par les flammes de l'enfer pour me pourrir l'existence, rien de moins.

- Voyons, voyons. Pas besoin de te mettre dans cet état, tu vas avoir une crise d'asthme. Ce n'est qu'une chemise, et avec du fil et une aiguille …

- Shigure … il manque la moitié d'une manche et tout un pan est lacéré … Je te dis il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait … ma chemise, alors qu'il y a des dizaines de vêtement dans la buanderie et il a choisi Ma chemise Shigure !

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées.

- Ouais … Hier il a déterré Mes fraisiers, le jour d'avant il a uriné sur Mes chaussures, il s'est approprié Mon fauteuil et menace de me crever les yeux si je m'en approche à moins de trois mètres, il miaule à Ma porte quand je fais la sieste, et maintenant Ma chemise … Et c'est moi qui suis parano ?

- C'est vrai que vu sous cette angle …

- Rappelle-moi ce qu'il fait chez nous pour commencer ?

- Kyo est en stage de perfectionnement dans les montagnes et un chaton de cet âge ne peut pas rester tout seul, il abesoin de compagnie. Mais allez Yuki ce n'est pas si terrible … Et puis ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant avant que tu n'en sois débarrassé.

Un téléphone qui sonne.

Deux minutes plus tard un rire qui s'élève.

- Deux semaines de plus ? Très bien … Non non non Benji va bien … c'est un amour … il a su très vite trouver ses marques … et il porte une grande attention à notre cher Yuki … c'est ça … à dans deux semaines alors Kyo… et ne t'inquiète pas tout est sous contrôle ^^

BAMMM !

Une porte qui claque avant même qu'un combiné ne soit reposé sur son socle.

Et sur un fauteuil aux coussins rembourrés s'étira un petit chat endormi, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement vers le haut, visiblement satisfait de sa condition.

La malédiction était peut-être levée et les conditions de vie avaient évoluées … mais certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.


End file.
